X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga - Part One: First Love
by PhantomFan01
Summary: What were to happen if another Class 5 mutant existed? After her parents were killed by sentinels, she finds herself in New York, surviving and stealing what she needs to survive. But what happens when her powers go awry, transporting her to the Phantom's world? What happens when she unwittingly changes the story? Will she survive? Will she find love?
1. Prologue

**So a new story guys :) Something new I am trying out :) Who knows how this turns out? :) All constructive criticism is welcome as always :) I only own my OC :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) On with the show!**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Prologue**

 **Caroline's POV**

" _Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward."_

I am Caroline Aves; although I prefer the name Starling, after the bird which mimics the sounds it hears. I was born in London, 18 years ago, in the year 1992, in the month of October, on the night of Halloween. When I was born however, my mother knew there was something special about me; in more ways than one. At the age of four, the year 1996, just before I started primary school, I was diagnosed with High Functioning Autism. However, I always believed there was something different about it, and I didn't mean the Autism, as I learnt to live with that. My parents are mutants. My father, John, has the power to teleport to all different sorts of worlds; fictional or real. Whilst my mother, Katherine, has the power to bring life to anything, including people who have died, due to this power she doesn't age. However, my powers didn't manifest themselves, until I turned the age of thirteen, when I hit puberty; three years before my parents were taken from me. I never saw much of my father, as he was a writer, and so spent a lot of time travelling, finding inspiration for his next novel. However, when he travelled, he imagined worlds so amazing, you wished they were real. My mother on the other hand, was a singer. I remember my father always told me, he believed my mother to be an angel, fallen straight from heaven. Life was definitely good.

However, one event in my life, will change it forever.

It was my 16th birthday, and I was out with my family, spending the day together, seeing the sights of London. I don't know why though, but I had this feeling of foreboding, forming within me. At first, I thought I saw the city lighting up, as the night set in. However, once I realised the lights were in fact moving, I knew something was wrong, and I think my parents knew this fact too.

"Quick Caroline! Hide!" My mother yelled urgently. I reluctantly followed her instructions, knowing I couldn't win an argument with her. My eyes widened, as out of the darkness, came a huge robot of silver.

"Where is the mutant?" It commanded.

"We do not know who you speak of." My father lied smoothly.

"You two are mutants! You will be taken into custody."

"Please have mercy! Our daughter needs us." My mother begged.

"The targets are resisting arrest. They will be terminated."

"Terminated?" I asked myself. But before I could comprehend the situation, the robots face changed shape, it sort of opened out, and a moment later, a laser shot out of it, leaving no trace of my parents in its wake. The robot then left the area, allowing me to come out of my hiding place. I looked at the spot where my parents were, finding myself unable to grieve, as there was nothing to grieve over. But what was I going to do? I don't have a job, and I don't think anyone will hire a 16-year old. So what was I suppose to do? As the enormity of the situation set in, my powers manifested themselves, as I disappeared from the now empty streets of central London. For a moment, I felt disorientated, as a wave of dizziness took over. However, once the dizziness passed, I realised I found myself in New York City. As I recognised the towering structure, of the Empire State Building in front of me. And this is where my story begins; a story of love and acceptance...


	2. Chapter 1

**Another chapter guys :) Sorry if this one is so short :/ I will try to write a longer one next time :) As you know I only own my OC :) Any lyrics or other characters mentioned belong to their respective owners :) Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome always :) And on with the show :)**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter One: Epiphany...**

 **Caroline's POV**

 **~Two Years Later~**

It had been two years since my parents were killed, by the mysterious silver robots, and finding myself in New York City. During the two years I spent on the streets; singing for money or stealing what I needed to survive, I found out the name of the robots that killed my parents. They are called Sentinels and invented by a man called Bolivar Trask, but made a reality by one Colonel William Stryker. Before the programme could be advanced however, they were defeated and stopped by a group of mutants, known later as the X-Men. Stryker was exposed for committing crimes against the State, and the Sentinel programme was decommissioned. However, this didn't stop them from killing my parents, just for being mutants. But I guess people are afraid of what they don't understand, and so seek out to eradicate it, if they suspect it is a threat.

It was a day like any other day, and after giving a small stretch, I got up from the park bench I was sleeping on, before brushing myself down and making my way towards my usual haunt. Once I arrived in the Theatre District, I placed down my signature red beret on the ground, before opening my mouth to sing. The beret was the last gift from my mother, before she was killed, and so I protect it fiercely, as well as wear it with pride. Over the two years of using it, it appeared to bring me luck with earning money. However, the luck seemed to be running short today, as business was slow; and no-one was willing to put any money in my hat. As I stopped singing for a moment, to count the money I made so far, my stomach gave an almighty rumble. I saw I made enough money to at least buy a bread roll, however I won't be able to buy anything to go with it. After quickly eating it, to ignore the bland taste, I went back to singing again, hoping to make some more money, before the night set in.

As the lights lit up the night, I picked up the little money I made, and put it inside a small pouch, before putting on my hat and I started trying to find a place to sleep. I eventually found an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city, and after finding a corner to sleep in; I attempted to sleep, as the cold seeped through my body.

The next morning, I woke up tiredly, as I shivered a little. After stretching a little like a cat, I made my way to the Theatre District again, in the hopes I will make better money today. However, I had this bad feeling in my stomach, that I wouldn't make a lot of money today. Once I arrived at the Theatre District, I immediately settled myself in a prominent place, before placing down my hat and opening my mouth to sing. I started off by singing my favourite song; Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling. It holds a special place in my heart, and it makes me feel good, when I am feeling down. The song appeared to be a good choice, as it resonated with a lot of people, to which they dropped some money into my hat. One kindly lady dropped five dollars into my hat, to which I thanked her sincerely for the money. I then decided to make a tribute to my parents, in the hopes it would drum up some more business. I opened my mouth to sing a song from one of my favourite musicals; Love Never Dies. As I sang the title song, I was lost to the world, as the tears fell down my cheeks. Once the song finished, and I wiped the tears from my eyes, I looked down to see only the money I made, with the previous song I sung. I guess people either don't like seeing emotion, or I should sing more upbeat numbers, or even sing songs that resonate more with people. But how do I know which songs resonate with people? I mean I've always found it difficult to understand people's emotions, yet I have always had this innate ability to 'sense' their emotions. But was this due to my Autism? Or was it due to a mutant power? Could a mutant power do that? If that was the case though, why didn't the Sentinels detect me the night my parents were killed? Was I just that well hidden, that they couldn't detect me? Or was it because my powers were so sporadic, that they were unable to tell I was a mutant? I decided to call it a night, as darkness descended over the Theatre District. That night, as I settled down on a park bench, I dreamt about a future I could never have. I dreamt of a future, filled with love and acceptance, and of a family, who lets me into their lives. Sadly, morning came too soon for me, as I was woken up by the sun on my face. At least the weather was nice today I guess. Maybe business will be better, as more people might be on the streets today.

However, after a good day's business, a single event will change my life forever.

As I walked down the streets, looking for a comfortable place to sleep, I heard several voices that set me on edge. I didn't turn around, but instead sped up my pace, in the hopes they would lose interest. However, the voices appeared closer, as I continued to try and outrun them. It was then I realised the voices belonged to a group of males, and I think they were in their late teens, early twenties. However, I was concentrating so hard on losing them, I found myself in an alleyway and a dead end.

"Thought you could give us the slip could you? Well nowhere to run my dear. But we don't appreciate newcomers, especially when they carry extra 'baggage'." What did they mean by that comment? Do they know I am a mutant?

"Yeah, we don't like newcomers who are disabled freaks like you!" How could they tell I had a disability though? I thought I could mask the symptoms pretty well.

"Yeah we're not as stupid as you think! We could see through your masking. You have a disability, and we will ensure you leave this city! And never return!" I wasn't aware of what occurred next, as I found myself blacking out, and for the boys to yell out angrily.

When I woke up, I found myself on a snow-covered road, in a place I didn't recognise. But where was I exactly? And that's when my eyes fell upon a figure, lying face first in the snow, and unconscious on the ground in front of me. I then could see some sort of caravan, with another figure inside, who I think was a girl. What were they doing all the way out here though? I then watched as the man got up from the ground, before moving his neck left and right. I swear I could hear the cracking of broken bones or something for a moment. But wasn't he unconscious just a moment ago? So how was he unhurt? Especially after it appeared he crashed through a vehicle window. I then heard a noise that set me on edge, and it seemed to set the man on edge too. Suddenly, there was an animalistic growl, as a man jumped out of the forest, before tackling the man to the ground. However, I couldn't watch anymore of the fight, as the noise became too much for my already hypersensitive hearing. What was wrong with me though? Was it something to do with the two men fighting in front of me? Did they possess some sort of hypersensitive hearing too? Suddenly, the wind picked up, and I looked up to see a man wearing some sort of tight black uniform and futuristic looking sunglasses. Standing beside him was a black woman with long white hair, also wearing the same uniform, but with the addition of a silvery cape. As the man with the sunglasses fired some strange laser at the longer haired man, and the woman summons a snow storm. I found myself overwhelmed with pain and a loss of control, as my body tried to learn the powers in front of me. As darkness took over once again, I had some sort of strange epiphany moment; was this sense of pain and loss of control, a manifestation of my mutant powers? This time however, there was no angry cry, or even an anguished one, as I once again lost consciousness...


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to wish all of my readers a happy new year :) As you know, constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated :) So I know how to make my writing better :) Anything in italics is either when the Phantom is using his voice to influence someone or singing. I only own my OCs...anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Now on with the show :D**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Two: Keep Your Hand at the Level of Your Eyes...**

 **Caroline's POV**

When I woke up, all I could see was darkness, as my vision was still blurred. Once my vision cleared, I found myself in some sort of strange cave. All around there were candles, all lit and burning brightly. There was also a large organ on a high mound of rock, with sheets of paper strewn on its surface. But there was only one person who lived in a place like this; and I thought they had been dead for a hundred years at least. Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from behind me, and I turned around with my hand raised defensively in the air, as I didn't want to get on the wrong side of this person.

" _I will only ask this once! Who are you and how did you find my home?_ " A deep voice boomed, feeling it penetrate my very soul. Keeping my hand at the level of my eyes, I replied slowly.

"I'm not sure...the last thing I remember was being on a snow-covered road, before losing consciousness. Wait...what year is this?" I asked suddenly.

" _You didn't answer my question._ " He said slowly.

"Actually...I did." I replied matter of factly, surprised at my boldness, by answering back to a man, who could potentially kill me.

"It is the year 1881." He replied quickly. My eyes widened as the reality of my situation hit me. I was in the world of my all-time favourite musical; speaking to none other than 'The Phantom of the Opera' himself.

" _I see you know about keeping your hand at the level of your eyes around me. Even though you appear to not be around here. Where are you from?_ "

"London originally; although I moved to New York when I was 16; more by accident than anything else. I've been living on the streets of New York for two years." I replied concisely.

" _How has one so young survived for two years?_ " He asked curiously. I was about to reply, when something didn't feel right, and I stayed silent for a moment. How come I just spilled out half my life story without a second thought? It was like his voice had some strange hold over me; without him even realising it. Strangely enough, I found myself unable to teleport out of the situation. I guess because my powers have only just manifested themselves, I am still finding it difficult to control them properly. I mentally shook my head, when I realised the silence had gone on for too long.

"I sung on the streets, as well as stole what I needed, in order to survive." I replied quietly; ashamed of the person I had become, all because my parents were taken from me. I knew that if my parents were watching over me right now; they would probably be disappointed in what I have become.

"What about your parents? What happened to them exactly, to force you to live on the streets for two years?" He asked curiously.

"They were killed, when I was 16." I replied quickly, not wanting to elaborate on the fact I had in fact teleported to New York, on the night my parents were killed. I looked at him, to see the fact his demeanour had changed. His back had straightened, and he had this emotionless look across his face, at least from what I could tell; due to my autism and the fact he was wearing a mask, making it even harder for me to read his eyes or facial expressions.

" _I'm afraid, since you know where I live, I cannot let you go_." He said slowly.

" _You will let me return to the world above, and allow me to gain employment, until I can return to my rightful home._ " I said slowly, hoping I could use his apparent power against him.

" _Did you think you could use my own ability against me? Well your voice won't work on me. I don't know how you are able to use your voice to influence people; but it certainly won't work on me. However, I'll be lenient this once, and gain you a job as a chorus girl, where you will live in the dormitories, with the other chorus girls who live here_." He said slowly, before continuing normally.

"Follow me. You can easily get lost in the passages here. Once you are settled down in the dormitories, I don't want to see you again. If I do, there will be consequences." With that, he led me towards the gondola that was residing on the lake's surface. How did I miss that detail before though? I mean, I knew about the lake and the gondola before, so why didn't I notice it? As we walked, I kept trying to think about New York, hoping I would teleport myself out of this situation. However, it appeared my powers were not cooperating, as I still followed closely behind The Phantom. We soon arrived at a room vaguely familiar to me; as we stepped into Madame Giry's room. Inside there were photos all over a small dark wood dressing table, and the room was unlit and dark.

"I think Madame Giry might still be at rehearsals. She shouldn't be long though." He explained. It was almost like she had a sixth sense, as she entered the room, just after he finished his sentence.

"You should be more careful; you could be spotted by one of my chorus girls. And you can't afford a mistake like that." She said seriously, before her eyes fell upon me, causing me to step back warily.

"Have you resorted to kidnapping random girls off the street? Although I thought you were interested in my newest student who recently lost her father. I hear her talking a lot about an 'Angel of Music' visiting her, and I suspected you were involved somehow."

"I have not kidnapped her. She just randomly appeared in my lair. She claims to not know how she got there though. I would like her to be hired as a chorus girl, and for her to live in the dormitories. I trust you can keep her out of trouble." He explained, whilst I just stood quietly, even though I could hear every word he was saying, before leaving out of the room through the mirror. I wrung my hands a little, as she looked at me with a discerning gaze.

"What is your name and how old are you my dear?" She asked suddenly in a motherly tone.

"Caroline Aves Madame. I turned eighteen just last week." I replied politely.

"I thought you were younger. So your birthday falls in October?" She said matter of factly.

"My birthday falls on the October 31st." I replied concisely.

"Well, I am in need of chorus girls. Can you dance and sing?" She asked.

"I can sing; I have never tried dancing before though. But I am a fast learner, so I should be able to pick up the steps pretty quick." I replied quickly.

"For now rest. We start rehearsals early, be awake by six o'clock in the morning, and I'll introduce you to my daughter and her friend tomorrow." She explained gently, before she led me towards the dormitories.

"You look like you are about my daughter's size. You can borrow one of her nightgowns for now, until I can procure some clothes for you tomorrow." She explained quietly. Once I got changed, I lay in bed, trying so hard to get to sleep, in a world unfamiliar to me.

I woke up early next morning, to the hustle and bustle of the girl's dormitory. But what was I going to wear? I couldn't wear the outfit I was wearing when I arrived, as it doesn't fit with the time period. Also I needed a ballet uniform to dance as part of the chorus.

"Ah you must be Caroline. My mother told me this morning about you when I awoke. She also wanted to give you this, but you were still asleep." She said matter of factly, as she handed me a ballet tutu and leotard, as well as a pair of ballet slippers.

"Don't worry about learning the dance. My mother has allowed me to take you to a private room to practise since I am well rehearsed with the dance. Monsieur Reyer also told me to give you the sheet music to peruse." She said matter of factly. After getting into the clothes she gave me; which strangely enough fitted me perfectly, I followed her out of the room, towards the dance studio. I just hope I would master the layout of the Opera House quickly, because if I didn't I would instantly get lost. Once we arrived at the studio, we immediately got down to learning the new routine.

After several hours of practising, I flexed my foot a little, trying to dispel some of the pain in my toes. I definitely admire ballet dancers, for being able to dance on their toes, for such long periods of time.

"For someone who hasn't danced before, you have picked up the steps really well. I'm afraid there isn't a lot I can do about the pain though. It will be something you'll have to get use to over time." Meg said breathlessly, as my stomach gave an almighty growl.

"I can't believe I've neglected to ensure you are well fed! We better get something to eat before you attend rehearsals, so you know your cues, and the notes you have to sing." And after giving a small stretch, we made our way to the kitchen, to grab some bread and cheese, before making our way to the stage area. I winced and covered my ears, when I heard the most horrendous noise, coming from the stage area.

"That's La Carlotta. She's been the diva here for five seasons now. Sadly, the manager doesn't seem to realise the fact she can't sing. Even the Phantom has expressed his distaste for her voice." Meg explained quietly.

"The Phantom? Although I can see why he doesn't like her voice, it sounds positively ghastly." I replied quietly. Even though I knew about The Phantom, I had to keep quiet and try to blend in, to not draw too much attention to my quirks, or the fact I am not from around here.

"Not much is known about The Phantom of the Opera. But he has been here since the Opera House first opened. He sends notes, with constructive criticism on how to improve the performances. The current manager; Monsieur Lefèvre, paid him 20,000 francs a month, and listened to his advice. Sadly he is retiring, so we will be meeting the new managers today." So I apparently came into this world, around the time the musical is based, as we see the events of the musical playing out in front of me. I then looked up when I heard three distinct male voices approaching the stage. Much to Madame Giry's and Monsieur Reyer's chagrin, as they interrupted the rehearsals.

"This way gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production if Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'." I heard him explain to the two gentlemen with him. One of the gentlemen was tall and of average weight, with dark hair, and looked like he was in his late thirties, early forties. The other manager was short and rounder, with dark hair that wasn't as thick, and he also appeared to be of similar age to the other manager. However I found it hard to discern their age just from looks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met M. André and M. Firmin..." I heard him begin, as each manager bowed in turn, when introduced, to which I worked out Firmin was the taller one, whilst André was the shorter one.

"I'm sorry, M. Lefèvre, we _are_ rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment." The conductor interrupted.

"My apologies, M. Reyer. Proceed proceed..." Lefèvre said sincerely, before Reyer said.

"Thank you, Monsieur. 'Sad to return...', Signor." He said, after turning towards one of the performers.

"That's Piangi, Carlotta's husband and lead tenor." Meg explained. I heard the manager say:

" , our chief répétiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid." As the rehearsal continued, I heard Piangi sing:

"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice – your army has come home." Before Meg gestured for me to begin the dance I practised. As I danced, I still could pick up the conversation the managers were having, as they stood centre stage. But how was this possible? Especially when there was music playing? Was it something to do with the two mutants I met; the two who were almost animalistic in nature?

"Signor Piangi, our principal tenor. He does play so well opposite La Carlotta." Lefèvre explained, before Madame Giry said exasperatedly.

"Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" As she banged her cane on the stage angrily.

"My apologies, Mme. Giry." Before leading André and Firmin aside.

"Madame Giry, our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing, M. Firmin, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business." He continued.

"I keep asking you, Monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?" I heard Firmin ask suddenly. However, instead of answering the question, Lefèvre instead called his attention to the ballet dancers.

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets."

"Who's that girl, Lefèvre?" André asked curiously.

"Her? Meg Giry, Mme. Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, M. André, most promising." He explained. Suddenly, my attention was drawn to a girl with long curly brown hair, who absent-mindedly fallen out-of-step. I had to refrain from flinching, when I heard Madame Giry bang her cane on the stage again.

"You! Christine Daaé! Concentrate, girl!"

"Christine...What's the matter?" I heard Meg ask faintly.

"Daaé? Curious name." Firmin said to Lefèvre.

"Swedish." He said in reply.

"Any relation to the violinist?" André asked curiously.

"His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid." He explained, shaking his head a little. I heard the cue for the chorus to resume, and I opened my mouth to sing and join in.

[Chorus]

 _Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests –_

 _The elephants of Carthage!_

 _As guides on our conquering quests,_

 _Dido sends_

 _Hannibal's friends!_

I watched in awe as a life-sized mechanical replica of an elephant enters, before Piangi is lifted onto its back in triumph. I had to suppress the urge to wince as Carlotta started singing again.

[Carlotta] ( _Elissa_ )

 _Once more to my_

 _Welcoming arms_

 _My love returns_

 _In splendour!_

[Piangi] ( _Hannibal_ )

 _Once more to those_

 _Sweetest of charms_

 _My heart and soul_

 _Surrender._

I opened my mouth and sang, as the final chorus sounded.

[Chorus]

 _The trumpeting elephants sound –_

 _Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

 _Hark to their step on the ground –_

 _Hear the drums!_

 _Hannibal comes!_

As the elephant was led off, revealing two stagehands that were operating it from within, I heard Lefèvre clap his hands for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." However, everyone was still talking, and he was unable to talk over the cacophony of noise. I jumped a little, when Madame Giry banged her cane on the ground.

"Madame Giry, thank you – may I have your attention please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opéra Populaire, M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles André." I clapped politely, as they bowed, before Carlotta makes her presence felt.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now." Lefèvre introduced.

"Of course, of course, I have experienced all your greatest rôles, Signora." André said sincerely.

"And Signor Ubaldo Piangi." Lefèvre said, as he introduced him in turn.

"An honour, Signor." Firmin said sincerely.

"If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of 'Hannibal'. I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, M. Reyer objects..." He said grovelling, before his tone turned somewhat acerbic.

"My manager commands...M. Reyer?" Carlotta drawled.

"My _diva_ commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?" He asked stoically.

"Two bars will be quite sufficient." Firmin replied.

"Signora?" Reyer asked before making sure Carlotta was ready.

"Maestro?" Carlotta replied, before the pianist started to play the introduction.

[Carlotta]

 _Think of me,_

 _Think of me fondly,_

 _When we've said_

 _Goodbye._

 _Remember me_

 _Once in a while –_

 _Please promise me_

 _You'll try._

 _When you find_

 _That, once_

 _Again, you long_

 _To take your heart..._

As she sang, I looked up when I heard something coming from the catwalks. I saw the backdrop falling towards Carlotta, and without a second thought, I jumped forward, and pushed her out of the way, before it could crush her. However, instead of showing gratitude, she screeched.

"How dare you touch me you little wench?!" I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes, as I heard Meg, the ballet girls and the chorus sing panicked.

 _He's here:_

 _The Phantom of the Opera..._

 _He is with us..._

 _It's the ghost..._

"You idiots!" Piangi yelled as he looked up furiously, before rushing over to Carlotta.

"Cara! Cara! Are you hurt?" He asked quickly.

"Signora! Are you alright? Buquet! Where is Buquet?" Lefèvre yelled.

"Is no-one concerned for our prima donna?" Piangi asked.

"Get that man down here!" Lefèvre commanded, before saying to André and Firmin.

"Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this." Before the drop is raised, enough to reveal an old stagehand, holding a length of rope, which almost looked like a noose. I don't know what it was about this man; but he made me feel uncomfortable and on edge, as well as nervous.

"Buquet? For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?" Lefèvre asked angrily.

"Please, Monsieur, don't look at me: as God's my witness I was not at my post. Please, Monsieur, there's no-one there: and if there is, well then, it _must_ be a ghost..." I stepped back warily, when he suddenly turned to me, before pointing at me accusingly and saying slowly.

"And you should watch your back! The ghost won't appreciate your meddling!" As Meg said nervously.

"He's there: the Phantom of the Opera..."

[André]

 _Good Heavens!_

 _Will you show a little courtesy?_

"Mademoiselle, please!" Firmin said exasperatedly to Meg and the others.

"These things do happen." André said to Carlotta.

"Si! These things _do_ happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, _this_ thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!" She screeched, as Piangi dutifully fetched her furs from the wings.

"Amateurs!" Piangi yells, before they both left the building.

"I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt." I watched as he left, whilst everyone looked towards the new managers anxiously.

"La Carlotta will be back." André said happily.

"You think so, Messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opéra Ghost." Madame Giry said, as she held an envelope in her hand, and the girls twittered and twirled in fear.

"God in heaven, you're al obsessed!" Firmin said exasperatedly.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?" Firmin asked flabbergasted.

"Monsieur Lefèvre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte De Chagny as your patron." Madame Giry explained. The ballet girls twittering excitedly, whereas Christine suddenly takes hold of Meg nervously. But why did she react this way? I mean I know she knows the Vicomte, so what has she got to be so nervous about?

"Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself." André said haughtily.

"Will the Vicomte be at the performances tonight, Monsieur?" Madame Giry asked Firmin curiously.

"In our box." He replied.

"Madame, who is the understudy for this role?" André asked matter of factly.

"There is no understudy, Monsieur – the production is new." Reyer said nervously.

"Christine Daaé could sing it, sir." Meg said suddenly.

"The chorus girl?" Firmin asked curiously.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Meg said smugly.

"From whom?" André asked matter of factly.

"I don't know, sir." Christine replied nervously.

"Oh, not you as well!" Firmin said exasperatedly, before turning to André and continuing.

"Can you believe it? A full house – and we have to cancel!"

"Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been well taught." Madame Giry said slowly. I watched as Reyer paused for a moment, before saying with a slam of the music book.

"From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle." I then watched as Christine nervously stepped forward, before opening her mouth to sing.

[Christine]

 _Think of me,_

 _Think of me fondly,_

 _When we've said_

 _Goodbye._

I saw her try to walk away, before Madame Giry slammed her cane on the ground, causing both of us to flinch.

 _Remember me_

 _Once in a while –_

 _Please promise_

 _Me you'll try._

I faintly heard Firmin whisper to André.

"André, this is doing nothing for my nerves."

"Don't fret, Firmin." He whispered in reply, before Christine's voice suddenly grows in strength and splendour, and a feeling of being watched overcoming me.

 _When you find_

 _That, once_

 _Again, you long_

 _To take your heart back_

 _And be free –_

 _If you_

 _Ever find_

 _A moment,_

 _Spare a thought_

 _For me..._

"Get Christine fitted for her costume. We need to be ready for the gala in a couple of hours." Firmin said, before he left the stage with André, presumably to make their way to their office.

"Come Christine, let's get you ready for the performance. Caroline, can you go through the music with Monsieur Reyer please?" Madame Giry said stoically, before leading Christine away from the stage. I watched with jealousy in my heart, as she went towards the costume department. Even though it was her destiny, to grace the stage as prima donna, for just one night, I still felt jealous for the lucky break she got.

"Caroline! Pay attention!" Reyer snapped. I shook my head, before meekly apologising for my absentmindedness. However, it didn't take long for Reyer to realise the fact, I didn't need his tuition, where the music was concerned.

"I see you don't need to learn the music. But how did you pick it up so quick?" He asked curiously.

"I pick up things quick. Plus, my parents taught me how to sing; including famous songs from operas." I replied concisely. I mean it was partly true that my parents taught me to sing. They got me to sing all sorts of different songs, including some operatic numbers.

"I think you should make your way to the costume department; to make sure there is a costume available for you to perform in." Reyer explained. With a nod, I sought out the costume department, as I remembered going past it, on my way to the dance studio. I reached the door, and after knocking, entered when I was allowed entry.

"Ah you must be the newest addition to the chorus. We should have a costume to your sizing though." One of the costume ladies said, before rifling through a pile of costumes.

"Perfect, with some slight alterations, we can make this fit you perfectly." She said happily, before proceeding to do some small alterations to it. Once done, I put it on, before making my way back to the stage, before the performance starts.

 **~Two to three hours later~**

It was the third act, and I watched from the wings, as Christine sung her final aria. However, instead of watching in awe like everyone else, I watched with sadness and jealousy in my heart.

[Christine]

 _We never said_

 _Our love_

 _Was evergreen,_

 _Or as unchanging_

 _As the sea –_

 _But if_

 _You can still_

 _Remember,_

 _Stop and think_

 _Of me..._

 _Think of all the things_

 _We've shared and seen –_

 _Don't think about the things_

 _Which might have been..._

 _Think of me,_

 _Think of me waking_

 _Silent and_

 _Resigned._

 _Imagine me,_

 _Trying too hard_

 _To put you_

 _From my mind._

 _Recall those days,_

 _Look back_

 _On all those times,_

 _Think of all the things_

 _We'll never do –_

 _There will never be_

 _A day, when_

 _I won't think_

 _Of you..._

I could hear applause and bravos coming from the audience. However, through all of the bravos, the ones from Raoul became evident.

[Raoul]

 _Can it be?_

 _Can it be Christine?_

"Bravo!" And I watched as he raised his opera glasses.

[Raoul]

 _What a change!_

 _You're really_

 _Not a bit the gawkish girl_

 _That once you were..._

He lowers his opera glasses, before continuing:

 _She may_

 _Not remember_

 _Me, but_

 _I remember_

 _Her..._

[Christine]

 _We never said_

 _Our love_

 _Was evergreen,_

 _Or as unchanging_

 _As the sea –_

 _But please_

 _Promise me,_

 _That sometimes,_

 _You will think_

 _Of me!_

Applause rang around the hall, as the last note she vocalised, echoed around the room. I stood back, as the ballet girls all crowded her, and gushed over her success. She then handed each of them a flower from her bouquet, as Reyer stiffly gives his approval. However, I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes, as they gushed over her. Although I could see why The Phantom was so interested in her. I mean she is beautiful, popular and has the most angelic voice; all of the things I wish to be or wish to possess. I watched as Giry talked to Christine.

"Yes, you did well. He will be pleased." She then turned towards the dancers.

"And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such _ronds de jambe!_ Such _temps de cuisse!_ Here – we rehearse. Now! Caroline, could you escort Christine to her new dressing room please? It's Carlotta's former dressing room." And with that, I stoically led her to the dressing room, knowing I couldn't argue with Madame Giry on the matter. All the while, Madame Giry kept time with her cane, as the girls settled into rehearsing upstage. However, I didn't notice Meg following close behind, as we approached the door of the dressing room, and I heard the Phantom's voice out of nowhere.

[Phantom's voice]

 _Bravi, bravi, bravissimi..._

I saw Christine look around bewildered, before she goes to enter the dressing room. Meg follows close behind, which caused her to turn around in surprise. A look of relief graced her features when she saw her.

[Meg]

 _Where in the world_

 _Have you been hiding?_

 _Really, you were_

 _Perfect!_

 _I only wish_

 _I knew your secret!_

 _Who is this new_

 _Tutor?_

I watch as she enters the dressing room, followed by both Meg and I. However, she didn't seem to notice me, as she replies abstractedly.

[Christine]

 _Father once spoke_

 _Of an angel..._

 _I used to dream_

 _He'd appear..._

 _Now as I sing,_

 _I can sense him..._

 _And I know_

 _He's here..._

As the song continued, she sounded more trance-like, as she circled the room in a strange sort of daze.

 _Here in this room_

 _He calls me softly..._

 _Somewhere inside..._

 _Hiding..._

 _Somehow I know_

 _He's always with me..._

 _He – the unseen_

 _Genius..._

Meg looked uneasy, before she said in response.

[Meg]

 _Christine, you must have_

 _Been dreaming..._

 _Stories like this can't_

 _Come true..._

 _Christine, you're talking_

 _In riddles..._

 _And it's not_

 _Like you..._

However, it was like she didn't hear Meg, as she became increasingly ecstatic.

[Christine]

 _Angel of Music!_

 _Guide_

 _And guardian!_

 _Grant to me your_

 _Glory!_

[Meg]

 _Who is this angel?_

 _This..._

[Both]

 _Angel of Music!_

 _Hide_

 _No longer!_

 _Secret and strange_

 _Angel..._

[Christine] ( _darkly_ )

 _He's with me,_

 _Even now..._

[Meg] ( _Bewildered_ )

 _Your hands are cold..._

[Christine]

 _All around me..._

[Meg]

 _Your face, Christine,_

 _It's white..._

[Christine]

 _It frightens me..._

[Meg]

 _Don't be frightened..._

I looked on as they looked at each other, before I jumped when Madame Giry arrived.

"Meg Giry. Are you a dancer? Then come and practise." She said sternly, before Meg leaves meekly to join the dancers.

"Caroline. Could you give this note to Christine and help her out of her costume please?" I nodded, before taking the note from her outstretched hand.

"Madame Giry asked me to give you this." I said gently, before giving her the note.

"Here, let me help you out of your costume." I continued gently. Before I deftly undid the fastenings holding the skirt up, all the while I showed no emotion on my face.

"I saw you in the chorus. You dance really well. And your voice is beautiful. I haven't seen you before though."

"Thank you. I'm Caroline Aves. I arrived just today. Now let's get you out of this costume, and into something more comfortable. I have a feeling you will have a visit from the patron today. He might even invite you to supper." I replied, unaware I had used my voice to influence her, as I gestured to Christine to step out of the skirt. Once she stepped out of it, she went to pick out a dress, but wasn't she going to see her angel tonight? I shook my head, as I helped her into it, as the dress she picked had an in-built corset in it. I guess she bought the dress a while back with her wages. She then sat down, where I proceeded to pull the pins from her hair, and take the crown off of her head. She then quickly slipped off her ballet slippers, before slipping her feet into a simple pair of dark blue heels, which matched perfectly with the dress she picked out.

"Who sent you the note?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm not sure. All it says is: 'a red scarf...the attic...Little Lotte...'. But who could have sent me this note? I mean there is only one person who knows about Little Lotte and the attic and my red scarf. But it can't possibly be him can it?" She replied, as her brows furrowed a little in confusion. I looked up when I heard voices approaching.

"I'll leave you to your meeting with the managers and the patron." I said stoically, as I gave a curtsy and left the room. However, I stayed nearby, knowing what was to occur, once the patron leaves the room. I know The Phantom told me not to interfere, but I didn't want to see anyone get hurt, especially The Phantom. I listened intently, as I heard the managers and the patron approach her dressing room.

"A _tour de force_! No other way to describe it!" André said jovially.

"What a relief! Not a single refund!" Firmin said happily, holding a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Greedy." Madame Firmin said teasingly.

"Richard, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daaé." And I rolled my eyes at the irony of the situation. I mean if Meg and Madame Giry didn't come to her defence, she would still be singing in the chorus. In fact, if the Phantom didn't hear her singing in the chapel when she was seven, he wouldn't be so obsessed with her.

"Here we are, Monsieur Le Vicomte." Firmin said, as he indicated Christine's dressing room.

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." Raoul said, before taking the bottle of champagne from Firmin.

"As you wish, Monsieur." André said, before they both bowed and moved off, as Firmin muttered to André.

"They appear to have met before..." And I watched Raoul knock on the door and enter, without even waiting for Christine to give her assent, for him to enter the room. I found myself coming closer to the dressing room, without even thinking about the consequences of doing so. I listened closely as Raoul began to converse with Christine.

"Christine Daaé, where is your scarf?" He asked teasingly.

"Monsieur?" She asked, confused at first.

"You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin..."

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul. So it _is_ you!" She replied happily.

"Christine." As he said this, I slowly entered the room, without them noticing me enter, before hiding behind the dressing screen.

[Raoul]

' _Little Lotte let her mind wander...'_

"You remember that, too..." Christine said happily.

[Raoul]

' _...Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls...'_

[Both] As Christine joined in.

' _...or of goblins,_

 _Of shoes...'_

[Christine]

' _...or of riddles,_

 _Of frocks...'_

[Raoul]

"Those picnics in the attic..."

' _...or of chocolates...'_

"Father playing the violin." Christine said wistfully.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North..." Raoul said excitedly.

[Christine]

' _No – what I love best, Lotte said,_

 _Is when I'm asleep in my bed,_

 _And the Angel of Music sings songs in my_

 _Head!'_

[Both]

' _...the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'_

I watched as she turned in her chair to look at him.

"Father said 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I _have_ been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt of it – And now we'll go to supper!"

"I'll be glad to join you." She said happily. And after grabbing her cloak and scarf, she left out of the door. I crept out from behind the screen, before proceeding to tidy the mess we made. However, my musings were interrupted by tremulous music and the Phantom's voice coming from the large gold guilt mirror.

[Phantom's voice]

 _Insolent girl!_

 _Meddling in_

 _My affairs,_

 _Once again!_

 _Ignorant child!_

 _This foolish_

 _Young one,_

 _Interrupting my_

 _Plans!_

[Me] ( _Bravely_ )

 _Phantom! I hear you!_

 _I only did it_

 _Because..._

 _I don't want anyone_

 _To get hurt!_

 _But, Phantom_

 _I know how_

 _This ends..._

 _Please forgive me,_

 _Master!_

[Phantom's voice]

 _Innocent child,_

 _I shall forgive you,_

 _But for this indiscretion:_

 _I will take you down below!_

 _Look into the mirror_

 _My caged songbird_

 _For I am here_

 _In the flesh!_

My eyes widened when I saw his figure become discernible behind the mirror.

[Me]

 _Phantom!_

 _Ghost_

 _And guardian!_

 _Grant to me your_

 _Presence!_

 _Phantom of the Opera_

 _Reveal_

 _Yourself at last!_

 _Show yourself, strange_

 _Phantom..._

The glass was glowing and shimmering, before it opened, revealing an inferno of white light, where the Phantom stood stoically. Suddenly, he reached forward, before fiercely grasping my wrist, causing me to gasp at the pain and coldness. He pulled me through the mirror, before it closed behind me. At first, I tried to struggle out of his grasp, as we walked windingly through the labyrinth of corridors.

"Your struggling is futile! I warned you of the consequences, if you disobeyed my instructions!" Eventually, I stopped struggling, and instead just followed closely behind, the silence deafening, as we continued to walk through the many corridors. Without a thought, I found myself humming, to try and break the silence, as I found it almost deafening. However, the humming somehow progressed to singing, as I sang a song familiar and comforting to me.

[Me]

 _In sleep_

 _He sang to me,_

 _In dreams_

 _He came..._

 _That voice_

 _Which calls to me_

 _And speaks_

 _My name..._

 _And do_

 _I dream again?_

 _For now_

 _I find_

 _The Phantom of the Opera_

 _Is there –_

 _Inside my mind..._

I was surprised when the Phantom sang his part.

[Phantom]

 _Sing once_

 _Again with me_

 _Our strange_

 _Duet..._

 _My power_

 _Over you_

 _Grows stronger_

 _Yet..._

 _And though_

 _You turn from me,_

 _To glance_

 _Behind,_

 _The Phantom of the Opera_

 _Is there –_

 _Inside your mind..._

[Me]

 _Those who_

 _Have seen your face_

 _Draw back_

 _In fear..._

 _I am_

 _The mask you wear..._

But am I truly a mask for him, when I myself wear a mask, to hide my quirks? And would he allow such a thing, since it is clear he doesn't want me in his presence?

[Phantom]

 _It's me_

 _They hear..._

I guess he wasn't totally uncaring, after he got me a job and a roof over my head, when he could have just tossed me out on the streets. Also, I guess I am his voice in a way, as I channel his love for music, through my passion for music.

[Both]

 _Your/my spirit_

 _And your/my voice_

 _In one_

 _Combined:_

 _The Phantom of the Opera_

 _Is there –_

 _Inside your/my mind..._

I looked around as I heard voices singing.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera. Beware, the Phantom of the Opera..."

[Phantom]

 _In all_

 _Your fantasies,_

 _You always_

 _Knew_

 _That man_

 _And mystery..._

[Me]

 _...were both_

 _In you..._

[Both]

 _And in_

 _This labyrinth,_

 _Where night_

 _Is blind,_

 _The Phantom of the Opera_

 _Is there/here –_

 _Inside your/my mind..._

We arrived at the lair, and he immediately dragged me out of the boat, without saying a word. He turned me to face him, still grasping my wrist, before asking angrily.

"I want you to explain why she is going out with that fop!"

"I don't know what happened! I just mentioned the fact the patron and managers were visiting, and that she should get ready for their visit. Then she just changed into a dress, rather than her nightwear." I replied tearfully, once again struggling in his grasp.

"How can you use your voice to influence people?" He asked seething.

"I don't know. It didn't become apparent until I encountered you. I couldn't use this ability before I met you!" I replied tearfully, as the tears started to fall heavily down my cheeks.

"Why do you always answer in riddles?!" He asked angrily, as his grip tightened.

"Please let me go! You're hurting me!" I pleaded. However he didn't let me go, but he instead kept trying to get answers from me.

"I won't ask again! How are you able to use your voice to influence people?! Only I possess the ability to do so! And I have been asking myself how that is so all my life!" I decided to keep my mouth shut, especially since the term 'mutant' hasn't been coined yet, even though I suspected he was indeed a mutant.

"There is something you're not telling me isn't there?!" He yelled suddenly. But everything around me became almost painful, as I felt myself going into a meltdown. I tried to cover my ears, but the Phantom was still gripping my wrist, so I found myself unable to do so.

"Please let me go." I pleaded weakly, before I started falling within myself. Trying to transport myself to a world, where I feel safe and comforted. I wasn't sure what occurred next, as I became totally lost to the world around me, and surrendered to the darkness...


	4. Chapter 3

**Another chapter finally :) Sorry if it has taken so long :/ Damn stress killing my creativity :/ Anyhoo...I am getting distracted :/ As you know the only thing I own is my own lyrics and my OC :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Constructive criticism, reviews, favourites and follows are welcome as always :) Flames will be doused by Erik :) Now on with the show :)**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Three: My Power Over You, Grows Stronger Yet...**

 **Phantom's POV**

I looked on shocked, as Caroline fell within herself and collapsed to the ground. But what happened? What did I do to cause this bout of unconsciousness? All I did was try and get answers out of her; after all she was behaving pretty strangely, and able to use her voice to influence people. I placed her on my throne, before going to retrieve the smelling salts from the drawer. I waved them under her nose, before pulling away, as she coughed and spluttered a little.

"Mademoiselle Aves? Are you ok?" I asked slowly. However, instead of replying, she looked at me fearfully, as she tried to back away from me as far as she could, whilst she was still sitting on the throne.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I started slowly, hoping she could find it in her heart to forgive me.

"I just didn't realise, that my interrogation, would cause such a reaction in you. I promise it won't happen again." I continued beseechingly. I watched closely, waiting for a reaction, however, no emotions played across her face. How was it possible for a person to conceal everything they were feeling? I then heard her mutter quietly.

"Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..." But what was she hiding? Why should she conceal her feelings? What were her parents like before they were killed? What didn't she want me to know about? But why did I want to find out so much more about my guest? However, she still looked fearful of me, but there was something else playing across her face, that I couldn't quite decipher. Although I could tell there was fear, there was also something else. Was it guilt? Or perhaps shame? But what did she have to be guilty or ashamed of? I mean her reaction wasn't her fault. Although this was the first time, I had seen someone react so violently to me. But the task was at hand, to ensure this girl never disobeys my instructions ever again.

" _You will return to the world above. But if I catch you interfering again, you will be held down here as my prisoner, only allowed to leave for rehearsals and performances._ " I said slowly, as I used my voice to influence her. However, yet again, it appeared to have no effect on her, as her eyes didn't appear glazed over, unlike when I use my voice on other people.

"Do you understand what I am saying to you?" I asked slowly.

"Of course I do. But if anything strange happens, know it isn't my fault or my choice to do so." She replied stoically, anger however seemed evident in her tone.

"Follow me. I'll return you to the world above. And remember my warning." I said slowly, before making my way towards the boat, without waiting for a reply from her. Once we got back to the surface, I pushed her through the passageway door, before closing it behind her, not wanting her to think I am being too lenient towards her. I then made my way downstairs, to write notes to the managers; giving them instructions on the casting choices of the next opera. The next opera which is to be performed is called Il Muto, the casting choices being; Carlotta will play the Page Boy and Christine will play the Countess. Once the notes were written, I ensured they were delivered to each of the managers; but no-one will work out how the feat was performed. I then decided to get ready for the performance tonight, not knowing what was about to occur.

 **Caroline's POV**

I arrived back in the Opera House to see the ballet girls congregating backstage; whispering and giggling excitedly amongst themselves. Suddenly, there was a scream, causing me to flinch at the loud noise, as Joseph Buquet started showing off a lasso to the ballet girls.

[Buquet]

 _Like yellow parchment_

 _Is his skin..._

 _A great black hole served_

 _As the nose that never grew..._

I watched with disdain, as he showed how to defend against the lasso; by placing his hand between his neck and the noose, before pulling the rope taut. The ballet girls applauded with a mixture of horror and delight, as I rolled my eyes.

 _You must be always_

 _On your guard,_

 _Or he will catch you with his_

 _Magical lasso!_

Everyone jumped when a voice said coldly.

[Giry]

 _Those who speak_

 _Of what they know_

 _Find, too late, that prudent_

 _Silence is wise_

 _Joseph Buquet,_

 _Hold your tongue –_

 _He will burn you with the_

 _Heat of his eyes..._

She then suddenly turned towards me, as the girls dispersed and began rehearsing.

"Follow me; the managers want to see you." She said stoically. But why do the managers want to see me? And why didn't anyone see the shadow of the Phantom? But I guess that only happened, when he was bringing Christine back to the surface. I soon arrived at their door, and Madame Giry left, as I knocked nervously on their door. As I waited, I listened intently for the conversation they were having, however, there was a lack of conversation between them. Why weren't they discussing the notes they received? Did the Phantom not send them any notes? Or was there nothing to discuss about the notes sent? After all, Christine didn't disappear the night of the gala, so the papers would have nothing to report. I tried to appear less nervous, when I heard the managers assent my entry, and I slowly opened the door.

"Ah...Mademoiselle Aves, thank you for coming. I see you have been returned to us." Firmin said jovially.

"It seems the 'Opera Ghost' is mostly pleased with the performance; apparently Christine and the chorus were a great success, although the dancers could use some work. It appears our patron is showing an interest in our little songbird. However, we have to give our patrons what they want, and they want Carlotta back. So we will cast Christine has the pageboy, and Carlotta will be playing the lead." André continued, as my eyes widened in surprise. I mean, were they really that dense? It is clear Christine is more talented in voice; and deserves to be the lead over Carlotta.

"Why would the patrons want Carlotta? Shouldn't we listen to the Vicomte and the 'Opera Ghost'?" I asked curiously, not knowing my voice was slowly influencing them to change their mind.

"Maybe we should cast Christine as the lead." André said slowly.

"But she is unknown and a former chorus girl. Why should we cast her over the seasoned Carlotta?" Firmin said firmly, still apparently not swayed in terms of his opinion.

"But you heard the applause from the audience, plus there were no refunds." I said matter of factly, as unknown to me Firmin's, as well as André's eyes, began to glaze over.

" _In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daaé in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daaé plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent – which makes my casting, in a word, ideal_." I said slowly, to which André said in reply.

"Miss Daaé will play the role of the Countess."

"And Carlotta will be playing the silent role." Firmin continued.

"Now...Mademoiselle Aves...you will be part of the Act Three ballet. Please go to Madame Giry to rehearse the dance steps. We will meanwhile announce to the rest of the cast our casting choices." Firmin said matter of factly, and with a curtsy, I left the room in search of Madame Giry. Unaware that once again, I set different events in motion; changing the course of history, and the story playing out before my eyes. Soon enough I found Madame Giry, and I explained.

"I am part of the ballet in Act Three. Apparently I am to come to you to rehearse the steps."

"Of course. Meg! Could you go through the steps of Act Three with Caroline please?" I then followed Meg off the stage, before making our way to the dance studio.

"I heard the managers called you to their office. What did they want to talk about?" She suddenly asked curiously, when we arrived at the studio.

"Talking about the fact I returned, and about the casting choices for the next opera." I replied quietly, not elaborating any further.

"Yes where were you? I was so worried when you vanished, after being sent to help Christine. I saw Christine leave the opera house with the Vicomte, but you were nowhere in sight." She said concernedly.

" _I just turned in for the night. I was tired after the performance_." I lied smoothly, once again unwittingly influencing her with my voice, as I didn't want to reveal anything about the Phantom, as I couldn't betray him, not even to Meg; the only other girl I can trust here.

"I'm sorry for prying. I was just worried about you." She replied meekly.

"It's ok. I'm not angry at you. I just find it difficult to handle concern from other people." I replied gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's learn these steps shall we? Before your mother comes after us and accuses us of not working." I said teasingly. We then proceeded to learn the steps, which were not as hard as the previous opera's steps, and so it didn't take long for me to learn them.

"I wish I knew your secret. You learn everything so fast. At least you don't need to learn any notes this time, since you are just dancing ballet."

"So what should we do now?" I asked curiously, since all the steps were learned, and it appeared I didn't need any further teaching.

"I need to get back to the stage. I think it might be a good idea to see the seamstress, so she can sort out your costume." With a nod, I made my way to the costume department, unaware of the figure following close behind. However, as my journey progressed, something sent a shiver down my spine. But when I turned around, I saw no-one in sight. I soon found myself at the costume department, and I shook my head, before knocking gently on the door. Once I heard their assent to enter, I came into the room.

"Ah Mademoiselle Aves. So glad to see you again. I am guessing you are here about the Il Muto costumes?" The head seamstress said jovially.

"How did you know I had returned?" I asked curiously, as I nodded in agreement.

"News travels fast here at the Opera House. One way or another we find out things and so we know everything." She replied, as she took my measurements.

"Right, that's everything I need to do with you for now. I'll see you one week before the show starts, so I can do a costume fitting." She explained. After bidding her goodbye, I decided to go back to the stage, to watch the singers rehearsing. However, as I made my way back to the stage, something set me on edge; every noise I heard, made me look around nervously and clench my fists tightly.

"I see you've been interfering again. But it appears you have forgotten my warning, if you interfere with the Phantom's plans. Don't think I don't know about his interest in the Daaé girl, and he wouldn't appreciate you interfering. Remember; keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" I heard a voice say coldly, as I saw none other than Joseph Buquet, stepping into a slither of light, causing me to step back warily.

"Now it's time to teach you a lesson. To ensure the Phantom never catches you interfering ever again." Once again I stepped back, as he slowly walked towards me.

" _Leave me alone_!" I yelled, as he stopped suddenly. But I thought he wouldn't stop for anyone.

" _Now listen to me very carefully...you will leave me and the other chorus and ballet girls alone. You will also never hunt down the Phantom. You will leave him to live in peace. If I catch you doing anything you shouldn't, I will report you, and ensure you can never step foot in this Opera House ever again_." I then watched as with a nod, he went about his business. Once he was out of sight however, I sensed something else, and even though it felt familiar, it still set me on edge.

"I see you don't know when to stop interfering." A voice said coldly.

"Show yourself! I know it is you in the shadows!" I demanded angrily, not liking the fact he doesn't like what I do, even though I have no control over it. Also, it is rich coming from a man who stalks a girl who clearly doesn't love him.

"You know what you did wasn't right." The Phantom said slowly, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"If I could stop it I would, but I don't fully understand it myself; so how can I control something I don't understand?" I replied slowly.

"By not doing it in the first place." He replied stoically, and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Maybe he just didn't know how to help me. However, that didn't allow him to be so unhelpful with his advice, or lack understanding in terms of my situation. But I guess he isn't use to giving out advice to people, or maybe he just doesn't want to admit his lack of understanding.

"Unless you are going to give me some solid advice, I better get back to the stage, before Meg or Madame Giry come looking for me." I said stoically, not caring how abrupt or rude I was sounding right now.

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes...I'll always be watching you...so I don't want to catch you interfering again...and I don't like repeating myself." He said warningly, before disappearing into the shadows.

"Caroline I was so worried! You shouldn't be here alone, Buquet could easily hurt you." I heard Meg exclaim worryingly.

"Don't worry...he won't be hurting anyone ever again." I said cryptically, hoping she won't ask any more questions.

"I'll believe that when I see it." She said slowly, not surprised in the least, that she didn't trust what I just said.

"Let me escort you to the stage, so we can watch the chorus and the other singers." She said gently, before leading me towards the stage area. I then just watched and listened, as Christine started to sing. Everyone was in awe of her voice; all except me, knowing I could never match her in beauty and splendour. After a while I slipped away, as I couldn't bear to hear the voice of the girl, who captured the Phantom's heart. But why was I feeling such jealousy towards Christine? I mean, I shouldn't be jealous or possessive about the Phantom should I? So why did I want no other woman to have his heart? Was it possible for someone like me to fall in love so fast? Without realising it, I arrived at the roof, but how did I get here? I shivered a little as the wind swirled around me. Without a second thought, I found myself opening my mouth and singing what I was feeling at that moment; not realising I was being observed by a figure in the shadows.

 _There's some things I should have said_

 _I was too afraid_

 _It was just so hard to let you know_

 _Now it's all too late_

 _What we had was beautiful_

 _I didn't want to wreck it all_

 _Every day I think about the truth_

 _I wish I was [x2]_

 _Brave enough to love you [x2]_

 _I wish I was [x2]_

 _Brave enough to love you_

 _Brave enough, brave enough_

 _Brave enough to love you_

 _Stripped away the walls I built_

 _Like no-one ever has_

 _The hardest part's we'll never know_

 _If we were meant to last_

 _What we had was beautiful_

 _I didn't want to wreck it all_

 _Every day I think about the truth_

 _I wish I was [x2]_

 _Brave enough to love you [x2]_

 _I wish I was [x2]_

 _Brave enough to love you_

 _Brave enough, brave enough_

 _Brave enough to love you_

 _Brave enough to love you [x2]_

 _I wish I was [x2]_

 _Brave enough to love you_

 _Brave enough, brave enough_

 _Brave enough to love you._

But the question was: did I truly love him? Or was it just my obsession for the musical showing through? How can I fall in love with a man who I barely know, who pays attention to another girl? However, I jumped when a piece of fabric was placed around my shoulders.

"What are you doing out here? You could catch a cold." A voice said gently, however, instead of the voice making me happy, it saddened me a little. It was then I realised it was snowing, and I could hear confused voices coming from below. But why was it snowing? I didn't think it should be snowing, especially when it isn't quite winter yet. That was when the thought hit me; before I was transported to this world, there was a woman who summoned a snowstorm. Could this be my powers manifesting again? Were my powers only manifesting themselves, at times of emotional stress or anguish? But why do I have so many abilities? I just wished I could find someone who could explain my mutant abilities to me; and why they are so sporadic.

"Come inside, before you catch your death." And I felt myself being led away, as the snow continued to swirl around us.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked suddenly, when I noticed the fact I was wearing the Phantom's cloak. He shook his head, as we found ourselves on the catwalks. Before I could thank him, I felt the cloak disappear from my shoulders, and he was nowhere to be seen. But I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from him. With a shake of my head, I decided to call it a night, knowing rehearsals will start early tomorrow.

 **~The Next Morning~**

I woke up to see the rest of the ballet and chorus girls still sleeping peacefully. After quietly changing, I decided to grab some breakfast, before the canteen became really busy with the morning rush. As I ate in quiet contemplation, I thought about what happened yesterday. It appeared however that the sudden snowstorm, didn't really amount to anything. But why did it snow yesterday? What were my mutant powers? I shook my head as I brushed myself down, before making my way to the stage. I arrived and saw no-one in sight, so I decided to warm up and stretch, before practising the dance I was to perform in. However, I found myself so engrossed in what I was doing; I didn't notice anyone come on stage, until I heard voices sneer.

"Who does she think she is? She just appears out of nowhere, and then has the audacity to get a part in the next ballet. And she's interfering with that Daaé wench too, we can't allow that to happen." I stopped dancing and saw three chorus girls, standing with their hands on their hips. I didn't know their names, as I haven't really made any friends. However, why were they such saying hurtful things about me and Christine?

"At least I got my place here through hard work and determination!" I seethed, not believing or understanding the confidence I was exhibiting.

"How dare you talk to us like that?!" They asked simultaneously, as they all took a step closer, causing me to draw back warily.

" _I don't want any trouble! Just leave me alone!_ " I commanded, and strangely enough they drew back, with a glazed look in their eyes. I had to suppress a groan at the manifestation of my powers. I mean, if I didn't influence them, they would have probably harmed me, but I also know it is wrong to influence someone against their will. I then looked up as I heard other voices approach the stage, so I just resumed dancing, hoping to look like nothing suspicious happened. However, I flinched and nearly fell over when I heard a screeching coming towards the stage. I guess Carlotta heard about the casting choice, and wasn't happy in the least.

"How dare she replace me!? Where are the managers!?" She screeched, causing me to flinch and want to cover my ears.

"I'm afraid they are busy in a meeting at the moment. But they are not going to change the casting choices now. So either you accept the role you have been given, or you can quit." Madame Giry said stoically.

"This thing does not happen! You won't survive without me! You'll be begging me to come back in a week!" And with a slam of the door, she was gone.

"Caroline Aves! Come here please." Madame Giry announced across the stage. I warily walked up to her; worried about what was to occur next.

"Could you read through the script please? You are to play Serafimo's part. Luckily it is an easy role to learn, as their part is silent." She asked. With a nod, I was given the script, before I made my way to somewhere quiet and private, to read through the script. However, before I could find somewhere private; I found myself being pulled into the shadows. Before I could scream, a gloved hand covered my mouth.

"When are you going to stop interfering with my plans?" A voice asked coldly, causing me to furrow my brows in confusion. I thought he would be happy with the fact Carlotta was not going to be performing; after all he kept trying to get her replaced by Christine. When I didn't reply straight away, I felt his grip over my mouth tighten a little, causing me to whimper in pain. I think he realised he was still covering my mouth, as he moved his hand down, whilst still keeping a tight grip on me.

"I won't ask again. When are you going to stop interfering with my plans?"

"I thought you would be happy with the fact Christine is performing. But I will stop interfering when I know why I am doing so. I never intended for any of this to happen." I replied pleadingly.

"I wish you would stop speaking in riddles. I can tell you are not telling me everything. But I will let this slide, since it means Christine is performing, due to this interference. But I don't want you causing anymore trouble." And I nearly fell to the floor, as with a swish of his cloak, he disappeared into the shadows. Without a second thought, I ran towards the chapel, not caring it was his favourite haunt, to just sit in quiet contemplation. I arrived, and I found myself unable to look at the script, as I stared out of the stained glass window wistfully. Why did I always ruin everything I touched? Why did everything always go wrong when I was near? I just wished he would understand, that I wasn't intentionally interfering; that I would give anything to be 'normal'. With a reluctant sigh, I tried to learn the script, even though I had no lines to speak. However, I still had to learn how to be my character, and the stage directions for my character. But as the minutes passed, I realised I was getting nowhere, as all I could think about was my encounter with the Phantom, and the feelings running turbulently through my mind. Sadly, that night, my mind wouldn't sleep, as I twisted and turned in bed, to which I just stared at the ceiling sadly, as sleep failed to take over...


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys another chapter :) Sorry for the long wait :/ Combination of no internet, stress and writer's block :/ But I will try and upload more regularly if I can :/**

 **Erik: Once again with the excuses...**

 **Me: I bet you suffer from composer's block when you are upset or stressed...**

 **Erik: That is so not a thing *Raises an eyebrow***

 **Me: It so is...because I made it so *Winks***

 **Erik: *Rolls eyes* I'll forgive you this once I guess...since you are writing an awesome fanfic about me...but if it happens again, I may not be so lenient... *Strokes lasso menacingly***

 **Me: Ok...thank you to everyone who has been reading, following/favouriting and reviewing my story :) Constructive criticism is welcome as always :) Flames will be extinguished by Erik's lasso! I only own my own lyrics and OC...anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Four: Your Powers of Observation Serve You Well...**

 **Caroline's POV**

It was the next morning, and as I got changed and prepared for rehearsals, I found myself trying to suppress a yawn; as I failed to fall asleep last night. Once I was ready, I grabbed a quick breakfast, before making my way to the stage area. As I walked to the stage I ate my apple, as I found myself with a lack of appetite for some reason. Could the encounter with the Phantom last night still be bothering me? Or was it the apparent manifestation of my powers plaguing my mind still? When I got to the stage, I was the first person to arrive, and so I decided to try and learn my script again. However, I threw the script down in frustration, when the words became jumbled up in my mind.

"There's no need for such hostility is there?" A voice said teasingly in my ear. However, when I looked around, there was no-one in sight.

"Where are you?! Show yourself! I know you're there somewhere!" I yelled demandingly. I suddenly took a step back, when the Phantom stepped out of the shadows.

"Your powers of observation serve you well. But I also see you are having trouble learning the script. Would you like some help?" He asked curiously. But why would he want to help me for? I thought he didn't like my interference, so I thought he wouldn't want to help me at all.

"Is there a catch to this offer?" I asked warily, thinking his offer was too good to be true.

"No, there is no catch. Except the conditions already laid out to you, although it appears you have already broken those." He replied stoically, before picking up the script I threw to the floor.

"Meet me in the chapel after rehearsals; I will go through the script with you then." He said matter of factly. Before disappearing into the shadows; not allowing me to utter a reply or retort. However, I remained silent as the chorus and ballet girls piled onto the stage area.

"Ah Mademoiselle Aves. Bright and early as always. Could you see the costume department about your costume please? Since you are now playing the part of the Pageboy, as well as performing in the Act Three ballet." Firmin asked. With a nod and a curtsy in assent, I made my way to the costume department, hoping they won't be too annoyed about the extra workload or change to their schedule, like I am at the moment. Once I reached the costume department, I knocked on the door before entering, once I heard their assent for me to do so.

"Ah Mademoiselle Aves, it is nice to see you again. Are you here about your Pageboy costume?" I nodded in agreement, before the seamstress continued.

"It is mostly made, but I will just get you to try it on. Especially since it was made to originally fit the Prima Donna; and she is a bit better endowed compared to you." Before proceeding to help me into the costume. I then watched as she pinned and tucked the costume to fit my body perfectly. As she continued to alter the costume, it made me think about the fact I was chosen to play Carlotta's part. But why did they pick me to play such an important role? Was someone finally viewing me as capable to do so much more, rather than thinking there was so much I couldn't do?

"There we go, all done sweetie. We'll do a proper fitting in two weeks time; before the first performance is due to begin." She explained gently. With a nod, I made my way back to the stage, to see what I should do now my costume has been fitted.

"Since you have learned the dance, you could find somewhere quiet to learn the script, if that pleases you." Madame Giry explained gently. And with that, I made my way to the chapel, knowing I would have some privacy to read the script there. However, when I arrived at the chapel, I immediately felt on edge, as a feeling of being watched became prevalent.

"Come out from the shadows! I know you have been watching me this whole time!" I demanded, as I spun around, waiting to see even a shadow of the Phantom.

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well." He said stoically, as he stepped out of the passageway behind the angel mural.

"I take it you are here to look through the script. I suspected Madame Giry would allow you to rehearse the script. Especially since I explained to her the trouble you are having learning it." He continued matter of factly.

"Why are you helping me so much?" I asked curiously, thinking there was some sort of catch to his offer, or that this was some strange surreal dream.

"I'm not sure...but something is telling me, that you are just as lost and alone as I am." He replied cryptically.

"But let's get down to business shall we? It won't be long before the first performance, and I want you to know the script by the time the performance is due to start." He continued matter of factly. We then spent the next few hours going through the stage directions, as well as my cues, until I tried to suppress a yawn.

"How careless of me, we have been at this for hours. We will continue this tomorrow. Instead of going to the stage, like you normally do in the morning, come instead to the chapel, I will meet you there." He said gently. With a curtsy and a small thank you, I made my way back to the dormitories, before turning in for the night.

 **~The Next Morning~**

I woke up early the next morning, to see the other girls still sleeping peacefully. I crept out of bed, before changing into a simple dress, and making my way to the chapel. I arrived and at first I saw no-one in sight, but then I saw a shadow in the corner, and knew he was there.

"Good morning." I said quietly with a smile, as his eyes widened in surprise. But why was he so surprised that I showed up? After all, he requested it of me, and if someone asks something of me, I would do it; no matter the potential consequences of doing so. However, people have always taken advantage of my naivety, and lack of experience, due to the fact I look so young to everyone.

"Why are you so trusting towards me? I am a monster." He breathed quietly.

"I see no monster, just a man who is feared and misunderstood; all he is looking for is love and acceptance." I said quietly, as I looked him in the eye, to which he stepped back a little in shock.

"But let's get down to business shall we?" I asked quietly, to which he just nodded in agreement. It was then I realised that I just said the same thing, as the Phantom did the day before. Once again, we spent many hours going through stage directions and cues, until my stomach gave an almighty growl.

"It appears you no longer need my assistance. You really are a fast learner. I'll leave you to get some lunch, before you practise for the Act Three ballet." He explained matter of factly, before disappearing into the shadows, once again not allowing me to reply. I shook my head a little, before making my way to the dining hall. As I ate, I thought about what I said to the Phantom. Did I really mean what I said? Is he truly a man who is just misunderstood and feared? Or was I only saying such things, because I am obsessed with everything to do with him? After eating lunch, I made my way to the dance studio, before getting lost in the motions of the dance, or at least trying to. After a while I stopped, as all I could think about, was my encounter with the Phantom over the past few days. He keeps threatening me to comply with his instructions, and yet he hasn't imprisoned me, even though he kept threatening to do so. Does that mean he won't follow through with his threats? Have I started unwittingly melting the ice he formed around his heart? That was when I heard the clock chime six times, and I decided to call it a day, before getting some dinner from the dining hall. But once I finished eating dinner, I found myself unsure about what to do with my spare time. After all, I haven't really made any friends here, not that I really want to, so what can I do? I then decided to seek solace in the chapel, hoping my parents could hear my prayers, from their place in heaven.

"Hi mum, hi dad. I don't know if you can hear me, or if your even there. But...I miss you." I began, as immediately the tears started to fall, before I continued, as I firmly wiped them away.

"Why were you taken from me so soon? I wish you were here to support me right now. You'll never guess where I am though; but you'll love where I am mother. Yes...I have ended up in the world of the Phantom of the Opera himself; your favourite musical mother. I wish you were here mother; it's beautiful and just like the musical. But I am unwittingly changing events, and I don't know how I am doing it. I know I shouldn't be interfering; but I don't understand my powers quite yet, so I don't know how they work. But I think the Phantom is a mutant; and he is real, he is not a myth. But you would have loved to have met him; his voice is beautiful, and he is so dark and charismatic. I hope you can hear me, and I will see you someday." After bowing my head a little and clasping my hands together, I went towards the dormitories, in the hopes I could catch some much needed sleep. Little did I know a figure had been observing from the shadows the entire time...?


	6. Chapter 5

**Another chapter :) I seem to be on a roll now :) These shorter chapters are definitely better :) Thank you to everyone to has been reading so far :) Please leave some kind words of encouragement to know what I am doing is right :) As you know I only own Caroline :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) And I hope you like the nod to the original Gaston Leroux novel :) Constructive criticism is welcome as always, and flames will be promptly put out by Erik's lasso :) Now on with the show :)**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Five: In My Dark My Heart Heard Music...**

 **Phantom's POV**

I stepped out of the shadows, after Caroline left the chapel, as I looked at the now empty chapel in shock, as another emotion played across my mind; confusion. But why was it whenever I encountered this girl, she left my mind reeling with unanswered questions? What were these powers she spoke of? What did she mean when she called me a mutant? Why was she implying I was real to the spirit of her mother? I mean...everyone at the Opera House knows I exist; even though they call me the 'Opera Ghost'. However, the new managers didn't believe I existed, and Christine believed I was the spirit of her dead father; her 'Angel of Music'. So did I truly exist? Was I really living at all? Or was I merely surviving rather than living? Who was this mysterious girl really? And where did she come from? With a frustrated sigh, and a swirl of my cape, I disappeared into the dark passageway, forever lost in shadow, as in my dark my heart heard music.

 **~The next morning~**

 **Caroline's POV**

Once again I woke up before the other ballet girls, and after giving a small stretch, I quickly got changed, before getting a small breakfast from the canteen. However, as I ate my breakfast and made my way to the chapel, my thoughts drifted to the Phantom; a regular occurrence as of late. Once I arrived at the chapel, I said happily.

"Good morning. How are you this fine morning?"

"I am pleased to see you this morning." He replied stoically, almost like he was not quite answering the question. And was it me, or did it look like he didn't have much sleep last night?

"Is everything ok? You look tired." I asked gently.

"I'm fine." He clipped evenly, causing me to flinch a little.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so short with you. It's just I haven't really had anyone concerned about my wellbeing before." He explained gently.

"Is there anything you want to go over before the performance tomorrow?" He continued, to which I shook my head.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything...I won't judge." He said gently. However, as I looked at him, I swear there was an emotion playing across his eyes; one I was unable to decipher. It was like he was hiding something from me.

"Is something wrong? You're hiding something. I don't know how I can tell, but something is telling me, that there is something you don't want to say to me." I probed gently, as hesitation played across his eyes.

"What did you mean when you suspected I was a mutant?" He asked quickly, causing my eyes to widen in surprise, as I realised he must have heard the 'conversation' I had with my parents last night. How dare he invade my privacy, and listen in to my private conversation like that?

"Were you listening in last night?" I seethed, as I took a step closer to him, causing him to step back warily, to which I smirked inwardly, when I was able to scare the usually feared Opera Ghost. A moment later, he just nodded stoically.

"How dare you? That conversation was private...is there anything else in my life here that isn't private?" I asked angrily.

"I apologise. I didn't mean to intrude. I was returning from running some errands, when I heard your tearful confession, I wanted to go and comfort you, but was unable to find the courage to do so." He replied passionately, to which I sighed heavily. Do I forgive this indiscretion this one time?

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I just find it so hard to talk to someone, especially when something is wrong." I explained meekly.

"So...is there anything you would like to do mademoiselle?" He asked curiously, as he suddenly changed the subject.

"I thought you would be spending time with Christine." I said meekly.

"She's been spending all of her time with the _Vicomte_. Also, she is perfect; she doesn't need to rehearse further." He replied, with a hint of something akin to sarcasm I believe, to which I had to suppress the tears wanting to fall. After all, of course Christine would be perfect, unlike me who is imperfect. Yet if that is the case, why is the Phantom spending so much time with me; especially when my part is silent, and so not very important? Why would he spend so much time with a girl who is imperfect, and disliked by all of the other chorus girls?

"I can tell something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked suddenly, causing me to look up in surprise.

"Nothing is bothering me. What are you talking about?" I replied quickly, not trusting this sudden change in his personality right now.

"I won't probe you for information, but if you ever want to talk about anything, just come here to the chapel and call for me, I'll answer your call." He said gently, before disappearing from the room, without so much as a goodbye. With a roll of my eyes, I decided to grab some lunch, before the dining hall became too crowded. After getting some bread and cheese, as well as some fruit, I decided to eat my lunch on the roof; as the weather was nice and it will be quiet up there. As I ate in quiet contemplation, my thoughts drifted back to the Phantom; I could tell he was tired even if he wouldn't admit it. It was then I decided to visit him down in his lair. After all I knew about the traps, and I know my way down to his lair, so what's the worst that could happen? And so, after finishing my lunch, I brushed myself down, before quietly making my way to the chapel, knowing there was a passageway down to the lair from there. But where was the switch which opened the passageway? I continued to look around the room, hoping the location of the switch would just come to me. I then took a closer look at the mural, since that is where the Phantom always comes out, so that must be where the switch is. As I continued to look at the mural, I noticed four sconces on the wall, all made from the same dark black metal. However, one of the sconces was slightly different to the other three. Instead of it being pure black, it looked more like a coppery black colour. However, unless you were looking closely, or very observant like I am, you wouldn't really notice; especially in the low light of the chapel. After pulling it firmly, I stepped back as the wall slowly opened, allowing me to slip past the gap, before I closed it behind me. At first I mentally cursed myself for not bringing a candle with me, however, as I slowly started walking down the passage – keeping my hand at the level of my eyes; I noticed the fact I was able to actually see in the dark. I know it isn't a mutant ability of the Phantom to see in the dark, so why was I able to do so? Was it something to do with the two mutants I met on the snow covered road? The two mutants who were animalistic in nature. Were they able to see in the dark too? As I continued to walk down the passage, I swear I was not making any progress, when suddenly I found myself falling, as the floor disappeared from beneath my feet. I groaned when I hit solid stone beneath me, knowing there would be a bruise there in the morning. But before I could get use to the darkness, there was a sudden bright light, to which I had to shield my eyes, so I wasn't blinded. I immediately recognised where I was, as I found myself in a familiarly terrifying room. I was surrounded by mirrors in a six-sided room, with a large iron tree in one corner with the Punjab lasso, lying ominously at the foot of the tree. At first I panicked upon finding myself in the Phantom's infamous torture chamber, but I soon calmed as I realised it won't get me out of the room. I then racked my brains, to try and remember how to get out of the room. However, due to the stress and panic I was experiencing, I found myself unable to remember anything, from the Phantom novel I had once read. Without warning, I began to cry and scream hysterically, in the hopes the Phantom would hear me, and release me from this torturous prison, before he starts up the torture chamber. However, after what felt like hours of screaming, I had to stop as my voice became hoarse, yet there appeared to be no sign of rescue from the elusive Phantom. Maybe he wasn't even there, and I ruined my voice for nothing. Would the managers even notice my absence? Would they find someone to replace me? Or would they just cancel the show? I found myself perking up for a moment, when I thought I heard footsteps approaching the door, but the door never opened, as the heat of the room began to increase. As I began to sweat profusely, I tried my best to find a way out, however the heat made me feel fuzzy-headed and so very forgetful. Before darkness overtook my senses, I muttered under my breath.

"Erik...please help me..." In the hopes he would hear my plea, unaware of the fact I used his name, and that he had heard my weak plea of help...


	7. Chapter 6

**Another chapter :) Sorry it has been so so so long :/ Combination of stress causing writer's block plus no laptop for nearly a week does that to you :/ But now I have a new laptop I can type again :) According to the experts my battery exploded and my hard drive was on the verge of dying...luckily I didn't lose anything :) Anyhoo...as you know I only own OCs and own lyrics :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Reviews, follows and favourites are welcome as always :) Now on with the show :)**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Six: This is What Happens When You Push Yourself Too Hard...**

 **Phantom's POV**

I was locked away in my music room, when the alarm signalling someone had fallen into my torture chamber went off. With a sly smile, I went over to the lever next to the door, before pulling it down, to set off the heat in the room. However, when I proceeded to make my way to the music room, I heard a weak plea for help, and someone calling out my name. But how did this person know my name? After all, very few people knew my name; one of them being Madame Giry. It was at that moment I recognised the voice, who called out my name. Without a second thought, I turned off the torture chamber, before quickly opening the door. As I opened the door, the heat hit me, as my eyes fell upon the prone, unconscious figure of Caroline. However before I could pick her up, and bring her out of the still hot chamber, she suddenly jerked awake, causing me to step back in shock. How did she recover so quickly? Just moments before she was unconscious, and now she was alert and wide awake.

"You saved me." She breathed hoarsely, as she looked at me with wide eyes. I found I just stared at her in shock, until I mentally shook my head, when I realised that the silence had gone on for too long, and that there was something wrong with her throat.

"Don't talk...it sounds like you have strained your voice calling out for help. Let me get you some water." I said stoically, before leading her towards the kitchen, and filling a glass with some water. I then watched as she quickly drank the water, before giving me the glass with a small smile on her face. I then noticed the tear tracks which had dried on her face.

"You have been crying." I stated, as I found myself wiping the tracks from her cheek. I sighed when she stepped back, a look of shock and embarrassment evident on her face. I cleared my throat, before asking stoically.

"How did you know my name?" To which she looked at me with confusion; her eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"I heard you call out my name, just after I turned on the torture chamber. Now...very few people know my name, and I most certainly didn't say it to you. So how come you know it?" I asked stoically.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said stoically; to which I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at her cryptic reply.

"If you won't tell me; I will find a way to get the information out of you." I said coldly, as her eyes widened in fear, and she shrank back a little.

"But more importantly...why did you come down here?" I continued slowly, hoping I didn't scare her too much with my threat.

"I wanted to see you...I was concerned about your wellbeing...so I wanted to make sure you were ok." She replied meekly, as she wrung her hands, and looked down at her feet.

"While I thank you for your concern, I am fine. But I should return you to the world above. It is getting late, and you need rest before the performance tomorrow evening." I said stoically, as I lifted her chin to meet my gaze, before clearing my throat, and leading her towards the world above. Once we reached the doorway which leads to the chapel, I turned on my heel, before leaving her without a word, with a swirl of my cape. All the while, I thought about how Caroline had come into my life and changed it; but was it for the better, or was it for the worst? I then sought out my student; in the hopes I would see her, before the performance tomorrow, and making sure she was ready to grace the stage once more. However, when I reached her dressing room, I growled and tightly clenched my right fist, when I saw the fop with her. But what was he doing here? Lately I have noticed the fop, spending way too much time with my student, leading her astray from her lessons, and from her Angel of Music.

" _Christine..._ " I breathed into her ear, to which I smirked when I heard her ask the fop worryingly.

"What was that?" Before I left down the passageway with a dramatic swirl of my cape.

 **Caroline's POV**

After the Phantom left me in the chapel, I fell to the floor with a sob, as I knew where he was going to go. But why was I feeling like this? Why should I be upset about the Phantom seeing his student; especially when the student in question is so totally perfect? Was it possible that I had begun to fall in love with the Phantom; something Christine could never begin to comprehend? I shook my head, and harshly wiped the tears from my eyes, before making my way to the dormitories; hoping to get enough sleep before the performance tomorrow.

 **~The next morning~**

It was early morning, and I found myself walking to the roof, as I had a restless night's sleep the night before; my thoughts were plagued by the Phantom. Why were his emotions so changeable? One moment he was kind and sincere, the next he would be cold and distant. But why was I so upset about him visiting his student? After all, Christine is his student, so he is allowed to visit her before a performance. Was it because I knew of his feelings for his student? Was I jealous of Christine's voice and good looks; things I do not possess as readily as Christine? Why was I trying to attain something which was unattainable? I ran my fingers through my hair frustratingly, as my head began to hurt, due to all the unanswered questions running through my mind. I found myself falling to the floor, as the pain became too much for me, the last thing I heard, was a gentle voice saying:

"Caroline... This is what happens when you push yourself too hard."

I woke up some time later, feeling panicked as tonight was the performance. Had I missed it? Did the managers have to replace me? Did they have to cancel it instead? Will I be tossed out onto the streets?

"There is no need to panic Mademoiselle Aves, you haven't missed the performance. You still have time to get ready and into your costume." It was then I recognised the fact the voice belonged to the Phantom. But why was the Phantom being so formal? I mean earlier he used my first name, but now he is being so formal towards me. I then realised however that I was in Madame Giry's room; but why bring me here, especially since he was risking being seen by some of the chorus girls?

"This was the closest place to bring you, without putting your life at risk. Madame Giry should be here any moment now." The Phantom explained, just as the door opened, and Madame Giry stepped into the room.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked curiously, to which I nodded in assent.

"Follow me my dear, it is time to get into your costume, the performance is due to start in a couple of hours." She explained gently, before leading me out of the room; with a nod of thanks towards the Phantom, and taking me to the costume department. Once we arrived, I was left to get changed into my Page Boy costume, which gave me time to think about what was to occur at tonight's performance. But would the death of Joseph Buquet still occur? After all, he hasn't harmed any of the chorus girls, since my last encounter with the man, so he shouldn't have to die. Also, he hasn't been hunting down the Phantom; so there is no reason to kill him is there? Once I was in my costume, I made my way to the backstage area, to get myself mentally prepared for the performance, before I had to go on stage. I looked up nervously as the overture began to play; to which I got in position on the bed behind the drapes, as I heard the managers and Raoul conversing between them, as they made their way to their box.

"Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats? I shall be sitting in Box Five." Raoul said haughtily, as my eyes widened in surprise, before quickly getting back into character. Why would he sit in the Phantom's box, knowing there is a great risk in doing so?

"Do you really think that's wise, Monsieur?" André asked nervously, and I agreed wholeheartedly with his question.

"My dear André, there would appear to be no seats available, other than Box Five." Raoul replied matter of factly, as I envisaged the scene that was on stage as the front cloth rises; the room revealed is an eighteenth century salon, with a canopied bed positioned centre stage. In this room there are two epicene or unmasculine men; one is a hairdresser and one is a jeweller who is attended by Meg. There is also an older woman who is the Countess' confidante. Everyone apart from Meg is gossiping about the Countess' liaison with my character.

[Confidante]

 _They say that this youth_

 _Has set my Lady's_

 _Heart aflame!_

[1st Fop]

 _His Lordship, sure,_

 _Would die of shock!_

[2nd Fop]

 _His Lordship is_

 _A laughing-stock!_

[Confidante]

 _Should he suspect her, God protect her!_

[All three]

 _Shame! Shame! Shame!_

 _This faithless lady's_

 _Bound for Hades!_

 _Shame! Shame! Shame!_

The curtain then parted, revealing the Countess and me kissing passionately, before pulling away suddenly, as I heard the managers talking amongst themselves.

"Nothing like the old operas!" André said jovially.

"Or the old scenery..." Firmin said.

"The singer the audience want..." André continued, as I noticed what he said, was different to what he said in the musical.

"The old audience..." Firmin continued.

"And every seat sold!" André said jovially.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong could it?" Firmin asked, as once again what he said was changed, and he nodded towards Raoul in Box Five, as I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his statement. Then I got into character, as Christine's angelic voice rang through the theatre.

[Countess]

 _Serafimo – your disguise is perfect._

I put my hand to my ear and leaned over, to which Christine did the same, when we both heard a knock on the 'door'.

 _Why who can this be?_

[Don Attilio]

 _Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._

I watched as Don Attilio was admitted by the Countess. As I proceeded to start dusting the bed canopy with a large feather duster. As I continued to dust, I leant over and shook my behind with exaggerated motions.

"My love – I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid." Don Attilio said.

I heard him step to one side, before whispering towards the audience.

"Though I'd happily take the maid with me." As he shook a little in excitement, and sort of cooed excitedly, as I looked up from dusting and rolled my eyes.

"The old fool's leaving!" The Countess said excitedly towards the audience, as her breathing increased.

"I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!" He whispered towards the audience.

"Addio!" He said to the Countess.

"Addio!" She said in reply.

"Addio!" They both said to each other, before he goes and pretends to leave the room, but instead hiding and proceeding to watch the action.

[Countess]

 _Serafimo – away with this pretence_

Before we stood in the centre of the 'room', and allowing her to rip off my skirt; revealing my manly breeches beneath.

 _You cannot speak but kiss me in my_

 _Husband's absence!_

We proceeded over to the chaise, before throwing the duster to the floor, and kissing each other passionately. We parted from each other, before I slowly started stroking her arm.

 _Poor fool, he makes me laugh!_

 _Haha,_

 _Haha!_

 _Time I tried to get a better better half!_

[Countess and Chorus]

 _Poor fool, he doesn't know!_

 _Hoho,_

 _Hoho!_

 _If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!_

We looked up simultaneously when we heard the Phantom's voice, seemingly from nowhere; although I knew it was coming from somewhere above our heads – probably from the catwalks.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" I heard Meg whisper terrified.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera..." As I watched a general reaction of bewilderment befall everyone; including the audience.

Christine and I then muttered simultaneously.

"It's him...I know it...it's him..." I flinched when I heard a voice from the wings say.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" And I realised the voice belonged to Joseph Buquet, who for some reason was standing in the wings, rather than the catwalks.

"A toad, Monsieur? Perhaps it is you who are the toad..." I heard the Phantom mutter, as unease overcame everyone again. I then watched as Christine conferred with the conductor, before we picked up from the opening of the scene.

[Countess]

 _Serafimo, away with this pretence!_

 _You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!_

And I noticed the opera would now continue without a hitch, as I knew the Phantom would never do anything to harm or tarnish his ingénue's reputation.

It was before the Act Three ballet was to begin, and I watched as the stage crew moved around the set, getting it ready for the next act. However, I heard something coming from behind me, and I turned around to see Joseph Buquet coming towards me.

"Please Monsieur...I have to be on stage soon...the managers will be displeased if I am not there." I pleaded, as I held up my hands in a gesture of surrender.

"You have interfered for far too long. I am surprised the Phantom hasn't done away with you yet." He said slowly.

"Please leave me alone." I pleaded again, as I felt scared of what he would do to me. He suddenly tried to pounce on me, and as I dodged, my powers manifested themselves, as a moment later I found myself on the catwalks.

"You are a freak just like the Phantom! I'll do away with you first, and then I will ensure the Phantom doesn't haunt these walls anymore!" He yelled, as I heard the music playing for the Act Three ballet below, and he pulled out a knife. As the music continued to play, I swear I saw a shadow pass behind me, and I knew it would cause Meg to dance out of step, as she becomes aware of the shadow's presence.

"Please don't hurt me." I said tearfully, as I backed away, unaware of the fact I was getting too close to the end of the catwalk, until it was almost too late. As I almost fell to my death, I felt someone grab my arm, before pulling me away from the edge. I shook my head, to see none other than the Phantom in front of me. But before I could express my gratitude, there was an inhuman yell, and I exclaimed suddenly.

"Look out behind you!" As Joseph Buquet came towards us, still wielding the knife; I felt the Phantom pull me out of the way suddenly. I looked on in horror, as he fell to his death, as the ropes wrapped tightly around his neck like a noose, before he hit the floor. I knew he immediately died, as the screams echoed around the theatre, causing me to cover my ears in pain, and for me not to notice the Phantom fleeing the scene. However, even though my head was pounding, I could still faintly hear what was going on below.

"Raoul! Raoul!" I heard Christine call out, followed by Raoul running on stage and embracing her, as the screams began to die down a little.

"Christine, come with me..." He said gently to Christine, as he led her away.

"No...to the roof. We'll be safe there." She said quickly in reply, as they hurry off towards the roof. I then looked down at the action, as stagehands and policemen crowd the stage, as Firmin tried to placate the audience, by announcing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident...simply an accident..." Before running towards the roof, knowing what was to occur next, as Firmin's words rang through my mind, and rang so true compared to the musical. Although was it really murder in the musical? I know it is implied in the musical that Buquet was murdered, but could it have been in self defence? I eventually reached the roof, as I hidden behind a nearby statue, just before I heard Raoul and Christine approach the roof. Nearby there was a statue of 'La Victoire Ailé'; a statue consisting of three statues, the main one was holding aloft what appeared to be a lyre. I could also see Apollo's Lyre statue; where the Phantom was hiding. I knew what was about to occur, as I heard them start to sing.

[Raoul]

 _Why have you brought us here?_

[Christine]

 _Don't take me back there!_

[Raoul]

 _We must return!_

[Christine]

 _Who will he kill next?_

[Raoul]

 _Be still now..._

[Christine]

 _His eyes will always be there!_

[Raoul]

 _Christine, don't say that..._

[Christine]

 _Those eyes who watch my every move!_

[Raoul]

 _Don't even think it..._

[Christine]

 _And if he has to kill_

 _Everyone who gets in his way –_

[Raoul]

 _Forget this waking nightmare..._

[Christine]

 _The Angel of Music will kill..._

[Raoul]

 _This Angel is a fable..._

 _Believe me..._

[Christine]

 _...and kill again!_

[Raoul]

 _There is no Angel of Music..._

[Christine]

 _My God, who is this man..._

[Raoul]

 _My God, who is this man..._

[Christine]

 _...who follows me...?_

[Raoul]

 _...this man of legend...?_

[Christine]

 _I don't think_ I _can escape his gaze..._

[Raoul]

 _Whose is this voice you hear..._

[Christine]

 _...I never will!_

[Raoul]

 _...with every breath...?_

[Both]

 _And in this_

 _Labyrinth,_

 _Where night is blind,_

 _My Angel of Music_

 _Is here:_

 _Inside your/my mind..._

[Raoul]

 _There is no Angel of Music..._

[Christine]

 _Raoul, I've heard him –_

 _I've heard his_

 _Heavenly voice,_

 _The heavenly voice_

 _That has haunted me_

 _Since childhood..._

 _Childhood..._

 _Raoul, I've never seen him!_

 _So is the voice_

 _Even real?_

 _Will I ever see_

 _The Angel behind_

 _That voice..._

 _That voice..._

However, I noticed her become trance-like, even though she had never met the Phantom, and so couldn't really fear or become infatuated with him.

 _Yet his voice,_

 _Fills my spirit_

 _With a strange, sweet sound..._

 _Every night_

 _I hear music_

 _In my mind..._

 _Through his music_

 _And teachings_

 _My voice was allowed_

 _To grace_

 _The stage..._

 _And I sang_

 _As I'd never_

 _Sang before..._

[Raoul]

 _What you heard_

 _Was a dream_

 _And nothing more..._

[Christine]

 _Yet there was another_

 _Voice which I do not_

 _Recognise..._

 _She suddenly appeared_

 _Into my life,_

 _And through some unworldly power_

 _She changed my life_

 _Forever..._

I realised at that moment that she was talking about me. But how did I change her life? I mean she would have met the Phantom if I didn't interfere, but then that means she got to grace the stage, and the chandelier didn't fall. However, Buquet still died; although he wasn't murdered like it was implied in the musical. I then heard Raoul sing comfortingly.

[Raoul]

 _Christine..._

 _Christine..._

[Phantom]

 _Christine..._

"Angel?" She breathed, as she looked around with a sparkle in her eyes, causing me to sigh sadly, as I knew what was to occur next. But the one thing I did not like about the situation, was the way Raoul proposed to her so quickly, especially after she saw a man die. But how was I to use my voice to influence them without them seeing me? I mean I don't think the Phantom's ventriloquism abilities were caused by a mutation. Then again, if I stopped him from proposing, the Phantom would think he has a chance with her, which he doesn't. Even though he would never know of my feelings for him. I then watched as Raoul knelt down in front of Christine, before beginning to pull out a small velvet box, as he sang.

[Raoul]

 _Then say you'll share with_

 _Me one_

 _Love, one lifetime..._

 _Let me lead you_

 _From your solitude..._

 _Say you need me_

 _With you_

 _Here, beside you..._

 _Anywhere you go,_

 _Let me go too –_

 _Christine,_

 _That's all I ask_

 _Of you..._

[Christine]

 _Say you'll share with_

 _Me one_

 _Love, one lifetime..._

 _Say the word_

 _And I will follow you..._

[Both]

 _Share each day with_

 _Me, each_

 _Night, each morning..._

[Christine]

 _Say you love me..._

[Raoul]

 _You know I do..._

[Both]

 _Love me –_

 _That's all I ask_

 _Of you..._

And they kissed passionately, before breaking apart for air. At least they spent a lot of time together, before getting engaged, unlike in the musical, when they didn't seem to spend much time together at all.

 _Anywhere you go_

 _Let me go too..._

 _Love me –_

 _That's all I ask_

 _Of you..._

I then watched as Raoul spun her around, as her musical laughter echoed around the rooftop, before she broke out of her reverie.

[Christine]

 _I must go –_

 _They'll wonder_

 _Where I am..._

 _Wait for me, Raoul!_

[Raoul]

 _Christine, I love you!_

[Christine]

 _Order your_

 _Fine horses!_

 _Be with them_

 _At the door!_

[Raoul]

 _And soon you'll be beside me!_

[Christine]

 _You'll love me, and you'll lead me..._

They then hurried off, as I came out from behind the statue, yet I hid again, as the Phantom came out from behind the statue. However, instead of anger gracing his features, there was something else instead, that I couldn't quite decipher...


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this chapter is too short for you guys :/ But it is the easiest way for me to write a longer story, whilst following the events of the musical, as well as being mindful of my current writing situation as life is difficult for me atm :/ I am debating about rewriting some of the chapters to split them up a little more, as some are longer than others. If anyone is reading this, please could I have some feedback on this :/ As you know I only own my OC and own lyrics :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners. The way I have written the song; as it is a duet of sorts between the Phantom and Caroline; well they are singing it at the same time; I basically did the lyrics the Phantom sung first, followed by the lyrics Caroline sings. E.g. Phantom sings about his twisted face; but Caroline sings about her twisted mind. If there is any other or better way to write this...please leave it in a constructive review :) Advice would be most welcome :) Now enough rambling...on with the show :)**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Seven: If I Can't Love Her...**

 **Caroline's POV**

I watched as the Phantom just stood where Raoul and Christine were moments before. I know he witnessed the proposal; so he now knows he has lost his student; however I knew from the start that I would never win his heart. I then went to walk away from the rooftop, as I couldn't bear to hear him sing, about the loss of his student's heart. But when he opened his mouth, it was like the words were resonating with my broken heart; making me want to release the feelings I was experiencing too.

[Phantom/Me]

 _And in my twisted face/mind_

 _There's not the slightest trace_

 _Of anything that even hints of kindness_

 _And from my tortured shape/mind_

 _No comfort, no escape_

 _I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

 _Hopeless_

 _As my dream/heart dies_

 _As the time flies_

 _Love a lost illusion_

 _Helpless_

 _Unforgiven_

 _Cold and driven_

 _To this sad conclusion_

 _No beauty/acceptance could move me_

 _No goodness/kindness improve me_

 _No power on earth, if I can't love her/him_

 _No passion/love could reach me_

 _No lesson could teach me_

 _How could I have loved her/him and make her/him love me too?_

 _If I can't love her/him, then who?_

 _Long ago I should have seen_

 _All the things I could have been/never be_

 _Careless and unthinking, I moved onward/never moved onward_

 _No pain could be deeper_

 _No life could be cheaper_

 _No point anymore, if I can't love her/him_

 _No spirit could win me_

 _No hope left within me_

 _Hope I could have loved her/him and that she'd/he'd set me free_

 _But it's not to be_

 _If I can't love her/him_

 _Let the world be done with me._

At first, I thought that was all to occur; that I prevented the famous chandelier disaster. But I heard him sing brokenly.

[Phantom]

 _I gave you my music..._

 _Made your song take wing..._

 _And now, how you've_

 _Repaid me:_

 _Abandoned me_

 _And left me..._

 _He was bound to love you_

 _When he heard you sing..._

"Christine...Christine..." He whispered brokenly, as I swear I heard him give a small sob. But his whole demeanour suddenly changed as he looked around, whilst clenching his fists, before muttering incoherently under his breath, and covered his ears with his hands. Knowing what was occurring, I found myself muttering the lyrics tearfully under my breath.

[Raoul/Christine]

 _Say you'll share with_

 _Me one_

 _Love, one lifetime..._

 _Say the word_

 _And I will follow you..._

 _Share each day with_

 _Me, each_

 _Night, each morning..._

I then watched as he ran towards the edge of the roof, before singing angrily.

[Phantom]

 _You will curse the day_

 _You did not do_

 _All that the Phantom asked_

 _Of you...!_

I then ran down, as I realised the curtain calls were going to occur, and I was due on stage very soon.

I reached the stage area, as I saw the Principals come out onto the stage. I then took my place on the stage, before curtsying towards the audience. We then parted to allow Christine onto the stage. But as she curtsied towards the audience, I heard maniacal laughter coming from above the stage. I looked up to see the Phantom perilously rocking the chandelier. The lights began flickering before the Phantom gave an almighty cry, causing it to descend; as it swung more and more madly over the orchestra pit. Without warning, I pushed Christine out of the way, as I knew it was going to come towards her, as the Phantom gave an almighty shout of:

"Go!" As the chandelier fell to the stage, before landing at my feet. I then ran off the stage, before I had to explain myself and my actions; which I would find very difficult to do. When I found myself backstage, I noticed the fact that Christine was going to her dressing room, with the Vicomte in tow. What was going on? These are the only events I am unaware of, as the musical jumps forward six months, to the night of the New Year's Eve Masquerade party. She entered the dressing room followed by the Vicomte, to which I followed in close behind, as my curiosity got the better of me. I then noticed Christine was packing her belongings. Was she leaving? Was it permanent, or was it just for six months? Will she come back? I watched them leave the room, with bags in tow, before turning in for the night. Unaware of the events which were about to occur in the next six months...


	9. Chapter 8

**And so we have another chapter :) I hope all of my readers are enjoying the story so far :) As you know I only own my OC Caroline :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always. Now on with the show :)**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Eight: Yet he is Not Struck by Fire From Heaven...**

 **Caroline's POV**

I woke up the next morning, still groggy as I didn't get much sleep last night; all I could think about was the Phantom, and what happened the night before. Even though I know the Phantom lost his heart to Christine, I am still upset that my feelings for him will never be reciprocated. Yet...why was I concerned about his wellbeing? Was it really love? Or was it just feelings of caring instead? After getting ready for the day, I decided I just needed to get out, as there were no rehearsals today. As I made my way towards the door, a gentle voice asked.

"Where are you off to?" And I looked up to see Meg in front of me.

"Out." I replied stoically, as I wasn't sure why I had to explain my actions to anyone.

"I could come with you. After all, it isn't safe for a woman to wander around Paris on her own." She offered gently. I thought for a moment, I guess company wouldn't be so bad; Meg is a sweet girl, and it may take my thoughts away from the Phantom for a few hours.

"I'd like that. To be honest I was just going to wander, see where the streets take me, as I don't know where everything is." I replied meekly.

"Of course! I would be honoured to give you a tour of the city. Let me just grab my cloak, and then we'll be on our way." With a nod, I followed her to the dormitories, as we talked animatedly about what was going to happen, over the next few months. After Meg grabbed her cloak, she asked curiously.

"Don't you have a cloak to wear?" To which I shook my head.

"That will need to be rectified. I know a nice shop nearby; she sells the most wonderful cloaks. All of the ballet girls buy their cloaks from her, so she usually gives us a little discount, since we are such loyal customers." Meg said, and so we made our way towards the foyer, and out of the theatre. As we walked, I listened to Meg talk, as she is a naturally talkative person.

"Apparently, according to mother, there aren't going to be anymore operas, until the chandelier is fixed."

"Do you know how long that will take?" I asked curiously.

"My mother said it will probably take about six months; as the chandelier is very big and very old. Also, it took some damage after falling the way it did."

"So the chandelier was damaged when it fell? I thought it just hit the curtain on the way down." I asked curiously.

"The Phantom somehow broke the chain to make it fall. So after hitting the curtain, it fell to the stage." She replied. I guess I didn't notice that happen, I must have spaced out or something, due to everything that had occurred that night. Is this what it is like to have a broken heart? You just try to live through each day; not necessarily noticing what is going on. Or is it just the way I, an autistic person, handles a broken heart?

"Well...we are here!" Meg said excitedly. I looked up, to see a sign which read: Madame Caroline's Cloak Emporium.

"She shares my name." I said quietly.

"Let's go in." Meg said excitedly, before leading me through the door. I then watched as she immediately looked at black cloaks.

"I'm not sure a black cloak would suit me." I said meekly, as Meg continued to look at them. However it was like she didn't hear me, as she continued to rifle her way through each one, before shaking her head in turn.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle Giry; I think this one will suit the young Mademoiselle much better." Madame Caroline said, as she held up a velvet burgundy cloak with a hood. I gently took it from her hands, before trying it on for size.

"I like this one. It is a bit long though." I said meekly.

"I can alter it for you; it won't take long at all." As she stood behind me and started to mark out how much to take it up by. Soon enough it was shortened, and after paying for my purchase, I went out of the door, wearing the cloak over my shoulders.

"Madame Caroline was right, that colour is becoming on you." Meg said.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to go?" She asked curiously.

"I would like to go to a music store." I replied cryptically.

"Interesting...anything you are looking for in particular?" She asked curiously.

"A violin, and some strings." I replied, as I remembered the fact, the Phantom needed some new violin strings. I decided to visit him tonight after my shopping trip, since I haven't heard from him since yesterday night. I was just a little concerned; as he was locking himself away from his problems, rather than talking about them. I know he feels like he can't trust anyone; and I too lock myself away when it gets too much, but I hope one day he understands that he can trust me, and can tell me his problems. We soon arrived at the music store, and I looked around at all of the items related to a violin. I wanted to purchase a violin, as I saved up enough of my salary to finally purchase one. Ever since I was introduced to the music of Lindsey Stirling, I became hooked, and it made me want to play the violin. However, until now I have been unable to afford one.

"Do you know how to play the violin?" Meg asked curiously, as I continued to look at violins, waiting for one to speak to me.

"I don't...but knowing me I will probably pick up things really quick, once I find someone to teach me." I replied quickly, just as my eyes fell upon an ebony violin, with gold inlay. There was also a design painted on it, in the shape of a mask and rose.

"You have good taste mademoiselle. This is a very good quality violin; it is handcrafted, and made from local wood. It also comes with a case and some rosin for the strings. Will there be any other items you would like to purchase?" The sales clerk explained.

"I would like to purchase some violin strings please." I asked, before getting out my purse, as the clerk retrieved the relevant items. I then proceeded to pay for my items, before politely saying goodbye to the clerk, and leaving towards the Opera House.

"Thank you for showing me around, and the company, I would have got lost if I was on my own." I said meekly.

"It's no problem at all. If you ever need anything or any help, all you have to do is ask, I am happy to help." Meg said jovially, just as we arrived at the Opera House. We then went our separate ways, as I made my way to the chapel, in the hopes I could start practising on the violin I purchased, even though I had no idea how to play it. I winced when I heard the first sour notes sound from the strings. However, when I kept trying to play the notes, I had this prevalent feeling of being watched.

"I know you are there." I said meekly, as I put down my violin, before looking around nervously.

"I see you have purchased a violin. Have you started looking for a teacher to teach you yet?" A familiar voice asked stoically.

"I only just purchased it today, so I haven't started looking yet. I am unsure about what to look for in a teacher though; as I am afraid I might not get on well with them." I replied meekly.

"I could teach you. The only problem is my violin strings are broken, and I have yet to replace them." He said gently, as he came through the mural passageway.

"Actually...I came here in the hopes I would see you...as I wanted to give you this." I said hesitatingly, as I pulled out the neatly wrapped package.

"You brought this for me..." He breathed, as he gently took the package from my outstretched hands, before slowly opening it. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the contents of the package.

"You brought me new violin strings. You didn't need to do this, I don't deserve such kindness." He breathed.

"You deserve all the kindness in the world. Now let's christen these strings shall we?" I said sincerely, before quickly changing the subject, hoping he didn't notice my slip-up. With a nod, he held out his hand for me to take, which I accepted gratefully.

As we walked down the winding corridors, I found the silence in the air deafening, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Why are you doing this?" He breathed suddenly.

"Why am I doing what exactly?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Why did you buy me some new strings? How did you know I needed them?" He asked curiously.

"I wanted to give you something...for being such a good...friend...and call it intuition if you will." I replied hesitatingly, just as we reached the lake. He appeared to let the matter drop for now, as he poled us across the lake, but I swear I could still practically hear the gears turning in his head. We soon arrived at his lair, and after he helped me disembark, we went towards the organ where his violin was residing. I then watched intently, as he replaced the broken strings on the instrument. He then proceeded to tune the instrument, which I also watched closely, so I would know what to do, if I ever needed to replace broken strings.

"Let's start with holding the violin and tuning it, since you have never played the instrument before." Erik said stoically, immediately reverting to his teacher persona. He then held the instrument, to show me how to hold it – he held the violin in his right hand; with his fingers near the end of the violin, and the instrument resting on his shoulder. He then proceeded to rest his chin on the wood, before tuning each string in turn, starting from the lowest note, all the way up to the highest note.

"Your turn, give it a go, I would like to see how much you have learned." I then proceeded to start tuning the strings one by one. I then watched as the Phantom gently took the violin from me, before placing it under his chin, and playing what sounded like a simple scale.

"Well done, you are a fast learner. Now the violin is in tune I want you to play this scale for me." Before proceeding to play a scale on the violin.

"Now copy what I just played." He said stoically, before passing the violin back to me. I positioned the violin under my chin, before playing note for note what I just heard. But how was this possible? I could never do this before; play a note just by ear, so how come I could perform this feat now? Was it perhaps a combination of my sensitive hearing, plus the sensitive hearing of the two mutants, I met on the snow covered road?

"Well done, that was an A scale. I am going to give you some scales, so you can practice in your own time. There is a music room near the chapel that is normally deserted; you could practice in there." The Phantom explained.

"However, we have been at this for hours, it is time for you to rest. I will escort you above." He continued stoically, which caused me to let out a forlorn sigh, without realising it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, the brow on the left side of his face furrowing in confusion.

"Why do you ask?" I asked curiously, my brows furrowing in confusion.

"I was asking because you just let out this almighty sigh, when I said about escorting you above." He explained.

"I did...? I honestly didn't realise I did that." I replied meekly.

"I guess you don't have to return to the world above yet. But I think that is enough violin practice for today." For a moment there was an awkward silence, as I found myself unable to reply to his statement.

"What would you like to do Mademoiselle Aves? Would you like to read? Listen to some music perhaps?" He asked gently.

"I would like to listen to some of your opera." I replied meekly, and his eyes widened in surprise, in response to my request, before he replied stoically.

"You must never ask me that. I will play you Music of the Night, if you like, which will only make you weep; but my Don Juan, Mademoiselle Aves, burns; and yet he is not struck by fire from Heaven." I inwardly smiled as I recognised the quote from the Phantom of the Opera novel; although the wording was slightly changed.

"I can handle hearing your opera. I bet it is beautiful – just like everything you compose..." Before clapping my hands over my mouth at my blunder.

"How do you know how beautiful my music is? You have never listened to it before." The Phantom asked seriously.

"You are so good at teaching me to play the violin, and teach Christine to sing. That means you must compose beautiful music too, right?" I replied cryptically, not revealing the fact I had indeed heard his music before.

"I still won't play you any of my opera, but I will play this song instead." Before sitting down at his organ, and proceeding to play the opening chords of Music of the Night. I swayed to the music, as it washed over me, smiling as he opened his mouth, and proceeded to sing.

 _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

 _Helpless to resist the notes I write_

 _For I compose the music of the night_

I noticed the lyrics were similar to when Michael Crawford first sang the song, but his voice had the soothing, but almost sexual quality of the likes of Ramin Karimloo and Ben Lewis.

 _Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendour_

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

 _Hearing is believing, music is deceiving,_

 _Hard as lightening, soft, as candle light,_

 _Dare you trust the music of the night_

As the song progressed, I found myself swaying unconsciously to the music.

 _Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth,_

 _And the truth isn't what you want to see,_

 _In the dark it is easy to pretend,_

 _But the truth is what it ought to be_

That was when I felt tears start falling down my cheeks, as the lyrics seemed to resonate with my already fragile heart.

 _Softly, deftly,_

 _Music shall caress you,_

 _Hear it, feel it,_

 _Secretly possess you_

However, I smiled as the music seemed to caress my mind and body. I shivered unconsciously at the effect the music was having on me.

 _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight,_

 _The darkness of the music of the night_

 _Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world,_

 _Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before,_

 _Close your eyes and let music set you free,_

 _Only then can you belong to me_

I closed my eyes, as the music surrounded me, and I imagined a world where the Phantom loved me, rather than Christine.

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,_

 _Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation,_

 _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,_

 _To the power of the music that I write,_

 _The power of the music of the night_

Without realising it, I started to touch his face, running my hands gently over the smooth surface. I was shocked at first when he grabbed my hand, before lessening his grip a little.

 _You alone can make my song take flight,_

 _Help me make the music of the,_

 _Night_

He breathed, as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"You really need to rest, we will assume our lessons tomorrow." He explained, as he tried to lead me above.

"But I'm not tired..." I whined, as I nearly fell to the floor from exhaustion. Without warning, he lifted me up, before carrying me to the Louis Philippe room, and laying me down on the bed. The last thing I heard was:

 _You alone can make my song take flight,_

 _Help me make the music of the night..._


	10. Chapter 9

**Another chapter :) Thank you to everyone who has been reading so far :) Constructive criticism is welcome as always :) I only own my OC Caroline...any lyrics you recognise belong to their respective owners. Also there are some changes in the POVs...hope that doesn't bother you guys too much :) Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Nine: Heard as the Outcast Hears...**

 **Phantom's POV**

Once I put Mademoiselle Aves to bed, I thought about what she asked of me. Why would she ask me to play some of my opera? How does she even know about the opera I am writing? Why does she always leave me with unanswered questions? I mean I never mentioned anything about the opera, so she cannot possibly know about it. Did she perhaps see some of the sheet music, the night she arrived in my lair? Was I careless enough to leave it lying around though? Not that I had to worry about people stumbling on my music before, since I live in solitude. Suddenly, my musings were interrupted by a high-pitched scream. Without a second thought, I ran to the room like the devil was chasing me. When I reached the curtained off doorway, I found Mademoiselle Aves sitting up in bed, with sweat pouring profusely down her face. At first I found myself unsure about what to do exactly, as I stood nervously in the doorway. I looked on shocked, as she looked me intently in the eyes, before opening her arms, in a gesture of assurance and need for comfort. I ran towards her, before enveloping her in my arms; although I was unsure why I gave into her silent plea.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I breathed into her ear, as I felt her shiver within my embrace; was I the cause of her shivering, or was it the bad dream she just experienced instead? I felt her shake her head rapidly, as she leant against my chest; the fabric of my silk shirt being soaked by her tears, and she fisted it tightly in her delicate hands.

"Let me fetch you some chamomile tea, it will soothe your frazzled nerves. I'll be right back." I said stoically, before leaving the room, without waiting for a reply. As I boiled the water, I thought about the fact that this girl sought out my comfort. I then realised ever since witnessing Christine's proposal, that I haven't been calling my guest by her name; but why is this? I know what her name is, so why am I now being so formal towards her? I have also noticed the fact she appears emotionless, except when on stage. What has saddened her so? Was she still missing her parents? Or was there something else I am unaware of? I mentally shook my head, when I realised the water had finished boiling. After brewing her tea, I brought it into the room, to see her still looking around with wide eyes, and clutching the sheet tightly to her chest.

"Here's your tea...Caroline...I'll leave you to drink it in private." I said stoically, before placing the cup down on the bedside table. Yet...I swear for just a moment, I saw her eyes light up, before becoming wide eyed and panicked again.

"Please don't leave me alone!" She cried out pleadingly, before grabbing my wrist, causing me to gasp in surprise at her intimate gesture. With a nod in resignation, I sat down beside her, as she blew on the hot liquid to cool it down, before taking a sip. I watched as she closed her eyes in rapture, and smiled a little, as the tea appeared to calm her frazzled nerves. Once she finished, she gave me the cup, before saying quietly.

"Thank you for the tea. Will you sing me to sleep please? It will keep the nightmares away." I assented, before opening my mouth to sing.

 _No one would listen_

 _No one but her_

 _Heard as the outcast hears._

 _Shamed into solitude_

 _Shunned by the multitude_

 _I learned to listen_

 _In my dark, my heart heard music._

 _I longed to teach the world_

 _Rise up and reach the world_

 _No one would listen_

 _I alone could hear the music_

 _Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

 _Seemed to cry "I hear you;_

 _I hear your fears,_

 _Your torment and your tears._

 _She saw my loneliness_

 _Shared in my emptiness_

 _No one would listen_

 _No one but her_

 _Heard as the outcast hears_

 _No one would listen_

 _No one but her_

 _Heard as the outcast hears..._

Before the song even finished, her breathing began to even out, and her eyes fluttered shut, as she fell into a peaceful sleep. However, I found myself succumbing to sleep as well, as soon as my head touched the silky black coverlet.

 **~The next morning~**

I woke up the next morning, to find myself partially lying on an empty bed. But where did Caroline go? As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and straightened out my shirt and cravat, I heard singing. As I approached the curtain doorway, the singing became clearer.

 _I remember_

 _There was darkness..._

 _Endless darkness_

 _In a familiar street..._

 _There was silence_

 _All around_

 _Then suddenly there_

 _Was a noise,_

 _A noise I can't describe_

 _And that noise killed my family right in front of me..._

 _Why does this memory_

 _Haunt me so?_

 _Will it ever_

 _Truly leave my mind?_

What memory was she talking about? And what did she mean, when she said about a noise she couldn't describe, killing her family right in front of her? But what was the source of the noise? What killed her family? Was she talking about the dream she had last night, which left her wide-eyed and panicked? However, I refrained from asking her any questions, as I entered the room.

"You're awake." I said stoically.

"You fell asleep beside me, I could sense your presence. But I made us breakfast." She replied with a small smile.

"You made breakfast for me?" I breathed in surprise, as I approached the table, where she was laying out an assortment of pastries, cold meat, cheese, bread and fruit.

"I made breakfast for both of us. Would you like some tea or coffee with your breakfast?" She stated, before she gestured to the tea and coffee canisters on the table.

"I would like tea please, no milk and with a dash of lemon." I replied, and I watched as she boiled the water, as well as put tea into two cups. We then sat down to breakfast, as I tapped my fingers nervously on my leg, finding myself unsure about how I was to eat with the mask on.

"You can remove the mask; if it makes it easier to eat with it off – I am not afraid of your face, I love y...to see all of you." A voice said suddenly, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked up to see Caroline staring at me intently, almost like she was going to say something more, and yet she hesitated at the last possible moment. What did she mean when she said she'd love to see all of me? How can she not be afraid of my face; especially when she hasn't seen it yet? However, it was like she had this hold over me; finding myself unable to resist the pull of her voice, as I slowly took off the mask. At first my eyes remained shut, not wanting to see the fear and horror in her eyes. I gasped and let out a shaky breath, when I felt a hand touching the deformed side of my face. I finally opened my eyes, to see trust and acceptance swirling in her eyes, but I thought I saw something else. Could love be swirling within their depths too? But how can she love me? She doesn't know me; yet she has shown more acceptance than any other woman I have met. But I believe there is a chance between Christine and I; once she has heard the opera I am writing, she won't be able to resist the pull of my music. In fact, the music will make her burn, with a passion she didn't know she possessed. I mentally shook my head when I realised my thoughts had wandered, as I ate my breakfast in quiet contemplation. Once breakfast was finished, I got up from my seat, before saying stoically.

"Thank you for the breakfast Caroline. I shall be in my music room for the remainder of the day. Please do not disturb me under any circumstances. My door will be open when you are allowed to enter." And without waiting for a response, I went towards my music room, hoping inspiration will come for the final aria of my opera.

 **Caroline's POV**

I watched as Erik left the room. How could he change emotions so quickly? One moment he was eating in quiet contemplation, the next moment he leaves so stoically with little word. Also, since he said he wasn't to be disturbed, what was I suppose to do? Would I be allowed to practice my violin? Would it disturb him too much? Was it possible for me to make my way to the music room above, without getting caught in one of his traps? After collecting my violin case, I took the passageway which leads to the chapel, allowing me to quickly make my way to the music room nearby. I smiled when I reached the music room without a hitch, and after setting up a music stand, I got right down to business and proceeded to practice my scales. As I practiced the scales Erik gave me, I became lost to the world around me, as I forgot everything that happened for a moment. However as I continued to play, the feeling of being watched became prevalent. Yet, I knew it wasn't Erik watching me, but one of the people from the Opera House instead. I stopped playing and turned around, to see none other than the Vicomte Raoul De Chagny.

"Monsieur Le Vicomte, how may I be of service?" I said stoically, before giving him my best curtsy.

"I didn't realise you could play Mademoiselle." He said stoically.

"I have only just started learning, as of yesterday. But thank you for the complement."

"Who is your teacher?" He asked suddenly.

"I am sorry Monsieur...but I cannot tell you...he values his privacy." I replied hesitatingly, worried about revealing too much.

"There is something you're not telling me. I already have one person keeping me in the dark, I would appreciate it if you didn't follow suit and do the same." He said coldly, as he approached me slowly, causing me to back into a wall.

"Are you threatening me Monsieur?" I asked meekly.

"I could easily throw you out on the streets. After all...no-one here knows anything about you; you just appeared out of nowhere."

"You wouldn't dare." I breathed, as I clutched my violin closely to my chest.

"Oh but I could Mademoiselle." He said with a sneer. But why was he treating me this way? After all he is childhood friends with Christine, and so I thought he was such a good man; but I guess there is another side to him no-one has seen before.

" _I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me anymore questions. Just please leave me in peace to practice._ " I said slowly, as my powers began to manifest themselves again.

"I am sorry to disturb you Mademoiselle. I will leave you alone to practice now. I apologise for my behaviour towards you." And with a small bow, he left me alone to practice. I proceeded to place the violin back under my chin, before practicing the scales in front of me. Yet, as I continued to play the scales, they began to morph into something else. As I played, I could hear the lyrics Erik sung to me the night before, through the notes I was playing. Yet I don't recall having this ability before; unless I always did, and I never had the chance to set it free until now. Once the song finished, I muttered under my breath:

"Heard as the outcast hears." As the feeling of being watched became prevalent.

"I can tell you are watching me Erik." I said quietly, as I gently put down my violin in its case.

"I thought you escaped me. I thought you left me. But I heard the music, and had to follow. I see we can move onto some simple tunes, as you have mastered the scales very quickly." He said slowly, before he suddenly changed the subject.

"Yet I still want to know how you know my name." He continued slowly, and I swear I saw his eyes glow amber for a second.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied quietly, as I cleared away the sheet music and violin accessories into the case. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist, as his eyes glowed amber brightly, causing me to shrink back in his grip.

"You will tell me everything! Ever since you arrived here, you have been one big unanswered question. Well no longer! So you will talk or I can think of several ways to make you!"

"Let me go please!" I pleaded, worried that I was building up to another meltdown.

"Not until I get an answer from you!" He yelled angrily, as his grip tightened around my wrist.

"Please...it hurts! I can't handle this! I feel like I'm going to..." I pleaded, before I started staring off into space; one of the signs I am going into a meltdown. But before I went into complete meltdown, I heard singing, and I felt myself begin to feel calm, as the notes wove their spell around me. As I found myself drifting off to sleep, I heard him say regrettably.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I'll return you to the world above, and you will never see me again." Before I succumbed to sleep entirely...


	11. Chapter 10

**So another chapter guys :) I would like to thank KagomeInuBlack for favouriting and following my story :) It means a lot to know someone out there likes my work :) Hopefully I will hear some feedback from anyone out there who is reading :) As you know I only own my OC Caroline and own lyrics :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) On with the show :)**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Ten: Far From My Far-Reaching Gaze...**

 **Caroline's POV**

I woke up with a groan as I tried to gather my bearings, as well as remember exactly what happened to me the night before. However before I could comprehend the situation, I found myself being embraced suddenly.

"I am so glad you're awake! Maman was so worried about you! Especially after the Phantom brought you to her quarters a month ago." And I looked up with surprise as I saw Meg let go of me for a second.

"I was out cold for a month?" I asked curiously, as I looked at my surroundings for the first time, and I immediately recognised it as Madame Giry's room.

"Where is your mother?" I asked curiously, as I wondered where she has been sleeping for the past month.

"She is rehearsing with the other ballet dancers. She asked me to keep an eye on you, until she returns from rehearsals." She replied.

"What are the ballet girls rehearsing?" I asked curiously.

"The dance routine for the New Year's Eve Masquerade. It is to occur in three months time. I know what we need to do! We need to find you a costume!" She replied, before changing subjects quickly.

"Will your mother allow that though? Shouldn't I be rehearsing for the dance routine too?" I asked hesitatingly, knowing how seriously Madame Giry takes her ballet, and so she probably wouldn't want her daughter skiving off from rehearsals.

"Don't worry, I have performed it so many times I know it off by heart. She asked me to teach you anyway. But knowing you, you will pick it up really quick, especially since it is an easy routine to practice." With a nod, I got out of bed, before changing into a fresh gown, and wrapping my cloak around my shoulders, before making our way to the front entrance.

"So where are we going to look for costumes?" I asked curiously, as the brisk Autumn air bit my exposed cheeks.

"Here..." Meg replied, as I looked at the sign curiously.

"Starling's Emporium." I whispered under my breath. It was at that moment that I picked a nickname for myself; Starling. As I remembered the fact they can mimic a noise after hearing it once, just like I mimic a power after seeing it once. We immediately stepped inside to see costumes of every shape and colour under the rainbow. Immediately I found myself drawn to the section filled with red costumes. Yet, as I rifled through the rails, nothing really spoke to me.

"Have you found something yet? I found the perfect costume." Meg asked curiously, as she held up a circus-themed outfit. It consisted of an elaborate dark pink jacket with gold trim, a matching waistcoat with white lacy cravat and spotted tights.

"I haven't yet, no." I replied wistfully. That was when my eyes fell upon something interesting on the racks. I pulled it out to reveal the most unusual and exquisite costume. It consisted of a corseted bodice with a very full mini skirt in black; yet when held to the light it glowed with purple and green. There was an elegant feathered mask which covered my eyes, and included a small yellow beak. To top it off there was even a pair of wings, which slipped on over your arms, but with a join in the elbow to allow ease of movement.

"I think I have found it." Before going to the changing area to try it on for size.

"It's like this costume was made for me." I breathed, as I stepped out from behind the curtain. I saw Meg smile, and I knew I had to purchase the costume right there and then. Once I got into my dress, I immediately paid for my purchase, before we left the shop with bags in hand.

"Do you want to go over the dance routine when we reach the Opera House?" I nodded in agreement as we climbed the steps of the Opera House. We immediately went to the dance studio, where we practiced the routine for the next two hours. As we took a break, I looked up when I saw Madame Giry enter the room.

"You are not overexerting her I hope Meg." She said sternly.

"Don't worry Maman, it appears we don't need to rehearse the dance any further; so we are taking a break, since Caroline has picked it up so quick." Meg replied, as she took a drink from the glass of water she had in her hand.

"Then you wouldn't object if Caroline takes a nap; she really needs to rest, as she has been through a lot." Madame Giry said gently, before leading me out of the room. As we walked towards her room, I asked curiously.

"What exactly happened a month ago?"

"It was late at night and I was still up, sorting out plans for the end of year Masquerade ball, when the Phantom came into my room, carrying you into the room, unconscious in his arms. However, he didn't explain to me how you came to be in that condition." She replied. So even Madame Giry didn't even know much of what happened to me. I guess I would have to seek out Erik, and hope he can give me the information I so desperately wanted.

"Did you notice anything unusual whilst I was out cold for a month?" I asked, as we reached the door of Madame Giry's room.

"You were sort of comatose; without a single word spoken as you were out cold. You didn't even move all the time you were out cold." She replied.

"But now rest my child. I'll see you in the morning, when you should be able to move around freely." She continued, before leading me towards the bed, and placing me down under the covers.

 **~The next morning~**

I woke up to see a note and a rose on the bedside table. I gingerly picked up the rose before sniffing it, knowing who gave it to me. I placed it down and opened the black-lined envelope, by gently peeling off the red skull-shaped wax seal, before quickly skimming through the note.

 _Dear Mademoiselle Aves,_

 _I see you are making an excellent recovery, as well as making good progress with the rehearsals for the upcoming Masquerade. I am sorry for what I have put you through. From now on I will only watch from afar; far from my far-reaching gaze. Please do not seek me out; I do not want to see you harmed by doing so._

 _I await with trepidation to see your costume; I am sure it will be as unique as your personality, and in keeping with your name._

 _Your obedient servant_

 _O.G._

As I read through the note, I could feel the tears falling heavily down my cheeks. How could he abandon me like this? Did our friendship mean nothing to him? Were we even friends at all? Or did he just pity me? I just stared at the note in quiet contemplation, as the tears continued to fall, and I found myself totally unmotivated to do anything. Was this what it felt like to have a broken heart, or was there something else lying beneath the surface? Suddenly, a voice asked me gently.

"Is everything alright?" To which I rapidly shook my head, as the tears continued to fall heavily down my cheeks, and I gripped the note tightly in my hand – refusing to let it go with all my might.

"Caroline...please talk to me sweetheart. It will make you feel better if you talk about it." A voice explained gently.

"I...I...c...can't b...believe...h...he...aban...abandoned...m...me s...s...so...ca...casually. I...I...th...thought...h...he...ca...cared...ab...about...m...me." I sobbed hysterically, to be honest I was surprised they understood anything I said, as they asked curiously.

"Who has abandoned you?" Yet they were not able to tell whom I was talking about. But instead of replying I shook my head, as I didn't want to reveal my possible feelings for the infamous Phantom, to whoever was talking to me.

"You're talking about Erik aren't you?" She asked, and I realised it was Madame Giry talking to me, as she was the only other person who knew the Phantom's true name, to which I nodded in assent.

"What makes you think he has abandoned you?" She asked gently, to which I reluctantly gave her the scrunched up note.

"I think we should leave him alone for a while; I mean he doesn't even want me to disturb him. This normally happens when he is upset, or in the depths of composing. He'll come around eventually, and then he will be craving your company once again." She said gently, and after sniffling again, I decided to go to the roof, knowing I could be alone for a while.

"I'm going to be on the roof if you want me; although I would like to be alone for a while." I said quietly, before swirling my cloak around my shoulders, and leaving out of the door. Once I arrived at the roof, I sat on one of the statues in quiet contemplation. As I sat on the roof, it gave me time to think, causing the tears to come back anew. How could he abandon me so casually? Maybe there was no love between us; maybe there wasn't even friendship there at all. Yet if that was the case, why was I brought here in the first place? Was it fate? Destiny perhaps? Or maybe it was just sheer coincidence. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, when I found myself shivering. I wiped my eyes to notice the fact it was snowing, as it became apparent my powers were manifesting themselves again.

"Caroline! What are you doing?! You could catch your death out here!" A voice said suddenly, I turned my head a little to see Madame Giry in the doorway, before she bundled me back inside the building.

"All I wanted was to be alone with my thoughts." I whispered quietly.

"If I did that you would have frozen to death. I don't think Erik would be best pleased if he finds out you have been harming yourself."

"Erik cares nothing of my wellbeing now, and if he did he wouldn't have abandoned me." I seethed, as I turned my head away from Madame Giry, not wanting to see the concern in her eyes. I walked away angrily, before going to a practise room to dance my troubles away, as I couldn't bear to play my violin right now. Once I arrived, I conjured up music in my mind, before positioning my feet accordingly. I immediately lost myself in the music in my mind, as I went effortlessly into an arabesque, followed by a retire devant into a pirouette, and then a series of Grand Jetés. I also went into soubresauts and temps levé arabesque, before finishing with a flying pas de chat, a relevé in fifth and finally an attitude derrière. I found myself breathing heavily, as I tried to catch my breath, after the dance was over. Yet I still felt sad, but I couldn't tell why I felt like this. Was I expecting someone to see me rehearsing? Was I expecting someone's approval? Yet there was only one person I wanted watching me; only one person's approval I was after – and yet he had abandoned me, hiding himself away because he didn't want to hurt me. Yet he obviously didn't realise that he was hurting me, by planning to win back the heart of the girl who got away. Yet even though he had his sights set on Christine, I would remain by his side in the shadows, without ever admitting my feelings for him – even if I was breaking my heart by doing so.

That night I went to bed, my thoughts swirling around my mind like a whirlpool, not allowing me to sleep. Little did I know someone was watching me from afar, as they quickly left with a forlorn sigh. Yet, I finally fell asleep when I heard the most beautiful and haunting voice in existence whisper:

"Far from my far-reaching gaze..."


	12. Chapter 11

**Another chapter :) Hope you are enjoying the story so far :) As you know, I only own my own lyrics and Caroline :) Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always :) Flames will be doused by Erik :)**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Eleven: Have you Heard its Music and Embraced it...?**

 **Phantom's POV**

It had been two months since I left Caroline under the care of Madame Giry after she fell unconscious. Two months since I promised never to go near her again. Two months since I started watching her progress from afar. Two months since I tried to compose the final aria for my opera. But finally the opera was finished – my magnum opus Don Juan Triumphant. I will reveal myself and the opera to the managers, and the people of the Opera House, the night of the Masquerade in a month's time. And the costume I made for the occasion, will be nothing like the world has ever seen; for I will be coming as the Red Death. Once all of the necessary preparations were ready, I decided to venture above, to see how Caroline was doing. I haven't seen her since she woken up two months ago, and the last I saw she was making good progress rehearsing the Masquerade dance number. I eventually found her in one of the practice rooms, practicing some ballet moves. Yet there appeared to be no music, so how was she practicing without the aid of music?

"Have you heard its music and embraced it?" I whispered under my breath, as I watched her almost fly across the floor. However she suddenly stopped still, before looking around warily, causing me to step back cautiously, into the darkness of the passageway. Did she hear me perhaps? Did she have this innate ability to sense my presence? Eventually she shook her head, before resuming her dancing, as I found myself unable to stop watching her dance. But why was I so enthralled by this girl? Without warning I heard lyrics forming in my mind, and I had to give them a voice, no matter the consequences.

[Phantom]

 _Dance for me again_

 _She, how could it be she hears the music?_

I asked myself as she danced gracefully around the floor. She stopped suddenly and asked in song.

[Caroline]

 _You, you hear too, you hear the music?_

[Phantom]

 _Now sing_

My eyes widened in surprise at how beautiful her voice truly is, even though I had heard her sing before.

[Caroline]

 _Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh_

[Phantom]

 _Sing, sing for me_

[Caroline]

 _Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

[Phantom]

 _Have you ever yearned to go_

 _Past the world you think you know?_

 _Been enthralled to the call_

 _Of the beauty underneath?_

 _Have you let it draw you in_

 _Past the place where dreams begin?_

 _Felt the full breathless pull_

 _Of the beauty underneath?_

I watched as she began to dance passionately to the music; almost like there was another personality inside – just waiting to break free.

 _Can you taste it?_

 _Have you heard its music and embraced it?_

 _Do you crave the visions that have chose you?_

 _Do you wonder why it chose you? Like it knows you_

 _Knows you have a darkness running through you_

 _If you're not afraid I'll show it to you_

As she continued to dance she asked in song:

[Caroline]

 _You don't flee the darkness, do you?_

[Phantom]

 _Do you find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild_

 _And been hooked as you looked at the beauty underneath?_

 _Have you felt your senses surge and surrendered to the urge?_

 _Tell me you know it too, know the beauty underneath_

 _If it's in you, in your skin, and bone and blood, it's in you_

 _If it doesn't frighten you and shake you_

 _There are places I can take you_

But how did she know how to finish my lyrics as she sung:

[Caroline]

 _I can taste it, I have heard the music and embraced it_

 _Even in the wonders that you've showed me_

It's like she knows so much about me; but how does she know so much about me? Especially when I don't readily reveal everything about myself.

[Phantom]

 _It's as if you've always known me_

[Caroline]

 _It's all so wonderful_

 _So strange, yet wonderful_

 _Everything's just as wonderful as you say_

[Phantom]

 _And she's so beautiful_

 _Perhaps too beautiful_

 _What I suspect cannot be_

 _Still she seems so much like me_

 _I can't look away_

But why did I whisper these lyrics under my breath? What were these emotions blooming within my ice-cold heart? Was it love? Friendship perhaps? Or was it something I will never be able to explain?

 _Can you taste it?_

 _You have seen the darkness and embraced it_

 _Don't you crave the visions that have chose you?_

 _Don't you wish that it had chose you?_

As she continued to dance, I saw a passionate dark side blooming from within her heart. Yet where did it come from? Was it always there, and I have never seen it before? Or did it wait until now to be set free?

 _But she knows me, knows my skin, and bone, and blood_

 _It's in you_

 _Knows the things I recognized within you_

 _Are you willing to continue?_

 _But it knows you, knows your skin, and bone and blood_

 _It's in you_

 _Knows you have no beauty deep within you_

 _Knows the madness can continue_

 _And you're ready_

But was she truly ready? The answer came immediately, as her dance reached its crescendo.

[Caroline]

 _Yes_

[Phantom]

 _Come closer_

[Caroline]

 _Yes_

[Phantom]

 _You've no fear of the beauty underneath_

 _You can face it_

[Caroline]

 _Yes_

[Phantom]

 _You can take it_

[Caroline]

 _Yes_

[Phantom]

 _You see through to the beauty underneath_

 _To the splendour_

 _And the glory_

 _To the truth of the beauty underneath_

 _You'll accept it_

[Caroline]

 _Yes_

[Phantom]

 _You'll embrace it_

[Caroline]

 _Yes_

[Phantom]

 _Let me show you the beauty underneath_

 _All the splendour_

 _And the glory_

 _All the truth of the beauty underneath_

 _You'll accept it_

[Caroline]

 _Yes_

[Phantom]

 _You'll embrace it_

[Caroline]

 _Yes_

[Phantom]

 _Let me show you the beauty under-_

Yet the last note was interrupted by the door being suddenly opened, to which I retreated back into the passageway, as Caroline stopped suddenly mid-dance; nearly falling over in the process – if it wasn't for the person interrupting and catching her. I seethed and clenched my fists, when I saw the Vicomte in the room, holding Caroline a little too intimately in his arms. What was he doing here? And why was he interfering and interrupting her? I watched closely to see what will happen next; finding myself ready to interfere if absolutely necessary. But didn't I vow not to see her again? So if I was to interfere, I would be breaking my promise to her. Yet as I continued to watch their interaction, I found myself refraining from jumping out of the passageway, and strangling the life out of the boy, as the scene unfolded in front of me...

 **Caroline's POV**

The moment I entered the dance studio, I thought I could sense his presence, yet I mentally shook my head, before immediately going into a dance. Yet, as the dance progressed and I flew across the floor, I swear I could sense the Phantom's presence watching me. Suddenly I stopped and looked around, when I heard a voice whisper:

"Have you heard its music and embraced it?" Before I went back into dancing. Yet the dance changed as I followed the Phantom's instructions. As the dance grew in passion, and our voices melded together beautifully, I wondered why he was watching me so closely. Didn't he say he wouldn't interfere? That he would watch me from afar. However before he reached the last note, the door suddenly burst open, causing me to stop suddenly and to nearly fall over, if it wasn't for a pair of arms catching me around the waist. I blushed when I looked up to see the Vicomte holding onto my waist still. I sheepishly cleared my throat, before he pulled away with a blush and a small cough.

"Is there anything I can help you with Monsieur Le Vicomte?" I asked sincerely, before giving him a small curtsy.

"Was that you singing? Yet I heard a man's voice; who does it belong to Mademoiselle Aves?"

"Yes it was me singing. Yet I thought I told you; I don't appreciate being interrogated Monsieur." I said slowly.

"All I want is some answers. I have been hearing rumours that this Opera House is haunted by some sort of ghost. Now, I do not believe much in the supernatural, but there have been rumours of you going missing several times, since you came to be here. So where do you keep going off to, when rehearsals are over, and the night sets in?" He asked slowly.

"I could tell Christine you are harassing me. I don't think she will like you harassing me."

"But who would she believe? The girl whom she knows so little about, or the childhood friend she has known for so long?" He asked slyly, causing me to sigh at the realisation that no-one would believe me, since they know the Vicomte, yet they know so little about me.

"Please do not ask questions I cannot give the answers to so freely. I just want to be left in peace. I still need to recover from the past two months. Now if you excuse me, but I am feeling fatigued and I need to rest." I replied smoothly, as once again my voice tried to influence the Vicomte, and I felt the stirrings of a meltdown forming.

"I'll let you go once you have answered my questions. Where do you disappear off to, and who was the man singing with you?" He asked slowly, obviously unaffected by my powers. As the meltdown became more prevalent, and I began to stare off into space, I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a deep voice boomed.

""I would appreciate it if you stop harassing my staff. I don't want to lose my best dancer; especially so close to the Masquerade. Now if you are quite finished, you are to leave and I never want to see you near Mademoiselle Aves ever again." I then watched as he left the room, after giving a small bow. How come his powers worked on the Vicomte? Was he just that more powerful than me? Or was I still trying to control my powers, so they were sporadic in nature?

"Why did you interfere? Not that I am ungrateful about you doing so, I just need to know why." I asked slowly, as my eyes beheld the Phantom for the first time in two months.

"I know I said I would be watching you from afar, that you would never see me again, yet I feel the need to protect you – from heartache and pain." He replied stoically.

"But I have noticed you haven't been playing your violin lately. Have you lost your inspiration to play, or is it something to do with my absence? But I have also noticed you dance so much more passionately when I am singing. Maybe I shouldn't have abandoned you so readily. Can you forgive me?" He continued forlornly.

"You are right about the lack of playing being due to your absence. I found it too painful to play, as the music made me think of you too much. Yet, somehow I find it in my heart to forgive you." I replied wistfully.

"A monster like me doesn't deserve forgiveness." He said sadly, as he looked away – probably hoping I wouldn't see the single tear falling down his unmasked cheek.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness. And I see no monster – just a misunderstood man who hasn't been shown love or understanding by anyone. But if they weren't willing to see the man you are inside; I'd say it is their loss." I beseeched passionately, as I turned him around, and gently touched the mask on his face – even though I was risking my life by doing so. Yet, instead of him showing anger in his eyes; he closed his eyes as he began to sob heavily.

"I understand...you are not alone – no-one is alone." I whispered, as I wiped the tears gently from his face.

"I need to go, I shouldn't be here." He whispered brokenly, before disappearing into the wall from whence he came; not giving me time to console him or reply to his statement.

"Why do you curse mercy?" I whispered brokenly, as unwittingly tears fell heavily down my cheeks. Why was it whenever I gave him love or acceptance, he shut himself away from me? Why did he feel he was not worthy of mercy or forgiveness? Yet in some strange way, he was also right, about the fact that his singing reignited a passion buried deep down inside me. Yet instead of going back to my room, I went down to the chapel, before making my way down the passageway. I just needed some closure from the turbulent feelings I was experiencing; even though I might not get the answers I seeked...


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm on a roll :) Another chapter :) As you know I only own my OC and own lyrics :) Anything you recognise belongs to their respective owners :) Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome as always :) Please let me know you love what I am doing :) On with the show! :)**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Twelve: Yearning for my Guidance...**

 **Caroline's POV**

As I made my way down the passageway, I hummed to myself as I found the silence almost deafening again, as well as kept my hand at the level of my eyes. Every step I took was a cautious one – afraid of encountering the torture chamber like last time. I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the underground lake, as my eyes fell upon the gondola bobbing on the lake's surface. After clambering into the gondola, I attempted to row it across the lake. If Erik could see me, he would probably be rolling his eyes at my attempts – even though he makes it look so easy to do. But I can tell you now it is harder than it looks! However I wasn't sure what happened next; but I found myself falling as the gondola tipped over to one side. At first everything was blurry, as the water was murky and dark, but eventually things became slightly clearer. I drew back suddenly as a large shape came towards me. Was this the famed siren from the novel? Suddenly, I felt something grab my wrist, and when I realised it was the large shape, I struggled futilely within their grasp. Yet, instead of dragging me into the dark depths, I gave a gasp when I found myself at the surface. I found myself breathing rapidly, as I attempted to take in large gulps of air, until a voice said gently.

"Breathe in and out...slowly...that's it...you almost drowned...if it wasn't for me saving you...otherwise my siren would have drowned you..." Once I followed his instructions, he continued.

"Now what are you doing here? I thought I said I would never see you again. So why are you here now?"

"Why did you leave me Erik? And why do you curse mercy?" I asked sadly.

"I don't deserve your friendship, and the world showed no compassion to me."

"I vow to show you every day how much you deserve my friendship, until the day when we remain together, rather than apart." I vowed passionately.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes shall we? You're shivering. Then we can resume our violin lessons as it has been too long." Erik said seriously, before taking me towards Christine's 'room'.

"I'll apologise to your ears in advance; you may not like my playing as I am rusty." I said meekly with a blush.

"Then we shall see to it that my ears are not harmed by your playing." Erik said cordially, before leading me towards the organ, where his violin was residing on its surface.

"I hope you don't mind using my violin, until tomorrow when we have our next lesson, and you can fetch your violin then." He explained, as he gently gave me his violin.

"I'm scared to even touch this; it looks like a beautiful instrument. Is it a Stradivarius violin?" I asked curiously, as I have seen one of these kinds of violins before.

"It is indeed, you have a good eye. Now let's tune the violin, then practice our scales." He replied stoically, immediately taking on the teacher persona. After tuning the violin to his standards and satisfaction, I immediately went into an A scale which he pressed on the organ. After an hour of playing scales, he said cordially.

"I don't see why you warned me about harming my ears. Your playing is still very good, considering you haven't been playing for two months. Since you are well warmed up, why don't we try playing something simple first?" I placed the violin beneath my chin, before playing the first song which came to mind. I smiled and closed my eyes as the familiar notes of Wandering Child echoed around the lair. As I kept playing, I swayed to the music, lost to the world around me, until I stopped suddenly with a screech when Erik started singing – causing me to flinch in pain.

[Phantom]

 _Wandering child_

 _So lost, so helpless_

 _Yearning for my guidance_

I gently placed down the violin, as I sang in reply.

[Caroline]

 _Angel or Phantom?_

 _Friend or...teacher?_

 _Who are you, to me?_

I noticed I hesitated, and I think Erik noticed too, before I quickly covered up my mistake. Was I about to say lover, rather than teacher?

[Phantom]

 _Am I something more than just teacher to you?_

Erik asked quietly, yet I heard every word. Did he see through my feelings somehow? Was he trying to influence me to tell the truth?

[Caroline]

 _Erik, I wish_

 _I could tell you everything,_

 _But there are things_

 _You simply cannot know..._

I sang sadly in reply; not revealing my innermost feelings, even though I knew Erik wanted the truth from me. Suddenly, he sang in reply.

[Phantom]

 _Too long you have plagued my thoughts,_

 _Fighting such dishonourable intentions,_

What did he mean though? He's been thinking about me ever since I came here. Has he been feelings things for me he believes he shouldn't be?

[Caroline]

 _All my thoughts have been plagued by you..._

[Phantom]

 _You deny..._

[Phantom/Caroline]

 _Yet I can't deny them_

 _Anymore...!_

 _My songbird/Angel of Music_

 _I deny you/please don't deny me!_

 _Turning away from our heart_

 _My songbird/Angel of Music_

 _Don't dissuade me/stay beside me_

 _Always stay with me_

 _Songbird/Angel._

Yet I could tell Erik was experiencing conflicting feelings too, so why was he denying them? Why was he denying us, and the bond that we share?

"Come, it has been a long night, and you need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow evening for our violin lesson. Meet me in the chapel at 8 o'clock sharp." Before stoically leading me back up to the surface, without waiting for a reply from me. As we walked up the passageway in contemplative silence, I thought about how I nearly revealed my feelings for him. Yet it seemed he was feeling something too, but he just didn't want to admit or surrender to them.

Yet, as I tried to sleep that night, it instead proved elusive to me. After changing into a simple black dress, and wrapping my cloak around my body, I made my way towards the chapel, after picking up my violin. Once I arrived, I tuned my violin, before immediately playing the first tune which came to mind. I smiled and lost myself within the music, as a familiar and meaningful song began to play; Shatter Me. Without a thought for the consequences, I opened my mouth to sing, as the lyrics echoed and bounced off the chapel walls. Once again the violin released an ear-piercing screech, when a smooth melodic voice interrupted my playing.

"I thought you would be asleep by now."

"Is this a habit of yours? Sneaking up on people?" I asked exasperatedly.

"But if I knocked I wouldn't be the Phantom now would I?" He replied sarcastically.

"Well my ears would appreciate it if you didn't do it so often." I said exasperatedly.

"I apologise Mademoiselle Aves; I wouldn't want to harm the ears of the best violinist in the building." He replied humbly, causing me to grow hot and blush in response to his comment.

"The song you were playing was beautiful. What is it called?" He continued curiously.

"Shatter Me; it is my favourite song. The lyrics have always resonated with me, and I sing it when I am feeling low or bad about myself." I replied quietly.

"You should perform it at the Masquerade; I think it will be a popular with the patrons. But come, it is time for you to rest. You can play your violin this evening." He said stoically. And so with a reluctant nod I put away my violin, before making my way to the dormitory. All the while I felt the Phantom's presence; watching me to make sure I got back safe. Little did I know the events, which were due to unfold over the next month, in the lead up to the Masquerade...


	14. Chapter 13

**Another chapter :) So I think you know the drill by now :) I only own my OC and own lyrics, anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always :) Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love_

 **Chapter Thirteen: I Pirouette in the Dark...**

 **Phantom's POV**

It was the day of the Masquerade, and I was making sure everything was ready for my comeback. All of the Opera House staff - except for Caroline; believed I had left them for good. I had Madame Giry leave a note for the managers, stating that Caroline should perform the song I heard her perform nearly four weeks ago – without making it obvious the note was actually from the Opera Ghost. It appears my disguise of my handwriting worked, as they cannot tell who sent the note. However, they seemed to have learnt their lesson – as they are still following the instructions laid out for them. I also left a note for Caroline, to ensure she has access to her violin, before the performance. I then went out in search of Caroline by going down one of the passageways; as Christine had apparently vanished with the Vicomte, after the death of Buquet. Yet how did I not notice the fact she was gone? Why didn't Caroline mention anything? Was she afraid of my reaction if she told me? However, I think she knows more about Christine's disappearance than she lets on. I finally found her in a deserted practice room; practicing on her violin, the song she is performing tonight. I watched from the passageway as the bow was rapidly brushed over the strings; her eyes closed in rapture. It seemed music had a similar effect on the both of us; both allowing us to be lost to the world for a moment.

"You will do beautifully tonight." I breathed into her ear, once she stopped playing.

"You think so? Why did you do this for me?" She breathed quietly.

"Because you deserve such an opportunity, and the world deserves to hear your music." I replied humbly.

"Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue?" She asked quietly, yet I could detect a hint of venom in her voice. Yet what would my response be? A part of me would rather hear Christine sing; yet there was another part of me wanting to hear Caroline play. So what choice should I make?

"I would like to hear you play, and I would like to hear Christine sing." I replied evenly. I think this seemed to appease her a little; yet I could feel an air of hostility around her. But why did she dislike Christine so much? Why does she spend so much time alone, rather than with the other chorus and ballet girls?

"I'll leave you to continue practicing; I still have some errands to run. I'll see you this evening Mademoiselle Aves." I said stoically, before walking back down the passageway.

 **Caroline's POV**

I listened closely as the Phantom left down the passageway, before going back down to practicing for tonight's performance. Yet, as I continued to play, I could hear the anger and jealousy I was experiencing, being portrayed through the notes. Yet I shouldn't be surprised with the fact the Phantom wanted to hear Christine sing. No matter what I do or say, the Phantom will always be entranced by Christine, and he will always love her. Yet deep down I hoped that he had in fact grown to love me. After all we carry so many similarities; so why does he still love Christine, even though she doesn't love him back? After a couple of hours of non-stop practicing, I decided to practice the dance one last time, before I get ready for the Masquerade ball.

It was in the lead up to the Masquerade, and I looked wistfully in the mirror, as Meg helped me into my costume.

"I can tell you are thinking intently. Do you want to talk about it?" Meg suddenly asked curiously.

"I'm fine, my mind is just wandering that's all; although I am nervous about the performance."

"You'll do beautifully. You learnt the routine so quickly, and I have seen you practicing constantly since you recovered from your comatose state. Now let's go and enjoy the night! The dance is due to start, so they'll want us at the grand staircase soon." And so after putting on my mask, I followed Meg out of the dormitories, towards the grand staircase. We got into position starting from the top of the staircase and working our way down; where Meg and I were in the front row. I heard the sound of cymbals playing; as I saw four of the dancers come into view. One was dressed as a monkey in Persian robes and playing the cymbals, the second was dressed as a soldier in a blue and red uniform with a drum, the third was dressed as a jester playing some bells, and the final dancer was dressed in a multicoloured mini skirt, with a heavily embellished bodice and diamond print tights. She was wearing an elaborate feathered hat or fascinator and playing a triangle. We then started to sing as we danced the routine we had been practicing – the routine starting with rising our left hand, before hiding our face behind our left arm, looking over slightly and pointing to gesture around the crowd.

[Chorus]

 _Masquerade!_

 _Paper faces on parade . . ._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Hide your face,_

 _so the world will_

 _never find you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Every face a different shade . . ._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Look around -_

 _there's another_

 _mask behind you!_

 _Flash of mauve . . ._

 _Splash of puce . . ._

 _Fool and king . . ._

 _Ghoul and goose . . ._

 _Green and black . . ._

 _Queen and priest . . ._

 _Trace of rouge . . ._

 _Face of beast . . ._

 _Faces . . ._

 _Take your turn, take a ride_

 _on the merry-go-round . . ._

 _in an inhuman race . . ._

 _Eye of gold . . ._

 _Thigh of blue . . ._

 _True is false . . ._

 _Who is who . . .?_

 _Curl of lip . . ._

 _Swirl of gown . . ._

 _Ace of hearts . . ._

 _Face of clown . . ._

 _Faces . . ._

 _Drink it in, drink it up,_

 _till you've drowned_

 _in the light . . ._

 _in the sound . . ._

I then heard Raoul and Christine joining in with the festivities.

[Raoul/Christine]

 _But who can name the face . . .?_

[All]

 _Masquerade!_

 _Grinning yellows,_

 _spinning reds . . ._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Take your fill -_

 _let the spectacle_

 _astound you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Burning glances,_

 _turning heads . . ._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Stop and stare_

 _at the sea of smiles_

 _around you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Seething shadows_

 _breathing lies . . ._

 _Masquerade!_

 _You can fool_

 _any friend who_

 _ever knew you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Leering satyrs,_

 _peering eyes . . ._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Run and hide -_

 _but a face will_

 _still pursue you!_

We then became background, as I saw André, Firmin, Carlotta, Piangi and Madame Giry come into view with glasses in their hands, as Meg joined them also.

[Giry]

 _What a night_

[Meg]

 _What a crowd!_

[André]

 _Makes you glad!_

[Firmin]

 _Makes you proud!_

 _All the crème_

 _de la crème!_

[Carlotta]

 _Watching us watching them!_

[Meg/Giry]

 _And all our fears_

 _are in the past!_

[André]

 _Six months..._

[Piangi]

 _Of relief!_

[Carlotta]

 _Of delight!_

[André/Firmin]

 _Of Elysian peace!_

[Meg/Giry]

 _And we can breathe at last!_

[Carlotta]

 _No more notes!_

[Piangi]

 _No more ghost!_

If only they knew the truth like I did; well soon the truth will be revealed.

[Giry]

 _Here's a health!_

[André]

 _Here's a toast:_

 _to a prosperous year!_

[Firmin]

To the new chandelier!

[Piangi/Carlotta]

 _And may its_

 _splendour never fade!_

[Firmin]

 _Six months!_

[Giry]

 _What a joy!_

[Meg]

 _What a change!_

[Firmin/André]

 _What a blessed release!_

[André]

 _And what a masquerade!_

And that was when I noticed the necklace hanging around Christine's neck. Even though I already knew she was engaged, it still always surprised me that she doesn't wear the ring on her finger.

[Christine]

 _Think of it_

(Spoken)

A secret engagement.

Look, your future bride.

Just think of it.

[Raoul] (Spoken)

But, why a secret?

What have we to hide?

[Christine] (Spoken)

No, Raoul, please don't let them see

I found myself speaking with Raoul, unwittingly using my ability to manipulate people with my voice on Christine, as it appeared to have a greater effect on her, than it does Raoul.

[Raoul/Caroline] (Spoken)

Well let them see.

It's an engagement, not a crime.

(Sung)

 _Christine, what are you afraid of?_

[ _Christine_ / **Raoul** ]

 _I'll let them see_

( **What changed your mind?** )

 _Why should I hide?_

( **You're right, you shouldn't have to hide** )

 _Let's leave whilst we still can_

( **Why do we need to leave?** )

[Caroline] (Sung under breath)

 _Leave before he comes back,_

 _Before it is too late..._

I then watched as Christine and Raoul slipped away, lost amongst the masses of masked figures, before I joined in with all of the dancers again, as we reached the climax of the song. I covered half of my face, before lifting the hand up.

[All]

 _Masquerade!_

 _Paper faces on parade_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Hide your face,_

 _So the world_

 _Will never find you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Every face a different shade_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Look around,_

 _There's another mask_

 _Behind you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Burning glances, turning heads_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Stop and stare_

 _At the sea of smiles_

 _Around you!_

Both my hands in front as I moved them to the right, before slowly lifting my arms into the air, as the climax of the song was fast approaching.

 _Masquerade!_

 _Grinning yellows,_

 _Spinning reds_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Take your fill,_

 _Let the spectacle_

 _Astound you!_

And that's when I heard the sound of dramatic organ music, followed by hushed whispers as the lights dimmed. I looked up to see none other than the Phantom dressed as the Red Death all in crimson with a death's head visible inside the hood of his robe, standing at the top of the stairs. I stood and stared at the man standing regally at the top of the stairs, before he woodenly descends the stairs and takes centre stage, as all breath seemed to leave my body.

[PHANTOM]

 _Why so silent, good Messieurs?_

 _Did you think that I had left you for good?_

 _Have you missed me, good Messieurs?_

 _I have written you an opera_

I then watched as he took out an enormous bound manuscript from under his crimson robe.

 _Here I bring the finished score_

 _Don Juan Triumphant!_

Before he tossed it towards the petrified managers.

 _I advise you to comply_

 _My instructions should be clear_

 _Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier!_

I then watched as his eyes searched out for Christine; his protégé, before they fell upon me, causing me to step back warily.

 _You will tell Christine_

 _That her chains are still mine,_

 _She belongs to me!_

 _Now behold the talents of Mademoiselle Caroline Aves!_

Before throwing down a smoke bomb, and appearing at the top of the stairs. I wanted to go after Erik, instead of going in search of Christine, but I had to perform first as I couldn't let the patrons and the managers down. After tuning the violin, I placed it under my chin, before playing a song familiar and poignant to my heart. I then proceeded to open my mouth to sing Shatter Me, forgetting everything that had occurred and what I had to do.

After the performance ended, I placed down my violin and gave a bow, before going in search of Erik, hoping I could talk some sense into him. I eventually found myself in a familiar passageway, and once I boarded the gondola, I called out.

"Erik! Are you there? It's me, Caroline!" But once I reached the lair, I noticed the fact that the portcullis was down. Was Erik even here? Will he respond to me calling out his name? I then randomly prodded the bottom of the lake with the pole, in the hopes I would find the mechanism to open the portcullis. Eventually I found it, by more luck than judgement, as the portcullis slowly opened in front of me. Once the gondola hit the shore, I tied it up, before looking around warily.

"Erik? Please answer me...are you there?" I asked warily, as I kept my hand at the level of my eyes.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" A voice growled, causing me to step back a little.

"Please don't pursue Christine. You will only end up getting hurt; and I don't want to see you hurt." I pleaded, in the hopes he would listen to me, even though it was a lost cause.

"She will come to love her Angel of Music, and nothing you do will change that." He said stoically.

"Now you will deliver this note to the managers, and make sure Christine is there to hear it. You will also deliver my message to Christine! If you don't, there will be consequences. Now get out of my sight!" He continued demandingly, before pointing me in the direction of the gondola. So I guess I will be rowing myself back to the other side. As I rowed back towards the entrance to the surface, I thought about Erik and his pursuit of Christine. I knew it wasn't going to end well; but how could I make Erik listen to reason, without revealing why I know so much? After delivering the note to the managers, I fell into bed knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep that night...


	15. Chapter 14

**So the long awaited next chapter :) Sorry for such a long wait but I suffered writer's block as this was the hardest chapter to write thus far :/ As you know I only own Caroline and my own lyrics :) Everything else belongs to their respective owners :) Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome as always :) Flames will be doused by Erik's lasso :) Now on with the show!**

* * *

 **X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love**

 **Chapter Fourteen: When you Need the Healing, When you're all Broken...**

 **Caroline's POV**

I woke up the next morning to see the other ballet girls still sleeping peacefully in their beds. After changing into a simple dress, I decided to try and seek out Christine, so I could deliver the Phantom's message to her. However no matter where I looked, I couldn't find her anywhere. Was it too early? Or was she living with the Vicomte ever since she became engaged perhaps? With a sigh I went back to the dormitories to retrieve my violin, just wanting to get lost in the music for a few hours. Once I arrived in one of the practice rooms, I immediately got lost in the music, without tuning it first, as I wanted to play whatever came to mind. Yet as I continued to play, it began to morph into a song familiar and poignant to me. Before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth and sang what I was feeling right now.

 _I wonder what I'm running from_

 _Stay inside and barricade the doors_

 _Miss the sun to avoid the storm_

 _Would do anything to feel the warmth_

 _I wonder where I'm going wrong_

 _'Cause love's just a feeling_

 _Some kind of emotion_

 _When you need the healing_

 _When you're all broken_

 _Don't overthink it_

 _But for the moment live slowly_

 _'Cause love's just a feeling_

 _And right now I'm open, I'm open_

 _I wanna fall like I won't hit the ground_

 _I wanna dance like nobody's around_

 _Walk on the edge and not look down_

 _Follow my heart and lose my head into the clouds_

 _It took a while but I'm here now_

 _'Cause love's just a feeling_

 _Some kind of emotion_

 _When you need the healing_

 _When you're all broken_

 _Don't overthink it_

 _But for the moment live slowly_

 _'Cause love's just a feeling_

 _And right now I'm open, I'm open_

 _I hold my hands up_

 _Afraid of so much_

 _It's time I let it all go_

 _Maybe I've lost touch_

 _In all the blind love_

 _I'm gonna let it all go_

 _'Cause love's just a feeling_

 _Don't overthink it_

 _'Cause love's just a feeling_

 _Some kind of emotion_

 _Don't overthink it_

 _But for the moment live slowly_

I jumped when a voice asked suddenly.

"Have you ever had your heart broken before?"

"This is the first and only time it has been broken." I replied quietly, as I put away my violin. Yet there was no reply, only silence, as I blinked away the tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"I better search for Christine; I need to deliver your message to her." I said evenly, before leaving out of the room in search of her again, without waiting for a reply from the all-too familiar voice. After putting away my violin, I made my way to the foyer, in the hopes Christine would be coming to the Opera House, for rehearsals for the new opera. Once I reached the foyer, I saw Christine coming through the door, with the Vicomte in tow and her engagement ring glittering on her ring finger. But before I could relay the message to her, I saw the managers approaching the happy couple, before they made their way to their office. I followed close behind as I thought about how to deliver the Phantom's words to Christine. I got to the office to hear the managers discussing the notes they received, the Phantom's score lying open on the desk, as it appeared Christine and the Vicomte as well as myself, were there to hear every word of the notes I left behind.

[ **André** ]

 _Ludicrous!_

 _Have you seen the score?_

[ **Firmin** ] (entering)

 _Simply ludicrous!_

[ **André** ]

 _It's the final straw!_

[ **Firmin** ]

 _This is lunacy!_

 _Well, you know my views ..._

[ **André** ]

 _Utter lunacy!_

[ **Firmin** ]

 _But we daren't refuse ..._

[ **André** ] (groans)

 _Not another_

 _chandelier ..._

[ **Firmin** ]

 _Look, my friend, what_

 _we have here..._

I then watched as Firmin hands one note to André, before opening the other one.

[ **André** ]

 _'Dear Andre,_

 _Re my orchestrations:_

 _We need another first bassoon._

 _Get a player with tone -_

 _and that third trombone_

 _has to go!_

 _The man could not be deafer,_

 _so please preferably one_

 _who plays in tune!'_

[ **Firmin** ] (reading his letter)

 _'Dear Firmin,_

 _vis a vis my opera:_

 _some chorus-members must be sacked._

 _If you could, find out which_

 _has a sense of pitch -_

 _wisely, though,_

 _I've managed to assign a_

 _rather minor role to those_

 _who cannot act! '_

I looked towards the door as they were interrupted, by the arrival of Carlotta and

Piangi, as they furiously brandished similar notes.

[ **Carlotta** ]

 _Outrage!_

[ **Firmin** ]

 _What is it now?_

[ **Carlotta** ]

 _This whole affair is_

 _an outrage!_

[ **Firmin** ]

 _Signora, please ..._

[ **André** ]

 _Now what's the matter?_

[ **Carlotta** ]

 _Have you seen_

 _the size of my part?_

[ **André** ]

 _Signora, listen ..._

[ **Piangi** ]

 _It's an insult!_

[ **Firmin** ]

 _Not you as well!_

[ **Piangi** ]

 _Just look at this -_

 _it's an insult!_

[ **Firmin** ]

 _Please, understand ..._

[ **André** ]

 _Signor! Signora!_

[ **Carlotta** ]

 _The things I have_

 _to do for my art!_

[ **Piangi** ] (stabbing a finger at the open score)

 _If you can call_

 _this gibberish 'art' !_

That's when Carlotta noticed Christine was in the room, standing beside Raoul with fear in her eyes.

[ **Carlotta** ] (dryly)

 _Ah! Here's our little flower!_

 _I stepped back warily when her eyes fell upon me._

 _And here's the outcast,_

 _The street urchin!_

I sighed as Firmin and André ignored the insult towards me.

[ **Firmin** ]

 _Ah Miss Daaé_

 _quite the lady_

 _of the hour!_

[ **André** ] (explaining)

 _You have_

 _secured the largest role_

 _in this 'Don Juan'._

[ **Carlotta** ] (half to herself)

 _Christine Daaé?_

 _She doesn't have_

 _the voice!_

[ **Firmin** ] (hearing this, to CARLOTTA)

 _Signora, please!_

[ **Raoul** ] (to the MANAGERS)

 _Then I take it_

 _you're agreeing._

[ **Carlotta** ] (aside)

 _She's behind this ..._

[ **André** ]

 _It appears we have_

 _no choice._

[ **Carlotta** ] (unable to contain herself any longer, points accusingly)

 _She's the one_

 _behind this!_

 _Christine Daaé!_

[ **Christine** ] (who has been silent till now, incensed at this)

 _How dare you!_

[ **Carlotta** ]

 _I'm not a fool!_

[ **Christine** ]

 _You evil woman!_

 _How dare you!_

[ **Carlotta** ]

 _You think I'm blind?_

[ **Christine** ]

 _This isn't my fault!_

 _I don't want any_

 _part in this plot!_

[ **Firmin** ]

 _Miss Daaé, surely..._

[ **André** ]

 _But why not?_

[ **Piangi** ] (baffled, to CARLOTTA)

 _What does she say?_

[ **Firmin** ] (reasonably)

 _It's your decision -_

(Suddenly rounding on her)

 _But why not?_

[ **Carlotta** ] (to PIANGI)

 _She's backing out!_

[ **André** ]

 _You have a duty!_

[ **Christine** ]

 _I cannot sing it,_

 _duty or not!_

[ **Raoul** ] (comforting)

 _Christine ..._

 _Christine ..._

 _You don't have to ..._

 _they can't make you ..._

Suddenly Meg and Madame Giry enter the room – with Madame Giry brandishing another note from the Phantom.

[ **Giry** ]

 _Please, monsieur:_

 _another note._

I watched as the managers gestured at Madame Giry to read the note, before she proceeds to read, as each person is singled out – as they all react variously.

[ **Giry** ]

' _Fondest greetings_

 _to you all !_

 _A few instructions_

 _just before_

 _rehearsal starts:_

 _Carlotta must be_

 _taught to act . . . ,'_

I looked around as the Phantom's voice gradually takes over Madame Giry's voice.

[ **Phantom's Voice** ]

 _. . . not her normal trick_

 _of strutting round the stage._

 _Our Don Juan must_

 _lose some weight -_

 _it's not healthy in_

 _a man of Piangi's age._

 _And my managers_

 _must learn_

 _that their place is in_

 _an office, not the arts._

 _As for Miss Christine Daaé ..._

 _No doubt she'll_

 _do her best - it's_

 _true her voice is_

 _good. She knows, though,_

 _should she wish to excel_

 _she has much still_

 _to learn, if pride will_

 _let her_

 _return to me, her_

 _teacher,_

 _her teacher ..._

 _And one more thing..._

 _Should Mademoiselle Aves get involved..._

 _There will be dire consequences_

 _For her and_

 _She won't live to tell the tale..._

 _Your obedient friend ..._

(The PHANTOM'S voice fades out and GIRY takes over)

[ **Giry** ]

 _'... and Angel ...'_

I then watched as their attention now focuses on Raoul – his eyes are suddenly bright with a new thought.

[ **Raoul** ]

 _We have all been_

 _blind - and yet the_

 _answer is staring us_

 _in the face . . ._

 _This could be the_

 _chance to ensnare our_

 _clever friend . . ._

[ **André** ]

 _We're listening . . ._

[ **Firmin** ]

 _Go on._

 _[_ _ **Raoul**_ _]_

 _We shall play his_

 _game - perform his_

 _work - but remember we_

 _hold the ace ..._

 _For, if Miss Daaé_

 _sings, he is certain_

 _to attend ..._

[ **André** ] (carried along by the idea)

 _We make certain_

 _the doors are barred ..._

[ **Firmin** ] (likewise)

 _We make certain_

 _our men are there ..._

[ **Raoul** ]

 _We make certain_

 _they're armed ..._

[ **Raoul** / **André** / **Firmin** ] (savouring their victory)

 _The curtain falls -_

 _his reign will end!_

I saw that everyone was listening intently. However, Madame Giry was the first person to express a reaction, all the while Christine remained silent and withdrawn.

[ **Giry** ]

 _Madness!_

[ **André** ]

 _I'm not so sure ..._

[ **Firmin** ]

 _Not if it works . . ._

[ **Giry** ]

 _This is madness!_

[ **André** ]

 _The tide will turn!_

[ **Giry** ]

 _Monsieur, believe me -_

 _there is no way of_

 _turning the tide!_

[ **Firmin** ] (to GIRY)

 _You stick to ballet!_

[ **Raoul** ] (rounding on GIRY)

 _Then help us!_

[ **Giry** ]

 _Monsieur, I can't ..._

[ **Raoul** ]

 _Instead of warning us ..._

[ **Raoul/André/Firmin** ]

 _Help us!_

[ **Giry** ]

 _I wish I could ..._

[ **Raoul/André/Firmin** ]

 _Don't make excuses!_

[ **Raoul** ]

 _Or could it be that_

 _you're on his side?_

[ **Giry** ] (to RAOUL)

 _Monsieur, believe me,_

 _I intend no ill ..._

(to ANDRE and FIRMIN)

 _But messieurs, be careful -_

 _we have seen him kill ..._

[ **Caroline** ]

 _This will end in disaster,_

 _There will be screams and fire!_

[ **André** / **Firmin** ] (to GIRY)

 _We say he'll fall_

 _and fall he will!_

[ **Carlotta** ]

 _She's the one behind this!_

 _Christine!_

 _This is all her doing!_

 _But cast the urchin out!_

[ **Piangi** ]

 _This is the truth!_

 _Christine Daaé!_

 _But Aves is guilty too!_

[ **Raoul** ]

 _This is his undoing!_

[ **André** / **Firmin** ] (to RAOUL)

 _If you succeed_

 _you free us all -_

 _this so called 'angel'_

 _has to fall!_

[ **Raoul** ]

 _Angel of music,_

 _fear my fury -_

 _Here is where you fall!_

[ **Giry** ] (to RAOUL)

 _Hear my warning!_

 _Fear his fury!_

[ **Carlotta** ]

 _What glory can_

 _she hope to gain?_

 _It's clear to all_

 _the girl's insane!_

[ **André** ] (to FIRMIN)

 _Christine sings_

 _We'll get our man ..._

[ **Piangi** ]

 _She is crazy!_

 _She is raving!_

[ **Firmin** ] (to ANDRE)

 _If Christine helps_

 _us in this plan . . ._

[ **Raoul** ]

 _Say your prayers,_

 _black angel of death!_

[ **Christine/Caroline** ] (vainly pleading amidst the tumult)

 _Please don't..._

[ **André** ] (to FIRMIN)

 _If Christine won't,_

 _then no-one can ..._

[ **Giry** ] (to RAOUL)

 _Monsieur, I beg you,_

 _do not do this . . ._

[ **Piangi** / **Carlotta** ]

 _Gran Dio!_

 _Che imbroglio!_

[ **André/Firmin** ]

 _This will seal his fate!_

[ **Christine** ] (bursting through the hubbub with a great cry)

 _If you don't stop,_

 _I'll go mad!_

(to RAOUL, pleading)

 _Raoul, I'm frightened -_

 _don't make me do this ..._

 _Raoul, it scares me -_

 _don't put me through this_

 _ordeal by fire ..._

 _he'll take me, I know ..._

 _we'll be parted forever ..._

 _he won't let me go ..._

 _What I once used to dream_

 _I now dread ..._

 _if he finds me, it won't_

 _ever end ..._

 _and he'll always be there,_

 _singing songs in my head ..._

 _he'll always be there,_

 _singing songs in my head ..._

I watched as everyone stared at her.

[ **Carlotta** ]

 _She's mad . . ._

[ **Raoul** ] (to CHRISTINE)

 _You said yourself_

 _he was nothing_

 _but a man . . ._

 _Yet while he lives,_

 _he will haunt us_

 _till we're dead..._

[ **Christine/Caroline** ]

 _Twisted every way/Thoughts twisting in my mind,_

 _What answer can I give?/what answer will she give?_

 _Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live/we can't risk your life just to catch him_

 _Do I betray the man who once inspired my voice/who has stolen my heart?_

 _Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice/Do I take her place? Is it worth the risk?_

 _He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good/He kills in self defence. But has murdered my heart_

 _I know I can't refuse, and yet, I wish I could/But I can't refuse my heart, and yet, Christine please refuse..._

 _But God, give me the strength to refuse a part in the Phantom's opera/Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera?_

[ **Raoul** ]

 _Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care_

 _But every hope, and every prayer rests on you now_

I watched as Christine looked at Raoul for a moment, before shaking her head and saying stoically.

"I won't be a part of this, I won't be a part of the Phantom's opera." And with that she left the room. I then noticed everyone looking at me, as I processed what just happened.

"Caroline...I mean Mademoiselle Aves...we need you to help us capture the Phantom...we need his reign to end..." André pleaded. I looked at him as I realised what they wanted me to do - they wanted me to take her place and I knew it wouldn't end well for me.

"But the Phantom wants Christine to play – I will be killed the moment he finds out I have taken her place." I replied meekly as I wrung my hands a little.

"Well it appears Christine will not be playing her part – so you need to take her place, or we will have to cancel before it has started. And we cannot afford to lose another chandelier." Firmin said firmly. With a deep sigh I said sadly.

"I will accept the role."

"Brilliant, please read through the script, and visit the costume department for measurements." André said gently, before I left the room with script in hand – unknown to me I was being followed by a figure hiding in the shadows. Anger radiating from his very being, as they were intent on revenge...


	16. Chapter 15

**Another chapter and sorry it has taken so long :/ But I think you know the drill by now :) I only own my own characters and lyrics - anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Reviews are welcome as always - flames will be doused by Erik's lasso :) Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love**

 **Chapter Fifteen: But I Know That You Know The Truth...**

 **Phantom's POV**

After witnessing the events unfold in the office, as I clenched my fists angrily – refraining from strangling the life out of the managers; I followed Caroline out of the office. Yet as she walked I had to hide, as it appeared she had this innate ability to sense my presence. But how could she sense me? And why did she always fill my head with so many unanswered questions? I then watched as she entered the costume department; to which I stayed close by, as there were too many witnesses nearby. I listened as the seamstresses attempted to converse with her; yet I didn't hear much from Caroline apart from the occasional yes or no. But why was she so aloof? She appeared to be in her own world, and not talking to people much – not unless she was familiar with them. I then watched as she left, before taking the familiar route to the chapel. I followed closely behind, although sticking to the shadows, knowing she could sense my presence. Once we arrived at the chapel, I hid in the dark as she looked around warily, before I stepped inside and locked the door behind her. I listened closely as she practised the lines Christine should be saying. I threw my voice, making it sound like it was coming from everywhere.

"How dare you steal the part from my Angel of Music?! There will be consequences, unless you can persuade her to change her mind."

"Please...I don't know what happened...but she appears to be happy, and is happy being a part of the chorus again." Caroline pleaded, probably hoping she could persuade me to let Christine go.

"No! I wrote Don Juan Triumphant for her! My Angel alone will sing it! And I will dispose of anyone who gets in my way! Including you!" I seethed angrily. Yet she appeared unperturbed by my threat. But how come she wasn't afraid of me?

"I never meant for any of this to happen. All I have wished for is to go home! And all I want is for you to be happy! Yet you always shut me away, push me aside, or threaten to kill me!" She replied angrily, as she took a step towards me. Yet I stood my ground as she looked at me with fire in her eyes. But why does she always disobey my orders, as well as leave me with so many unanswered questions?

"You should count yourself lucky I have only threatened to kill you. Normally I will not hesitate to dispose of anyone who breaks the rules – yet with you I cannot bring myself to do so. Now why don't you tell me why that is the case?" I asked slowly.

"I wish I could understand too – yet life always strives to make things so complicated for me." She replied, sounding like she was on the brink of tears. Yet she appeared to shake her head, before a stoic expression overcame her features. How could she change emotions so quickly – especially when it appears she doesn't always fully understand them?

"Now, if you excuse me, I have an opera to rehearse for." She said quietly, before curtsying towards me, and then leaving out of the door. Yet I didn't call out after her, or stop her from leaving. With an angry swirl of my cape, I left through the mural passageway; as my emotions swirled around my mind. Once I reached the lair, I immediately played discordant notes on my organ – not caring what I was playing at that moment. Yet I let out a particularly discordant note when I felt a touch on my shoulder.

"Who dares interrupt my moment of composing!?" I asked angrily, before turning around and immediately grabbing their throat. Yet the moment I saw who it was I let them go.

"I thought you said you were rehearsing for the opera." I said stoically.

"I was, yet I also wanted to speak to Christine – but she was nowhere in sight."

"What do you mean she was nowhere in sight?" I asked slowly.

"I heard people saying she disappeared out of the Opera House with the Vicomte. But they are not sure when she will return, or if she will return at all."

"Why did you want to speak to her?" I asked curiously.

"Well to pass on your message to her - especially since you seem so intent on having her in your opera; and will kill me if I take her place." She replied sadly.

"Actually...I am not so sure what I want anymore." I whispered, to which she looked up suddenly – as if she heard what I said.

"What do you mean? How can someone like you not know what they want anymore?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean? What do you know about me?" I asked slowly.

"I know so much about you; yet you will never know everything about me." She replied cryptically; causing me to roll my eyes at her reply.

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer rather than answering with riddles?" I asked angrily.

"But I know that you know the truth." She said, before she made to leave my lair through the mirror without another word.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere!" I yelled angrily, before grabbing her wrist harshly.

"You are not leaving until you explain to me everything that is going on. And then I will take you to Christine and make you pass on my message to her."

"But if I don't know where she is, then how do you know where to find her?"

"I am the Phantom, the Opera Ghost – I know everything that is going on in my Opera House. But you should know that already, especially since you already seem to know so much about me."

"I cannot explain everything that is going on, you will never believe me if I told you." She replied quietly. Yet I could tell something wasn't right, as she wrung her hands nervously and wouldn't look me in the eye. But when I touched her chin gently, she tensed beneath my touch, and continued to stare off into space.

"Caroline...what is wrong? Talk to me please." I beseeched, as I felt concern bubbling up to the surface. But why was I concerned about her behaviour and her wellbeing?

"I'm sorry...I just can't..." And with that she wriggled out of my grasp, before running down the mirror passageway. Yet at first, I found myself not running after her, as her lithe body and long brown hair disappeared from view. I gave an angry yell, before pounding out my frustrations on my organ again. I guess I didn't go after her, simply because I really didn't know where Christine was, and so couldn't show Caroline where she was. However, after a little while I pulled myself away from the keys of my organ, and decided to make my way to the surface, in the hopes to seek out Caroline. However, when I reached the surface she was nowhere in sight. Did she run away perhaps? Or was she hiding somewhere in the Opera House? But how was she able to hide herself within my domain so well? Yet I remembered a time when she hid on the roof - would she return there again? With a swirl of my cape I walked towards the roof, bathed in the darkness of a moonless sky. Once I reached the roof, I looked around the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of her shadow. My eyes then fell upon a cloaked figure standing at the edge of the roof. But before I could approach them, a noise tugged at my heartstrings – as a single strong sob echoed deep into the night. But what has made her so upset? Is it my constant obsession with Christine? Or is it my intense questioning sending her over the edge? I wanted to approach her, and yet through the sobbing, I could just about hear her singing brokenly under her breath.

 _For centuries, we have been at war_

 _But this is where the battle ends, and I have won_

 _And yes you may, raise awareness to_

 _The damage I'm to mend, and what you've done_

 _But I know that you know the truth_

 _And I know that you know comeuppance coming after you_

What battle was she speaking of? And what battle has she won – or has she truly won it?

 _So I will lie defeated here_

 _And though it may take many years, you'll come clean_

 _I will cry repeatedly_

 _But I'll come out the other side a brand new me_

Was she talking about me in the song? Will I come clean about something someday? But what do I have to come clean about?

 _A waiting game, and though I can't sit still_

 _I'm sure that you are in more pain, as you've the guilty plea_

 _And you can claim, upon your mother's life_

 _That you are in the clear, the jury'll pin the blame on me_

 _But I know that you know the lie_

 _And I know that you know there's details you cannot deny_

What am I admitting guilt for? Although I would never claim guilt upon my mother's life. I never got on well with my mother – she never loved me for me, all because of the deformity I couldn't control.

 _So I will lie defeated here_

 _And though it may take many years, you'll come clean_

 _I will cry repeatedly_

 _But I'll come out the other side a brand new me_

 _So hide my little sheep_

 _But do you hear me howling at the moon when you sleep_

 _I'm a restless soul_

 _And I'll creep around your house until the stories all fall out of all the closets you've been hoarding them in all the years_

What stories has she been hoarding away all these years? Why does she hide so much about herself from everyone? I noticed whenever she is around people she appears emotionless and stoic – yet the moment she thinks she is on her own, she lets all of the emotions go. Almost like she is allowing herself to just let go of her troubles of the day.

 _I will lie defeated here_

 _And though it may take many years, you'll come clean_

 _I will cry repeatedly_

 _But I'll come out the other side a brand new me_

She then let out another almighty sob – almost like the emotions she was experiencing became too much for her. Yet I couldn't bring myself to comfort her – no matter how much it hurt me in doing so. With a swirl of my cape I left angrily from the roof, not knowing what was about to occur...


	17. Chapter 16

**Happy new year fanfiction writers and readers and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas :) But here's a new chapter for the new year! I will cut to the chase: as you know I only own my OCs and own lyrics, anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome as always...but please no flames. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 **X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Close Your Eyes and Surrender to your Darkest Dreams...**

 **Caroline's POV**

After running out of the lair, I immediately went to the roof, knowing I could get peace and quiet from prying eyes and ears – at least for a little while. Once I reached the roof, I sat on the edge with my legs swinging like a pendulum, as the tears began to fall. Suddenly, I let out an almighty sob as snow started to swirl thickly around me – once again the weather mirroring the state of my emotions. That was when I sensed a familiar presence – causing another sob to escape into the night air. But why did his presence, which once brought me such comfort and I once craved, now bring me such anguish? A familiar and poignant song came to the forefront of my mind – as I began to sing 'A Brand New Me' through my sobs. Yet as I continued to sing the song, why didn't the Phantom come out of the shadows and comfort me? I could tell he was still nearby, and that he was also concerned for me. Yet there was another part of him that was confused about his emotions. But how was I able to pick up on the emotions of the Phantom? I didn't think any of the mutants I saw possessed this ability, so has it come about due to my autism? However after the song finished, I noticed the fact that the Phantom's presence had vanished. I guess he couldn't bear to be in the presence of the girl, who is interfering with Christine's apparent destiny to be with him. Yet I couldn't bring myself to stop crying, as the tears continued to fall, and the snow continued to swirl heavily around me.

"Caroline! You need to come inside before you catch hypothermia!" A voice said panicked, before they tried to lift me from the ground and bring me inside. Yet I didn't have the energy to get up, or accept their help.

"Please Caroline, you need to get up. _He_ won't be happy if you catch hypothermia before the performance." The voice said gently, as once again they tried to coax me up from the ground. But why would the Phantom care if I caught hypothermia? He clearly didn't care enough to bring me in from the cold – so maybe he won't feel remorse if I did die from hypothermia. I then heard a lyric that resonated with my already damaged heart – " _close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams._ " With that I obeyed the lyrics, and closed my eyes - hoping to escape the pain within my heart. The last thing I remember; was seeing the snow swirling heavily around me, before everything turned black.

 **~The next day~**

I woke up to see no-one in sight, and all was quiet around me. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I sought out some breakfast, as my stomach gave an almighty growl. Yet, as I made my way to the canteen, I hid in a dark corner and I heard footsteps coming quickly down the corridor. I poked my head around the corner, to see a figure in dark blue with a flash of red running down the corridor, with another figure following close behind. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw Christine with the Vicomte in tow. But where was Christine going this time of the morning? I then realised she must be visiting her father's grave; just at a different time to the events in the musical. Does that mean the Phantom won't go after her? Will she be able to visit her father in peace; without the threat of the Phantom looming over her head? I followed her out to see her boarding a carriage, without the Phantom in sight. Was he already at the cemetery, or were his thoughts so jumbled and distracted, that he didn't know she was going out? Yet as the carriage left, I noticed a figure in black on a black stallion following close behind. I knew I had to get to the cemetery before the Phantom did, in the hopes I could get Christine to safety, before the Phantom tries to take her away. Could I use my powers of teleportation to get me to the cemetery? Or would using my powers backfire again? I looked around, before closing my eyes and imagining myself in the cemetery – where Christine's father is buried. When I opened my eyes, I smiled as I found myself in the cemetery, before hiding behind the mausoleum as I heard footsteps approaching the grave. The last note of Christine's song in memory of her father echoed around the cemetery, as I poked my head around the corner. But how was I going to persuade her to leave; especially when she just wanted to 'speak' to her father? As I thought about how to get her to leave, I sensed another all-too-familiar presence nearby. I panicked as I realised he might just kill me for interfering with his plans. I began to feel light-headed, as a meltdown began to form, and I felt all of the powers I absorbed come to the surface. I don't know what happened next, as my vision began to grow black.

 **Phantom's POV**

It was morning and I went out in search of Caroline – hoping to check whether she was ok or not. Yet, when I eventually found her she appeared to be behaving strangely. That was when I noticed Christine and the Vicomte walking down the corridor – with Christine wearing a dark blue dress and her red scarf. I followed close behind, before hiding around the corner as I saw Caroline standing near the stables, where Christine boarded a carriage with the Vicomte in tow. After jumping onto Caesar's back, I rode after the carriage, not noticing where Caroline had disappeared off to. I arrived to hear Christine's haunting voice echoing around the cemetery. Yet that was when I noticed a figure standing behind the mausoleum. I took a step back when I realised it was Caroline. But what was she doing here of all places? Then I noticed as she started swaying a little, before falling to the ground in a heap - but what was wrong with her? I ignored the fact Christine and the Vicomte had left the cemetery, as I ran to Caroline's prone body. After picking her up gently in my arms, I climbed onto Caesar's back, after he lowered himself down, before riding back to the Opera House. Once I arrived back at the Opera House, I left Caesar to settle himself down in his stall, as I made my way to Madame Giry's room. Without knocking on her door, I entered the room, knowing it was empty on the other side. After laying her down on the nearby bed, I stroked her hair before going in search of some smelling salts – knowing Madame Giry always had a supply of them. Once I found the bottle sitting on her dressing table, I opened the bottle before waving them under her nose. She coughed and sputtered for a moment, before drawing back with fear in her eyes.

"Please Caroline...I won't hurt you!" I said gently, holding my hands out in front of me in a gesture of submission.

"You won't hurt me!? You have already hurt me too many times to count! What reason can you give me to believe you now?!" She yelled angrily. I sighed sadly at the distrust in her eyes. But her reaction was also justified – at least I think it was, so why was I saddened by her reaction?

"I'll leave you alone to rest, and explain to Madame Giry why you are here." Before leaving the room without waiting for a response. After leaving a note for Madame Giry, I made my way to my lair to pound out my frustrations on my organ. Why did that girl always interfere with my plans for Christine? Yet at the same time, there was a part of me which forgave her infidelity. With a sigh I made my way up to the surface, checking to see if Caroline was awake – without knowing the reason why I was so concerned about her.

 **Caroline's POV**

When I woke up I found myself in Madame Giry's room with no-one in sight. Yet I tensed when I sensed a familiar presence approaching the room.

"What do you want?" I asked evenly.

"I was checking you were awake after you collapsed earlier. After all I don't want anything to happen to our star performer." He said stoically.

"What happened about wanting Christine to perform?" I asked warily, as something didn't feel right about the situation.

"It appears she won't be performing – and since you know the part, and we are so close to the performance - it will be too late for Christine to rehearse the role now." He said stoically, although apparently there was no regret in his eyes.

"I don't think I deserve such an opportunity." I replied sadly as I wrung my hands nervously.

"You have a beautiful voice – it just needs to be set free." He said soothingly, stroking my cheek, as I closed my eyes in response to the tender gesture.

"Since you appear to be better after your collapse, why don't we go over the music? After all the performance will take place in just a few days, and I want to make sure you are ready." Yet I continued to look at him warily, as I was unable to tell what his intentions were by his body language.

"You can trust me...I won't hurt you...not anymore. I am sorry for hurting you before, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He beseeched, as he placed his hands on my shoulders. Yet I found myself tensing and drawing back warily - a part of me still scared of what he could do to me.

"I need some time alone – I am feeling overwhelmed right now – and I just want to practice my violin right now." I said meekly, before leaving the room without another word. After grabbing my violin from my room, I made my way to a nearby practice room – to allow myself to spend many hours being lost to the music. Yet, as the music progressed, it became more sad and melancholic in nature, when originally it started off being angry and harsh. It was funny how usually I can't voice my emotions, let alone understand them, but now I was able to express them. Was me playing the violin the only way I could voice my emotions? But why was I so sad? What changed? I was angry before, but now I feel so sad that I could cry. Yet as I continued to play, I swallowed the tears, until I finished the song I played. Yet I didn't recognise the melody I played – at least it wasn't a melody I had heard before. Did I just compose something new on the spot? I closed my eyes and played the melody again, as I somehow remembered all of the notes I played without writing them down, before opening my mouth to sing.

 _I'm trying to hold my breath_

 _Let it stay this way_

 _Can't let this moment end_

 _You set off a dream in me_

 _Getting louder now_

 _Can you hear it echoing?_

 _Take my hand_

 _Will you share this with me?_

 _'Cause darling without you_

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

 _All the stars we steal from the night sky_

 _Will never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _Towers of gold are still too little_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll_

 _Never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _For me_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, for me_

 _For me_

 _Never enough_

 _Never enough_

 _Never enough_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

 _All the stars we steal from the night sky_

 _Will never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _Towers of gold are still too little_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll_

 _Never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _For me_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, for me_

 _For me_

 _Never enough_

 _Never, never_

 _Never enough_

 _Never, never_

 _Never enough_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _For me_

I then burst into tears as my emotions finally came to the surface, yearning to be expressed – even if it was to no-one in particular. Yet I was unaware of the figure in shadows who heard my sorrowful song...


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey long time no see :) Another chapter guys :) As you know I only own my OC and own lyrics - anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome as always - flames will be doused by Erik's lasso. Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Then you Would Know I had no Choice...**

 **Phantom's POV**

After Caroline left the room, I followed close behind through the secret passages, until I found myself in the music room near the chapel. Just as I reached the end of the passageway behind the wall, I heard rapid footsteps approach the doorway. I watched as Caroline entered the room, with her violin case grasped firmly in her right hand. After going through the motions of tuning the instrument, she immediately started playing. It started off being so angry, yet as the tune progressed it became slow and melancholic. She then stopped for a moment, looking like she was about to cry, before playing the same melancholic tune again. I then watched in awe as she opened her mouth to sing – cementing my belief she could be Aminta in my opera. Yet I have never heard the song before – so did she manage to just compose it on the spot? But how did she do that? Did she always have the ability? Although I am not sure how musically inclined she is. I felt something in me snap, as I heard the last note echo around the room, followed by the most heartbreaking sob. Yet even though I felt the need to comfort her – I couldn't bring myself to leave the safety of the passageway and do so. Yet as she continued to sob, I felt bad for watching from the sidelines, and that was when I noticed something wasn't right about her behaviour – as it appeared she was starting to fall within herself. Finally I relented, and without a second thought, I left out of the passageway and approached her slowly. Yet it appeared she didn't notice my approach, as she was fisting her hair, and lying on the ground. I touched her gently on the shoulder, before singing softly into her ear. At first she didn't respond - yet all too soon she succumbed to the sound of my voice - as her eyes began to droop, and she succumbed to sleep at last. I took her to Madame Giry's room before laying her down and placing the covers over her. With a sigh, I left her without looking back, before retrieving her violin from the music room. Yet, as I placed the violin down, I heard a voice ask stoically.

"Care to explain why Caroline is lying unconscious in my room at the moment." I turned around to see Madame Giry standing in the doorway – her characteristic black cane grasped firmly in her right hand.

"She had another fainting episode. She seems to have them during times of high stress." I replied matter of factly – yet I didn't explain everything that happened beforehand. Although was it really a fainting episode – or was it something else entirely? Before Madame Giry could respond, I heard rustling coming from the bed – to which I turned around to see Caroline sitting up in bed.

"You haven't got all of your facts straight monsieur. But I am not going to tell you the truth – I don't trust you enough to bring myself to do that. Now if you excuse me, I have an opera to rehearse for." She said stoically – with what sounded like a hint of anger - before leaving the room without another word. But before I could go after her, I felt Madame Giry grab my arm, before saying gently.

"I can tell you care for her – and she cares about you too – she just seems to find it hard to admit it. But I think it is tearing you both apart – not admitting to your feelings – please tell her before she does something she will regret."

"I do not know what you are talking about." I replied stoically, before pulling my arm out of her grasp, and striding out of the room. As I walked down a hidden passage, I got closer to the sound of Caroline's voice, as she sung the notes of the final aria at the end of the opera. Yet I found myself unable to say anything negative about her rehearsal – she had the passion and longing needed for the final song – so there were no changes needed. Yet I could tell they were rehearsing the big duet of the third act – as the atmosphere in the air changed immediately. There was an evident tension in the air, and I could tell she was feeling nervous about performing alongside Piangi. But what was she so nervous about? Was it the intimate nature of the scene? Or was it something else entirely? Finally she seemed to push all reservations aside, as she started rehearsing the scene. Yet as the scene progressed, I noticed she became tenser – almost like she wanted to run off the stage at any moment. But I couldn't allow her to run off the stage – and so I decided to try a tactic I didn't like using – the ability to influence people's minds using my voice alone.

" _Caroline you can do this – I have complete faith in you – now set your music free_." Yet I could tell she was trying to fight against the power of my voice; until she eventually relented and sung the duet of the third act. I found myself closing my eyes, as I just stood and listened to her voice. There was something about her voice, which I couldn't put my finger on – but it had a sort of angelic and innocent beauty to it. And it appeared everyone else was enraptured by her voice too – even the Vicomte - who was standing in the wings in enraptured silence. However even though she was technically perfect; the song was still missing the passion needed for the piece. Once I saw everyone leave the stage, I followed Caroline to the music room – after she collected her violin along the way. After she arrived, I watched as she fluently tuned and prepared her instrument, before proceeding to play. As the notes wafted around the room, I sensed an underlying passion to the piece – but where was this passion during the third act duet? Why didn't she exhibit this passion during rehearsals? How could I help her bring this passion out when performing with Piangi? Yet suddenly she stopped playing – before looking around the room.

"I can tell you are watching – come out where I can see you!" She demanded suddenly. I gave a relented sigh, before coming out of the passageway.

"I could tell you were watching me during rehearsals, and that you manipulated me...how can you bring yourself to manipulate me like that?!" She said angrily, as she approached me with fire in her eyes – causing me to step back in shock. This was the passion she needed in her performance – that single minded determination I don't see very often in her performances or personality.

"I couldn't afford to lose you to your stage fright – I could tell you were uncomfortable performing alongside Piangi." I said stoically.

"If you could tell I was uncomfortable, why did you manipulate my mind to rehearse the scene?" She asked slowly.

 _If you could know the pain I'd known,_

 _Then you would know I had no choice..._

I sang, in the hopes it would explain everything.

"I know how much pain you have been through – yet it isn't right to manipulate a person like that." But how does she know about the pain I have suffered, all because of a deformity I had no control over?

"I don't believe you know everything about me – yet another part of me does. But do not tell anyone about me, or there will be consequences." I said stoically.

 _I swear it believe me_

 _You know you have my word_

 _And I swear this music won't_

 _Remain unheard_

 _This music, your music_

 _Will be set free_

 _Just one time, just as I swore_

[ **Both** ]

 _And soul to soul we will_

 _Once more be whole_

[ **Phantom** ]

 _When I hear you sing_

[ **Caroline** ]

 _Just this once..._

And with a curtsy she left the room with her violin in tow. Yet, as I watched her leave; a feeling of sadness pierced my heart. But why was I so sad about her leaving? With a shake of my head, I left down the corridor towards my lair – as a single tear fell down my cheek...


	19. Chapter 18

**So here is the long awaited next chapter :) As you know I don't own anything apart from Caroline :) Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always, and flames will be doused by Erik's lasso - now without further ado let my story begin!**

* * *

 **X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Down Once More...**

 **Caroline's POV**

It was the morning of the final dress rehearsal, before the performance in the evening, and I found myself pacing nervously in the wings.

"You'll do beautifully. The Opera Ghost wouldn't have cast you to play Aminta, if he didn't believe you were capable of playing the role." A voice said gently, and I turned around to see Madame Giry standing stoically beside me.

"It's just I still don't feel comfortable playing alongside Piangi – especially when he is married, and touching me so intimately. I have never been touched in such a way before – it unnerves me a little."

"Why don't you imagine someone else you are more comfortable with?" Madame Giry suggested gently. But who am I more comfortable with? Who could I imagine in Piangi's place? Was it possible to be comfortable around the feared Opera Ghost? I mentally shook my head, before making my way onto the stage – as we started rehearsing the opening scene. Yet as we got closer to performing the duet in the third act, I noticed I became increasingly tense and my voice became more timid. I came close to tears, when I could sense the impatience in Monsieur Reyer's demeanour. Suddenly he stopped the rehearsal and took me to one side.

"Mademoiselle Aves – I don't know what has gotten into you – but you need more passion in your performance, and you need to project your voice more." He said stoically, as without warning the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Excuse me I need a moment." I said tearfully, before leaving the stage without waiting for a response. Was I ever going to please him? Why was his constructive criticism hurting me so much?

"What are you doing out here mademoiselle? Shouldn't you be in rehearsals?" A lyrical voice said gently.

"Why are you being so formal all of a sudden Monsieur?" I asked curiously, despite being formal in return.

"I think it would be better if we don't get too close. It will only end in heartbreak – and I couldn't bear to see you hurt." The voice replied stoically.

"You have already hurt me Monsieur – I don't think there is any more of my heart you can break." I said sadly, trying as hard as I could to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Now if you excuse me, I should get back to rehearsals – before Monsieur Reyer comes looking for me." I continued stoically, before leaving back towards the stage. I then took a deep breath, before starting to sing the first verse of third act duet - all the while I tried to pretend it wasn't Piangi singing with me. Yet try as I might I found it increasingly difficult to imagine another person in Piangi's place. Suddenly a lyrical voice seemingly whispered in my ear.

" _Imagine a man you would fully trust your life with – a man you know will protect you no matter what_." But who do I trust my life with? Who will protect me no matter what? Is it possible the Opera Ghost has been the man I would trust my life with all along? But there were times when he tried to kill me, or stop me from ruining his plans – so could I fully trust my life with him? I took a deep breath before imagining the form of the Phantom performing alongside me.

The rehearsal finished several hours later, and I found myself walking past the deserted chapel – but where was Christine? Did she take an unplanned trip to the cemetery with Raoul? Or was she preparing herself for the opera too, despite not being in the lead role? I mentally shook my head before making my way to the dressing room – wanting to get ready for the opera alone, without having to deal with too many people. Yet I had to suppress a groan when I reached the dressing room, to find the whole of the costume staff waiting for me.

"Mademoiselle Aves, we are here to help you get dressed."

"Thank you for the offer, but I can manage – thank you." I said stoically, not having to deal with so many people after such a long and tiring rehearsal. I just hope I'll be able to cope with the performance tonight – despite knowing what will happen. Or will the events pan out the same since I took over Christine's role?

"You will need assistance with the costume – it has a corset, and is very heavy to lift alone. We insist on helping." The head costume person said insistently. With a reluctant sigh, I allowed them to help me into the costume. As they put it on, I realised they were right about the costume being heavy. How did anyone who played the role of Christine on stage handle the weight of this costume? It looked exactly like the one from the stage musical – consisting of a ruffled peach skirt with a black and gold lacy panel through the centre, trimmed with black lace and long ruffled sleeves. I was then made up and my hair styled with curls and put up in a half up, half down style, before I was left alone in the dressing room. I breathed in and out, trying to calm my addled nerves, finding myself uncertain as to what was about to occur. What part was Christine playing? I know she is in now back in the chorus, so what part will she be playing? After taking one last deep breath, I made my way to the wings so I could watch the performance before I was to go on stage.

As I watched the performance unfold before me, I smiled at the grace and beauty Christine exhibited whilst on stage. Even though she was in the chorus, she still played an important part in the production. I found myself mouthing the words to the songs, as the chorus started to sing.

 _Here the sire may serve the dam,_

 _Here the master takes his meat!_

 _Here the sacrificial lamb utters one_

 _Despairing bleat._

Yet I found myself instinctively wincing as Carlotta joined in with the chorus.

 _Poor young maiden!_

 _For the thrill on your tongue of_

 _Stolen sweets,_

 _You will have to pay the bill –_

 _Tangled in the winding sheets!_

 _Serve the meal and serve the_

 _Maid!_

 _Serve the master so that, when_

 _Tables, plans and maids are laid_

 _Don Juan triumphs once again!_

However Carlotta didn't sound that bad – did the Phantom intervene at some point during rehearsals? I know he intervened during the events of the musical, yet so far the story playing out before me was different to the as it got closer to the scene between Piangi and me, something didn't feel right – setting me on edge. But what was the cause of this unease I was experiencing? I felt a lot better about the scene than I did at the beginning, so I knew that wasn't the cause. I watched as Meg came out of the curtained area alongside Piangi; giggling coquettishly trying to grab the purse in his hands, before kissing his cheek and catching the purse Piangi threw towards her. I heard Piangi singing the lines in the lead up to my entrance, and so after taking a deep breath, I made my entrance onto the stage.

 _No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_

 _No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love_

I picked up the prop apple, before sitting down on the bench and polishing it on the skirt of my dress – sitting with my legs apart. Suddenly I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine - as I immediately recognised to whom the voice belonged to. But what was he doing here? Christine was only in the chorus, so why is he taking Piangi's place? Was he still planning to find a way to kidnap Christine? But I knew there was no way I was going to be able to save Christine, without revealing the Phantom's presence to everyone – as I didn't want to see him hurt. Yet I couldn't bring myself to reveal his presence, as I let the sound of the Phantom's voice wash over me.

[Phantom]

 _You have come here_

 _In pursuit of your deepest urge_

 _In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent..._

 _Silent_

I made the motion of passing the apple to him, before making my way across the stage – as he followed close behind me with a goblet in his hand.

 _I have brought you_

 _That our passions may fuse and merge_

 _In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses_

 _Completely succumbed to me_

Suddenly he took the apple out of my hand, before replacing it with the goblet.

 _Now you are here with me_

 _No second thoughts_

 _You've decided, decided._

 _Past the point of no return_

 _No backward glances_

 _The games we've played till now are at an end_

I tried walking away from him before he firmly placed a hand on my shoulder. A moment later I felt him tilt up my hands, making me take a 'drink' from the goblet, before taking my wrist and trying to lead me across the stage towards the bedroom. But I spun from his grasp before sitting on the bench – allowing him to brush his hand up my leg.

 _Past all thought of if or when_

 _No use resisting_

 _Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

 _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

 _What rich desire unlocks its door?_

 _What sweet seduction lies before us?_

As he sung I felt him brush a hand down my arm, causing me to shiver in response.

 _Past the point of no return_

 _The final threshold_

I felt his hand brush my arm, before I lifted my arms then bringing them back down to my sides – allowing him to run his hand up my leg.

 _What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

 _Beyond the point of no return_

But I didn't allow his hand to travel any further as I got up quickly from the bench, before getting ready to sing my lines.

[Caroline]

 _You have brought me,_

 _To that moment where words run dry,_

 _To that moment where speech disappears into silence_

 _Silence_

 _I have come here_

 _Hardly knowing the reason why_

 _In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenceless and silent_

 _And now I am here with you, no second thoughts_

 _I've decided, decided_

 _Past the point of no return_

 _No going back now_

 _Our passion play has now at last begun_

I leant against the end of the table before standing behind him and taking his hands in mine.

 _Past all thought of right or wrong_

 _One final question_

 _How long should we two wait before we're one?_

 _When will the blood begin to race_

 _The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?_

 _When will the flames at last consume us?_

I ran his hands up and down his body as the song grew in passion, before I suddenly came to my sense and I tried to make my escape from the stage. Yet he grabbed my wrist and dragged me across the stage before we sung the final lines.

 _Past the point of no return_

 _The final threshold_

 _The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

 _We've passed the point of no return_

I had to fight the urge to furrow my brows in confusion when the Phantom's 'proposal' never came. Yet why did he think he would indeed propose to me? He still loves Christine, so he would never give me a second glance – to him I am just the girl who gets in his way. Suddenly without warning there were screams of panic, and when I looked across at the Phantom, I saw Christine standing behind him – his mask and wig clenched in her hands. With an inhuman growl he grabbed me around the wrist, followed by grabbing Christine as he tried to drag us off the stage. However Raoul was blocking our path – with officers pointing guns towards the Phantom.

"No don't shoot!" Raoul said warningly.

" _Keep your hand at the level of your eyes_!" I said towards Raoul, to which he followed the instructions before we were both dragged away – screams of panic from the audience and Carlotta could be heard as the dead body of Piangi was found. Darkness enveloped us as we were dragged down once more...


	20. Chapter 19

**So another chapter guys :) I think you know the drill - I only own Caroline and my own lyrics - everything else belongs to their respectful owners. Any constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be doused by Erik's lasso - now on with the show :)**

* * *

 **X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love**

 **Chapter Nineteen: To the Prison of my Mind...**

 **Caroline's POV**

As we were rowed across the lake on the gondola – with Christine sitting behind the Phantom with her hands covering her ears, I heard the Phantom singing angrily.

[Phantom]

 _Down once more to the dungeons of_

 _My black despair,_

 _Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!_

 _Down that path into darkness, deep as hell!_

Suddenly he turns towards us with fire in his eyes, and sings bitterly.

 _Why, you ask, was I bound and chained_

 _In this cold and dismal place?_

 _Not for any mortal sin_

 _But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

 _I looked back as I heard the mob's approach._

[Mob (offstage)]

 _Track down this murderer!_

 _He must be found!_

[Phantom]

 _Hounded out by everyone!_

 _Met with hatred everywhere!_

 _No kind word from anyone!_

 _No compassion anywhere!_

 _Christine, Christine..._

 _Why, why...?_

As we got closer to the lair – I hoped and prayed Raoul would continue to follow the advice I gave him, and still persuade Madame Giry to help him find his way down here. That was when I heard something clear as day.

[Madame Giry]

 _Your hand at the level of your eyes!_

[Raoul]

 _...at the level of your eyes..._

[Mob]

 _Your hand at the level of your eyes!_

 _Your hand at the level of your eyes!_

[Caroline]

 _Your hand at the level of your eyes!_

I murmured into the darkness, followed by the sound of a splash as Raoul presumably jumped into the lake. I flinched as I heard the echoes of the approaching mob.

 _Track down this murderer, he must be_

 _Found!_

 _Track down this murderer, he must be_

 _Found!_

 _Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!_

 _Too long he's preyed on us, but now we_

 _Know_

 _The Phantom of the Opera_

 _The Phantom of the Opera_

 _The Phantom of the Opera_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is here_

 _Deep down inside!_

 _He's here, the Phantom of the Opera..._

 _He's here, the Phantom of the Opera..._

We arrived at the lair, and after the Phantom dragged us out of the gondola – the Phantom said stoically.

"Take Christine and change her into the wedding dress – if you're not out in fifteen minutes I will change her myself!" With a nod I took Christine to the alcove, where the mannequin was residing, before changing her into it.

"Raoul will come to our rescue - and I ensured he will not get caught by the Phantom's lasso." I whispered whilst I deftly fastened the many pearl buttons in the back of the dress. Once I finished, Christine left the alcove as she sung the iconic verses from the finale of the musical.

[Christine]

 _Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your_

 _Lust for blood?_

 _Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

[Phantom]

 _That fate which condemns me to wallow in_

 _Blood_

 _Has also denied me the joys of the flesh_

 _This face – the infection which poisons our_

 _Love_

I watched from the sidelines as he took the bridal veil from the nearby mannequin and moved slowly towards her.

 _This face, which earned a mother's fear and_

 _Loathing_

 _A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing_

Before he harshly turned her around and placed the veil on top of her head.

 _Pity comes too late –_

 _Turn around and face your fate:_

 _An eternity of this before your eyes!_

I looked on worried as they were close to touching – as she looks coldly into his face. He then places the ring into her hand.

[Christine]

 _This haunted face holds no horror for me_

 _Now_

 _It's in your soul that the true distortion lies_

Suddenly the Phantom looked up with a smug smile, before Raoul comes out of the water from behind the portcullis – still with his hand at the level of his eyes.

[Phantom]

 _Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!_

 _Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!_

 _I had rather hoped that you would come_

 _And now my wish comes true –_

 _Your have truly made my night!_

I panicked as the Phantom suddenly grabbed Christine around the throat - Raoul pleading and grasping the bars of the gate tightly – as all I could do was look on worryingly.

[Raoul]

 _Free her!_

 _Do what you like, only free her!_

 _Have you no pity?_

[Phantom]

 _Your lover makes a passionate plea!_

The Phantom says smugly, as he slightly tightens his hold on her throat.

[Christine]

 _Please Raoul, it's useless!_

Christine choked out, as she grasped the Phantom's arms tightly – probably in the hopes he would let her go.

[Phantom]

 _The world showed no compassion to me!_

[Raoul]

 _Christine, Christine_

 _Let me see her..._

[Phantom]

 _Be my guest, sir..._

I watched closely as the portcullis rose, with Raoul waiting for it to fully lift, before stepping through with his hand at the level of his eyes. In the meantime the Phantom had let Christine go – to which I ran to her side, and checked to make sure she was alright as she fell to her knees.

 _Monsieur, I bid you welcome!_

 _Did you think that I would harm her?_

 _Why should I make her pay, for the sins_

 _Which are yours?_

But when he tried to catch him by the neck with the Punjab lasso, Raoul immediately slips out of it, as his hand prevents the noose from capturing his neck fully. I looked up to see the Phantom staring at me coldly, to which I stared back at him – despite his deformed face being fully on display. Yet I didn't shrink in fear of his face or of him. Yet what happened next I didn't expect – as I heard the cocking of a pistol. I looked up to see Raoul poising a pistol towards the Phantom – but where did the pistol come from? Did Raoul get it from the gendarme perhaps? Or did he bring along his pistol to the performance perhaps?

[Raoul]

 _Order your fine horses now!_

 _I raised up my hand to the level of my_

 _Eyes!_

 _No-one will save you now – not_

 _Even Christine and Caroline..._

I looked at him in shock as he turned towards Christine and me with an expression akin to a smirk on his face.

 _Now let all of us leave –_

 _And turn yourself in to the gendarme!_

 _Refuse me, and I shoot you where_

 _You stand!_

 _This is the choice –_

 _This is the point of no return!_

[Caroline]

 _I shouldn't have interfered with this_

 _Story_

 _Why does everything I touch, change so dramatically?_

[Raoul]

 _Thank you for_

 _leading me_

 _to this criminal_

 _We will now put_

 _this man away_

 _for good_

 _Why make her_

 _lie to you at all?_

[Phantom]

 _Why Caroline_

 _are you this_

 _one big_

 _unanswered_

 _question?_

 _How could you_

 _deceive your_

 _Angel?_

 _No point in_

 _fighting your_

 _feelings anymore_

 _Don't throw your_

 _life away for my_

 _sake!_

[Christine]

 _How can you do_

 _this to my Angel_

 _of Music?_

 _I never meant_

 _To betray you_

 _my Angel of_

 _Music_

 _Angel of Music..._

 _Who deserves_

 _this?_

 _When will you_

 _see reason?_

 _I gave my mind_

 _blindly_

[Caroline]

 _I'm sorry for_

 _betraying you_

 _Erik_

 _I never meant for_

 _anything to go_

 _this far_

 _Please Erik let_

 _them go free_

 _For pity's sake,_

 _Christine, say_

 _no!_

 _I've passed the_

 _point of no_

 _return..._

"You try my patience – turn yourself in!" Raoul whispered seething. I watched closely as Christine looked between the Phantom and Raoul. But what was she planning to do? I then watched as she walked towards the Phantom, with single minded determination, as she sung the famous lyrics from the musical.

[Christine]

 _Pitiful creature of darkness_

 _What kind of life have you known?_

 _God give me courage to show you_

 _You are not alone_

I watched in horror as she kissed him long and full on the lips, as the embrace lasted a long time. Yet despite knowing what was coming, it didn't stop my heart from breaking into a million pieces. As Christine pulled away, I ignored everything around me as I began to fall within myself – I could faintly hear the mob approaching as my powers began manifesting.

[Mob (some)]

 _Track down this murderer,_

 _He must be found!_

[Mob (others)]

 _Who is this monster,_

 _This murdering beast?_

Yet I suddenly heard nothing more as there was a bright flash of light, before the world around me turned black...


	21. Chapter 20

**And so this story comes to a close :( Always makes me kinda sad when a story comes to an end :( But not to worry this is only the first part of a trilogy - so there are two more stories to go :) I know the movie verse was based in the early 2000s - but thought it was easier to base it later because of the age of my character and when she was born. As you know I only own my own character - anything else belongs to their respective owners. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome as always and on with the show :)**

* * *

 **X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part One: First Love**

 **Chapter Twenty: Epilogue**

 **Caroline's POV**

When I woke up I gave a groan as I waited for the dizziness to subside. Yet I found myself tensing when I heard another groan. I looked around to try and get my bearings, when I noticed a figure in black sitting up on the ground. At first I was unable to tell who the figure in black actually was, but the moment they turned around I was shocked to see none other than The Phantom himself. But what was he doing here? How did he get here? Suddenly he came towards me, and without warning he grabbed me harshly around the throat.

"What happened and where the hell am I?!" He asked angrily, tightening his grip slightly on my throat, as I gripped his arms in the hopes he would let me go. Just as spots began to grace my vision, I breathed in huge gasps of air, as I attempted to return my breathing to normal. Yet I felt someone touch my hair gently, to which I swatted their hand away and breathed angrily.

"Don't you dare touch me! You have no right to touch me after all you've done to me!"

"Please forgive me – I am just confused about where we are." The Phantom replied.

"We are in New York, and it is the year 2012." I replied slowly, before waiting for the information to sink in.

"How is that possible?" He asked slowly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied quietly, before trying to gain my bearings again – even though I knew we were in New York, and I somehow knew it was the year 2012. But what were we going to do now? We had no money, and nowhere to live – and the Phantom wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous person in the world.

"We need to find shelter for the night – the night is setting in and it will be cold tonight." I said quietly, despite not knowing where to find any shelter nearby. I guess we could find an abandoned building to squat in – and hope I won't encounter any police officers along the way. Eventually we found a nearby abandoned warehouse – all the while we were unaware of where in New York we ended up – and the events which occurred whilst we were gone. Yet as I fell asleep, I didn't know what the future would hold – or how the Phantom and I would survive in the modern world. A world that deserted and betrayed me – full of discrimination and fear...


End file.
